El viaje de mi vida
by Althea de Leo
Summary: Anna y sus amigos vivirán unas experiencias sin iguales al llegar a Japon y a conocer ciertos chicos durante su estadía en Iwatobi, ¿Qué encontraran en Iwatobi? ¿Como sobreviviran? ¿Lograran saber qué es lo que quieren para el futuro?
1. Prólogo

_Disclaimer: Free! no me pertenece (lastimosamente), yo solo me divierto con sus personajes y no lucro con esto. _

_Anna, Sofía y Laura son mis Oc's._

_Japones: **Hola**_

_Español: Hola_

* * *

_Prólogo  
_

Era un día soleado en Punto Fijo y la humedad hacía estragos a su alrededor. Era principios de Febrero y el sol parecía de Agosto por la intensidad que desprendía en cada rayo. En esa pequeña población justo al lado del mar y junto a una brisa salina (que ese día se había olvidado aparecer) unas chicas acababan de bajar en una pequeña y un poco apartada parada de bus de su destino original.

—Dime que ya es medio día—dijo una chica mientras se limpiaba la frente con un pañuelo.

—… son las 7:55 de la mañana, Ana—dijo la chica revisando su reloj de muñeca.

— ¡Por todos los dioses! ¿Por qué esta escuela de idiomas no puede tener un techo desde la parada del bus hasta el edificio?

—Como que estas pidiendo mucho, Anna.

Annia era el nombre de la chica que se quejaba del sol, prefería solo que la llamaran Anna para la familia y amigos o en su defecto, Annie.

—Mira que faltan 5 minutos para que empiece la clase de japonés, corre Laura—Ana agarró a Laura de la mano y salió corriendo al edificio blanco.

— ¡Me vas a arrancar el brazo! Aun queda tiempo para llegar.

—No, no queda—dijo Anna con insistencia.

Anna arrastró a Laura desde la parada hasta el edificio, demás estaba decir que su clase de idiomas favoritos era japonés no por que estuviera de moda sino porque Anna era una persona curiosa y el aprender de diferentes culturas lo llevaba en la sangre. De padre costarricense y de sangre griega/española junto a una madre venezolana de descendencia colombiana la hacían a ella y sus hermanas unas… muy interesantes combinaciones.

No era la cosa más bella de todas, por el contrario ella era tan normal como cualquier latino, de cabello ondulado con un rizo suave y grande de color marrón oscuro que le llegaba hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros, no le justaba llevarlo tan largo porque le parecía un desperdicio de tiempo arreglar una cabellera que llegara hasta la cadera, piel clara y de ojos verdes esmeralda, gracias a la herencia de su abuela. Su cuerpo era curvilíneo, no era tan alta tampoco, se mantenía en forma gracias a la natación no porque lo practicara como hobby, todo lo contrario ella lo hacía porque tenía problemas de espalda desde hacía ya unos años y la única manera de trabajar esa parte era con la natación.

Pero no negaba que le encantaba nadar, sentir el agua tocar todo su cuerpo. Su abuelo al ser capitán de barco siempre le impartió un gran amor hacia el mar y a respetarlo como si fuera un ser vivo más en este mundo, para ella el mar era una parte fundamental de lo que ella era y de lo que representaba para ella y su familia.

— ¡Me vas a sacar la sandalia! —Laura era la mejor amiga de Anna se conocían desde siempre, podría decirse que eran más hermanas que amigas. Laura al igual que Anna, tenía el cabello marrón oscuro pero liso, lo llevaba corto al muy estilo pixie con las puntas en ombré de marrón oscuro pasando al claro hasta llegar al amarillo, de piel clara y ojos azules como el cielo. Al igual que Anna, también practicaba la natación pero a diferencia de su amiga, ella si lo hacía por hobby.

Llegaron al edificio, pasaron por la recepción con apuro dejando casi una nube de polvo detrás de ellas. Las clases de japonés se impartían en el 6to piso y para males de males… el ascensor estaba fuera de servicio.

—Estamos llegando amiga, solo tiene que aguantar un poco mas—Anna jalaba el brazo de Laura ya que se habían parado un mentón en uno de los descansos de las escaleras, Laura había dejado la sandalia al final de la escalera.

—Te dije que se me iba a salir la sandalia.

—Si aja ¿ya te lo pusiste?

—… es que tu no tienes limites ¿verdad?

—No.

—No entiendo como Miguel aguanta toda esa energía tuya—Miguel era el novio de Anna, llevaban 5 meses juntos y según Anna la relación iba bien pero a ojos ajenos, Miguel la engañaba con cualquier cosa que usara una falda solo que su amiga era tan ingenua para creerle a su novio las mentiras o muy inteligente para ignorar los engaños de Miguel.

—No hay tiempo de hablar de eso, ya la clase debió comenzar y tu sobándote el pie.

—Por algo debe ser, ¿Verdad?

Luego de que Laura pusiera su sandalia de nuevo en su pie el jalón de Anna volvió a su lugar y a una velocidad aumentada al 100%.

—Esa natación de porquería te tiene fuerte… ¡wow! —Anna casi hacia que Laura se llevara una papelera.

—**Lo siento**—dijo en japonés poniendo cara de gatito bajo la lluvia con truenos.

Luego de llevarse por delante a unos cuantos trabajadores del edificio, una papelera, un matero, unas escobas y un bebedero donde el dedo gordo del pie de Laura quedó impreso, por fin llegaron al salón de clases.

— ¡YAMAMOTO-SENSEI! ¡LAMENTAMOS LLEGAR TARDE! —Anna abrió la puerta de un solo golpe, se inclinó haciendo gesto de disculpa por la tardanza.

—Anna-chan, Laura-chan… ¿Qué les pasa? —la voz de Sofía las hizo levantar la cabeza para ver que el profesor Yamamoto no estaba por ningún lado. Habían pocos alumnos pero ya llegarían poco a poco

—El sensei no ha llegado aun—dijo Carlos, otro compañero de las chicas—su escándalo se podia escuchar desde aquí—dijo riendo.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Me hiciste correr para nada!

—Lo siento—dijo sacando la lengua a su amiga. Caminaron hasta donde estaba Sofía y se sentaron una de cada lado de su amiga.

—Tuvieron suerte—dijo Sofía.

—Ni que lo digas—dijo Anna que estaba intentando agarrar un poco de aire despues de haber corrido ese maratón.

— ¿Dónde está Yamamoto-sensei? —preguntó Laura mientras se sobaba el pie lastimado—me hice la pedicura ayer—dijo con voz triste—y gracias a ti Anna, se daño una uña.

—Lo siento.

— ¡Con eso no basta!

—Ya dejen eso para despues, pasemos a un tema más importante ¿supieron la noticia? —Sofía había logrado atraer la atención de las chicas.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Pues al parecer la empresa de donde esta transferido Yamamoto-sensei está dando tres cupos para un curso intensivo de 6 meses de estudios en japonés.

— ¿Enserio? ¿En dónde?

—Debe ser en algún instituto en la capital, no te emociones mucho Laura—dijo Anna con desgano—aquí nunca mandan a los estudiantes a estudiar idiomas en el extranjero—Anna de cierta forma tenía razón, jamás se había hecho tal cosa sin importar que estuvieran en una universidad privada como esa donde se encontraba el instituto de idiomas.

—Pues tendrás que retractarte amiga ¡porque el curso de 6 meses va a ser en Japón!

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —dijeron las dos chicas.

—No puede ser.

—Eso debe ser un error, ¿Cómo van a mandar a tres alumnos a Japón?

—Pues creerlo, pero no sabemos si es cierto porque solo es un rumor que anda por ahí desde hace dos días cuando Yamamoto-sensei recibió una llamada de urgencia desde Japón mientras daba una clase a los nuevos.

—Eso quiere decir que cualquiera de nosotros podría ir—dijo Anna con los ojos iluminados.

—Sí pero ya te dije que no se si sea eso, recuerda que es solo un rumor.

—No importa si es un rumor, es la mejor noticia que nos han dado en mucho tiempo.

—Sí, desde que despidieron a la bruja esa de gramática 1 de francés—dijo Laura recordando a la bruja esa que tenían de maestra.

—Como quieran pero hay que esperar que Yamamoto-sensei nos…

— ¿Qué yo qué? Gómez-san—dijo una vos detrás de las chicas.

— ¡Sensei! —dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo. Habían olvidado que ese salón tenía como cuatro puertas, una era la principal, otras dos laterales y la ultima en la parte de atrás que llevaba por un pasillo hasta el salón de profesores.

—**Buenos días—**dijo el sensei. Era un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos de cabello negro, piel blanquecina y ojos de color miel y una personalidad calmada y agradable, era el sensei más querido de la sección de japonés y del instituto de idiomas.

—Sensei, ¿es verdad eso sobre los tres cupos para ir a estudiar en Japón? —Laura y Sofía se les cayó la mandíbula al escuchar a su emocionada amiga que estaba con los ojos iluminados por la felicidad.

—Mmm… veo que el rumor se expandió más rápido de lo que hubiera esperado—dijo con una sonrisa el sensei.

— ¡Entonces es verdad! —dijo otro alumno.

—Sí, es verdad—todos los alumnos empezaron a vitorear y a dar saltitos de felicidad por la noticia.

—Sensei, es el mejor—dijo Sofía desde su asiento.

—Yo solo soy el intermediario, a los que deben agradecer es a la compañía donde trabajo, ellos están dispuestos a pagar los pasajes de avión hasta Tokio—dijo con una sonrisa, no podia esconder la emoción de la noticia para sus alumno de clase avanzada—lo bueno es que todos ustedes son jóvenes y no creo que tengan problemas para ir.

—Pero sensei… —un chico levanto la mano para pedir permiso para hablar. El sensei asintió dándole la palabra al chico— ¿Qué tenemos que hacer para ir? Según oí son solo 3 cupos.

—Así es, tienes mucha razón Carlos. Escuchen bien alumno—todos se sentaron derecho y escucharon con atención—.Esto no es un simple curso como el que están acostumbrados—todos miraban al sensei como expresión seria—, como sabrán son solo 3 cupos y solo son para mi clase avanzada, que son ustedes, cualquiera de ustedes podría ir a Japón por 6 meses y vivir una experiencia sin igual—Anna sonrió—pero lastimosamente como dije, son solo 3 cupos y yo seré el encargado de elegir a los 3 merecedores de este premio.

— **¡Si, sensei! —**dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

—Esto es lo que se hará, el viaje está planeado para principios de Mayo con regreso en Octubre, cada uno de ustedes debe mostrar un desempeño excelente en todo lo que hagan a partir de hoy en mis clases. Las clases ahora serán los lunes, miércoles, jueves y sábados, Se preguntaran ¿Por qué tantas clases? Necesito evaluarlos mejor y estamos a 1 de Febrero, solo tenemos tres meses—todos los alumnos tenían una mirada de determinación como ninguna que hubieran tenido antes.

—Esto será interesante—dijo Laura acomodando su cabello de lado.

—Los terminare de evaluar un mes antes del viaje para que les dé tiempo de organizar todo a los afortunados. Solo me queda preguntarles algo… **¿Están preparados, alumnos?**

— **¡SÍ, SENSEI! —**esto iba a ser una pelea a muerte por esta gran experiencia.

_Continuará_

* * *

_Buenas, buenas._

_Sé que debe ser un poquito tarde (al menos aquí sí), para las que me conocen... ¡Hola mis minions prechiochas!.Para las que no me conocen aún... _

_Hola lindas, me llamo Althea y este es mi primer fic de Free!, queria decirles que estoy entusiasmada con este fic, sé que tal vez el prólogo esta un poco flojo pero toda buena historia comienza asi, verdad, verdad... ¿no? ok :( pero ya hablando enserio, me fascina Free! me pareció buena idea hacer esto y espero que me den una oportunidad para demostrarles que este fic seguirá y que no lo voy a abandonar ni aunque me pongan examenes en la uni... #__okno pero siempre tendran un capi nuevo cuando pueda hacerlo._

_Ya saben como es esto, dejen review si les gustó y me dejan sus opiniones, cualquier comentario ofensivo sera bloqueado. No acepto nada de groserias hacia mi o hacia mis historias (no es por ser mala ni nada pero hay casos de casos) como les dije, espero que me acepten y que disfruten bastante este pequeño aporte al fandom :)_

_Cualquier cosa si quieren hablar conmigo solo vayan y escriban al chat privado y les juro que siempre tendran respuesta no importa la hora... #okno pero si tendran respuesta de mi parte con mucho cariño._

_Me despido, espero sus hermosos comentarios. Les mando besos estilo Nagisa y abrazos estilo Makoto (con esos brazotes que tiene... ok, ya estoy volviendome loca)_

_Althea de Leo_

_Ps: Si quieren pasense por mis otras historias, les aseguro que les gustará y si no pues... no y ya :) Besos._

_Ps2: You can even give me reviews in English if you want or in any language I will for sure understand it... or use Google translate :( weeeell, that`s all I think. Bye bye._


	2. Capítulo 1

_Disclaimer: Free! no me pertenece (lastimosamente), yo solo me divierto con sus personajes y no lucro con esto._

_Anna, Sofía y Laura son mis Oc's._

_Japones: **Hola**_

_Español: Hola_

* * *

_Capítulo 1_

_**Después de la clase, 12:00 del mediodía.**_

—Es la mejor noticia del mundo entero—dijo Anna pegando saltitos.

—Recuerda que no estás sola en esto, muchos de nosotros deseamos ir no solo tú—dijo Laura mirándola retadoramente.

—Créeme que uno de esos cupos es mío y de nadie más—dijo Anna.

— ¿a si? Pues…

— ¡Podrían ya callarse!

—Que genio—dijeron Anna y Laura al mismo tiempo. Sofía siempre había sido buena estudiante, solía ayudarlas a ambas si tenían algún problema con alguna actividad.

—Tu estas calmada porque sabes que vas a ir—dijo Laura.

—Puede ser que si como puede ser que no, esa decisión solo la tomara el sensei.

—Y bien que se lo está tomando con mucha seriedad—dijo Anna sentándose en una de las mesas del campus universitario—mira toda la tarea que nos mando para la clase del viernes y estamos a miércoles.

—Eso es parte de esto. Tenemos que demostrar que somos dignas de que nos den esta oportunidad.

—Ya que—dijo Anna con desgano—todo sea por Japón—dijo con una sonrisa para con sus amigas.

—Por Japón—dijo Laura.

—Por Japón—terminó Sofía mientras abría su libro de japonés.

_**1 mes después.**_

— ¡Esto es imposible! —dijo Anna que estaba casi que golpeando su cabeza contra el escritorio de su habitación.

— ¿Qué pasa Anna? —dijo alguien desde la puerta.

—Mamá… no puedo… hacerlo—dijo casi yéndose en lágrimas, pero unas muy infantiles.

—… tienes 16 años casi 17, no sé de qué te quejas.

—De que no puedo hacerlo—y volvía con lo mismo, la madre Anna estaba ya con los nervios de punta gracias a su hija.

—Ok—dijo intentado guardar un poco de paciencia ya que sabia como se ponía su hija en sus momentos de "desespero" —si me dices de seguro buscare la manera de ayudarte.

—No sé cómo colocar estos verbos en estas oraciones—dijo Anna mostrándole el cuaderno a su madre.

— ¿Y tu pretendes que yo entienda esto? Si esta en chino—y eso fue como el detonante que faltaba.

— ¡ES JAPONES MAMÁ!

—Lo sé. Lo sé. Yo solo estaba bromeando hija. Sé muy bien que quieres ganarte ese viaje y yo también quiero que lo hagas pero estas olvidando lo que es importante por estar concentrada todo el día en esto, ya no vas a tus clases de natación, no hemos ido a la playa en un mes sin ti porque te quedas a estudiar y te quedas dormida en algunas clases—Anna se sorprendió con lo último.

— ¿Quién te…? Ah, Laura te dijo.

—Sí y lo hizo porque es tu amiga y se preocupa por ti. ¡Mírate! Hasta has bajado de peso.

—Mamá entiende que esto significa todo para mí en estos momentos y no voy a dejar que nadie me gane ese cupo.

—Tan terca como tu abuela—dijo María suspirando—como quieras, pero espero que tus sacrificios valgan la pena.

—Y lo harán mamá, ten por seguro que nos tomaremos una foto saliendo de aquí y una en el aeropuerto de Tokio y te la enviare para que te sientas orgullosa de mí—dijo sonriendo.

—Esa es mi hija—le dio una beso en la coronilla y salió del cuarto dejándola sola para que siguiera estudiando. Cuando María cerró la puerta otro sonido cerca a Anna le llegó a los oídos.

— ¿Dónde dejé esa cosa? —buscaba debajo de los papeles y aún no daba con el objeto que producía ese sonido—¿Dónde coños esta ese aparato del…? Ah, ahí está—el celular estaba justo al lado de la cama sobre la mesa de noche—.La falta de agua de mar me esta afectando la cabeza. Aló, buenas noches.

— _¡Annie!_

— ¿Annie? Solo hay una persona que me dice así—dijo susurrando— ¡Kyoko!

—_Hola amiga, ¿como estas? _

—Perfectamente estresada y cansada—dijo Anna con desgano.

—_Entiendo ¿Aun no han dicho quienes vienen? _

—No, desde que te conté nos han mandado tareas a montón y muchas exposiciones para mejorar nuestras pronunciaciones, el sensei no nos dijo mucho solo nos dijo que iba a ser un viaje muy especial y jamás lo íbamos a olvidar y eso para mí es suficiente.

—_Mejor no te emociones mucho, puede que signifique que van a estudiar hasta que ya no puedan más. Aquí es así todo el tiempo, solo estudio y estudio, la gente se preocupa mucho por entrar a una buena universidad._

— ¿Y tú no? —dijo riendo.

—_Sí pero tú sabes que yo soy muy relajada con eso, las clases de gimnasia me tienen el poco tiempo que tengo consumido y más aún porque tuve que escoger una actividad después de la escuela y obligatoria, no me pude escapar de esa._

— ¿Qué actividades extracurriculares escogiste?

—_Solo elegí una, tennis. Natación aquí estaba lleno y el resto también y solo quedaba un cupo en tennis._

—Me imagino que hay muchos alumnos allá en Tokio.

—_Demasiado para mi gusto, aun no entiendo ¿por qué quieres venir si hay mucha gente por todos lados? Hay veces que me siento apretada._

—No importa con tal de estar allá. He trabajado duro desde hace tiempo intentado ahorrar para poder ir a Japón amiga, esta oportunidad me vino como anillo al dedo y no voy a desperdiciarla.

—_Te deseo suerte con eso, te llamo después ya estoy entrando al colegio nuevamente._

—Aun no puedo creer que estés estudiando preparatoria.

—_Créelo amiga, aun tengo 16 y yo no creo que tu estés ya en la universidad_.

—Aquí nos graduamos a temprano edad—dijo riendo—hablamos luego, te extraño mucho amiga.

—_Yo también._

—Adiós.

Kyoko había sido amiga de Anna desde que estaban pequeñas, la familia de Kyoko se había mudado desde Japón cuando ella estaba muy bebe y se fueron de Venezuela hace ya 3 años.

—Tengo que concentrarme, yo sé que puedo hacerlo, hasta Carlos puede hacerlo.

Anna se perdió en sus pensamientos por unos instantes antes de seguir con sus tareas de japonés. Se veía a si misma por las costas de Japón y paseando por Shibuya o en las hermosas playas de Okinawa.

— ¡Tengo que ir!

La idea no salía de su cabeza para nada, el estudiar y estudiar más eran las únicos dos cosas, además de Japón, que ocupaban sus pensamientos. Si había ahorrador para ir… dentro unos 20 años. No ganaba mucho así que o era resignarse o estudiar cada vez más.

_**Al día siguiente.**_

— ¡ME LLEVA! —Anna había colocado su despertador a la hora correcta pero por ciertas circunstancias… y por haberlo tirado a la pared, no había logrado despertar a tiempo y solo faltaban cinco minutos para entrar a clases.

— ¡ANNA! —la susodicha volteó y vio que eran Laura y Sofía que venían como almas que lleva el diablo.

— ¿Ustedes también? Dios, nos van a matar Yamamoto-sensei.

—Si llegamos tarde esto nos quitara puntos con lo del premio.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! No puedo permitir eso—dijo Anna.

— ¿Qué haces…? ¡AH! —Anna había agarrado a sus dos amigas por el brazo y aumento la velocidad.

—Aquí vamos de nuevo. Sofía un consejo, cuando esto pase.

— ¿Eh?

—Ten cuidado con los bebedores.

— ¿Qué?... ¡Auch!

Al llegar al salón se dieron cuenta que no había casi nadie. Al parecer el sensei se había retrasado ese día.

— ¿Qué ocurrirá con el sensei? Ha estado muy raro últimamente.

—Tienes razón Laura, últimamente está llegando tarde.

—Debe estar ocupado con tanto trabajo—dijo Laura sentándose en unos de los puestos.

—Eso es culpa de el por mandarnos tanto trabajo—dijo Anna.

— ¿Culpa de quien Mena-san?

—Mia sensei, mía—dijo Anna con vergüenza bajando la cabeza con lentitud para no verle la cara al sensei. El sensei se había escabullido hasta quedar detrás de Anna que era la que hablaba mas, un pequeño susto no le hacía mal a nadie.

—Ah, pensé que había oído otra cosa—el sensei pasó al frente con varias carpetas en mano y con un papel en blanco por la parte de al frente de las carpetas.

—Sensei… ¿Qué son esas carpetas? —preguntó un alumno.

—Son informes de sus logros durante este tiempo de prueba, ya tengo a seis opciones pero pueden cambiar así que les pido a todos que se esfuercen más.

— **¡Si, sensei!**

El sensei pasó al pizarrón y empezó a escribir unas cuantas cosas para que su alumnos empezaran a trabajar. Unas cuantas actividades más unas cosas para copiar en sus libretas y a eso e agregamos las exposiciones de esa semana y de la siguiente.

—Sin duda el sensei cree que somos asociales y que no estudiamos otras cosas—dijo Sofía viendo la pizarra con desgano.

— ¿Qué pasa Anna? —preguntó Laura.

—Siento que no estoy entre esos favoritos—dijo cabizbaja.

—No digas eso, de seguro eres la primera—Laura trataba de levantar el ánimo pero casi imposible con su amiga, era muy terca y cuando se le metía algo en esa cabeza dura que tenía no había fuerza humana ni divina que le sacara esa idea.

—Tranquila, ya verás que las tres iremos a el viaje y la pasaremos muy bien allá las tres juntas como siempre—dijo Sofía regalándole una sonrisa a su amiga terca.

—Obviamente que todos esos pensamientos deben ser porque no has ido a natación desde hace mucho, recuerda que tu tratamiento requiere un entrenamiento constante y tu espalda lo necesita.

—He nadado en la bañera.

—…

— ¿Qué?

—Nada, solo que acabas de confirma que tu mamá te dejo caer de cabeza cuando eras bebé—las dos amigas rieron.

— **¡Cállense!**

Al pasar los días los chicos tenían cada vez más trabajos pero como ellos decías "Vale la pena".

_**Un mes despues, 1 de Abril.**_

Y entre tareas y trabajos y exposiciones el gran día de anunciar a los ganadores llegó y más de uno había abandonado toda esperanza de ir no por que fuese difícil sino que todos los trabajos les impedían realizar sus otras actividades.

—No puede ser que ya sea el día—decía Laura emocionada.

—Todos hemos trabajado duro, creo que el sensei la tuvo difícil para escoger a los 3 alumnos, ¿tu qué crees Anna?

—… —Anna estaba con la vista perdida en su escritorio.

— ¿Anna? ¿Qué te pasa?

—Ahora sí que la perdimos, ni habla.

—Anna ¿Pasó algo malo? —preguntó Laura.

—Miguel y yo terminamos ayer—sus amigas soltaron un suspiro pesado—dijo que estaba obsesionada con los chinos esos y que al parecer el ya no era importante.

— ¿Y tu que le dijiste?

—Le dije que entendiera que esto era un sueño para mí que era una oportunidad única y el no quiso entenderme, igualmente si gano o no… no tengo novio y ya.

—Nop, nos tienes a nosotras que es mucho mejor que ese imbécil.

—Tú sabías de sus engaños ¿verdad?

—Claro, pero prefería ignorar que pelear.

—Inteligente, muy inteligente—dijo Sofía.

Los intentos de levantar el ánimo a su amiga iban funcionando pero poco a poco pero no duraron mucho ya que Yamamoto-sensei entró de golpe al salón con una fina carpeta marrón y dos personas más, al parecer japoneses que trabajaban en la misma empresa que el sensei.

—**Buenos días mis queridos alumnos.**

—**Buenos días Yamamoto-sensei.**

—**Hoy es un gran día, hoy diré a los ganadores. **Fueron dos meses fuertes pero me alegra los resultados dados por cada uno de ustedes pero lastimosamente no todos pueden ir—todos asintieron.

—Que nervios—susurró Anna.

—Tranquila—Laura le tendió su mano para que la tomara.

—Gracias por ser mi amiga.

—De nada—susurró colocando una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Sin más que perder, los alumnos que irán a este maravilloso curso de 6 meses a Japón son… Laura Peralta.

— ¡SÍ!

—Hiciste un gran trabajo, no solo por tus actividades sino también por ser tan responsable a pesar de todas las otras responsabilidades que tenias sin descuidar ninguna de tus notas en la universidad al igual que tus otros afortunados compañeros.

—**Muchas gracias sensei, muchísimas gracias**—decía Laura casi al borde del llanto.

—Te lo mereces mi niña.

—Muchas felicidades amiga—Anna abrazaba a su amiga con orgullo.

—La siguiente persona afortunada es… Sofía Gouveia.

— ¡Por dios! —la cara de Sofía se desfiguro en una mueca de alegría infinita—.No lo creo, **sensei muchas gracias**, prometo esforzarme mucho en su nombre.

—Lo hiciste muy bien al igual que Laura, jamás descuidaste nada y siempre impecable. Te lo mereces tanto como ella.

—Aja ahora ustedes dos ya tienen un pie en Tokio y yo aquí—dijo Anna cabizbaja.

—Tranquila que de seguro la siguiente eres tú—dijo Sofía tratando de animar a su amiga.

—Eso espero.

—Chicas… **hagan silencio—**dijo el sensei al ver que los murmullos venían desde aquel grupo de chicas.

— **¡Lo sentimos sensei!**

—**Ahora la última persona afortunada de este concurso es…—**todos estaba tan silencioso que hasta se podría escuchar un alfiler caer en el medio del salón—Lucía Sánchez.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —se escuchó un grito en todo el salón. Lucía se había parado del asombro y el grito no podia faltar.

—Felicitaciones Lucía—dijo el sensei.

—No—Anna apoyó su cara en sus manos con pesadez— ¿Qué hice mal?

—Tranquila amiga… —Laura no sabía que decir a su amiga, la situación era tan distinta a lo que ellas esperaban porque Anna se había esforzado tanto en obtener ese premio y no podian creer que ya hubiera terminado y su amiga había quedado afuera así de rápido.

—Aun no hemos terminado—todos voltearon a ver al sensei con asombro—.Los… los directivos estaban tan sorprendidos con ustedes cuando les mande los informes que me dijeron que agregarían un cupo mas, así que envés de 3 cupos… son 4. Uno tendrá la oportunidad de ir a Japón.

— ¿QUÉ? —dijeron todos.

— ¿Por qué no dijo nada de eso antes?

—Para que se esforzaran mas, si les decía entonces ya no tendría sentido verles la cara de asombro en estos momentos—el sensei rió.

— ¡Malvado! —gritó un chico en la parte de atrás.

—Gracias, es hora de nombrar a la última persona ganadora—dijo viendo la lista con una sonrisa—la persona ganadora del cuarto cupo es… —todos estaban petrificados y las respiraciones se habían parado—Anna Mena.

— ¡AAAAH! ¡IRE A JAPÓN, IRE A JAPÓN! —Anna estaba al borde del llanto, ya ni la ruptura con Miguel importaba ahora todo estaba enfocado en su futuro viaje con sus amigas.

— ¡LO LOGRASTE ANNA!

— ¡IREMOS A JAPON LAS TRES! —las tres amigas se abrazaron con fuerza.

—Felicitaciones chicas, se lo merecen.

—Nos esforzaremos mucho sensei y lo haremos sentir orgulloso—dijo Anna que estaba pegando pequeños saltitos de alegría.

—Despues de que salgan de clase quiero ver a los ganadores en mi oficina, necesitamos arreglar unos cuantos asuntos para su estadía allá—dijo el sensei con una sonrisa de orgullo mientras las chicas asentían con alegría—y para los demás, la próxima vez den un poco más de lo ya dieron esta vez, fue difícil escoger a los ganadores y estoy seguro que el próximo año los demás lo harán excelente.

—**Gracias sensei**—dijeron todos los alumnos.

_**2 horas despues, salón de profesores.**_

—Ahora que estamos aquí, quería felicitarlas y también quería decirles que necesitamos que sus padres firmen esto porque aun son menores de edad y en Japón la mayoría de edad es a los 18.

—Yo cumplo los 17 en Agosto—dijo Anna inflando los cachetes en frustración pero estaba feliz de saber que pasaría su cumpleaños en Japón con sus amigas.

—Nosotras ya tenemos 17 y para los 18 aun falta—dijo Sofía apuntándose y a Laura.

—Muy bien, pero los permisos son para el viaje, cuando estén allá tendrán que arreglárselas solas.

—Disculpe… puede repetir lo que acaba de decir—dijo Anna.

—Este curso las ayudará a todas a aprender el idioma de manera fuerte; ustedes el 2 de Mayo salen desde el aeropuerto internacional de Maiquetía y llegaran al Aeropuerto de Los Angeles ese mismo día y en la noche tomaran un avión a Vancouver y de ahí hasta Tokio, estarían llegando en la madrugada.

—Es un viaje largo—dijo Lucía que estaba sorprendida por tanta escala.

—Sí pero es la manera más fácil de mandar a cuatro alumno y van a tener ayuda durante ese tiempo, solo no se separen. Cuando lleguen a Tokio las va a recibir Yonemura-san, ella es la dueña del lugar donde van a vivir y el curso lo tendrá de 8 de la mañana hasta las 3 de la tarde, el resto del día lo pueden tener para pasear mas los fines de semana.

—Eso suena increíble para mí, podré conocer Shibuya—dijo Anna sacudiendo a Laura que estaba a su lado.

— ¡Mi camisa Anna!

—Lo siento amiga pero estoy muy emocionada.

—Verán, el curso solo dura un mes.

— ¿Ah? ¿De qué habla? —preguntó Laura. Las caras de confusión de las otras estaban divirtiendo al sensei.

—Verán, el curso trata de un mes intensivo en una preparatoria en Tokio—dijo el sensei mientras se arreglaba la corbata.

— ¿En qué preparatoria? —preguntó Anna.

—En Tokitsu High School.

—Me suena ese nombre—dijo Anna para si misma.

—Bueno, la cosa chicas es que el curso dura ese mes y ustedes tendrán contacto con otros alumnos y también podrán usar las instalaciones como por ejemplo la piscina, entiendo que tú Anna tienes problemas con la espalda desde hace algún tiempo y que necesitas la natación—Anna asintió—y también me enteré que no has ido a natación en casi dos meses—la susodicha se sorprendió ya que solo sus amigas sabían eso—no quiero que te lastimes por mi culpa así que apenas salgas de aquí te vas a nadar a una piscina—dijo riendo el sensei.

—Lo que diga, usted es el sensei—dijo Anna que ya sabía que vendría un regaño de parte de sus amigas al salir de ahí.

—Como decía, estarán un mes ahí y luego según sus calificaciones serán trasladadas a una lugar diferente y tendrán que trabajar para sobrevivir.

—…

— ¿Chicas?

—… Perdón sensei me perdí, ¿acaso dijo trabajar para sobrevivir? —dijo Sofía.

—Si, despues de este curso tan duro que tuvieron más el otro que vendrá en Japón ya tendrán la suficiente habilidad para trabajar por el resto del tiempo.

—Aja… y ¿Dónde es ese lugar donde nos enviaran?

—Hay varias opciones, una es Osaka, otra seria Hokkaido o Sapporo e incluso Okinawa y otro lugar nuevo que agregaron hace poco que se llama Iwatobi.

— ¿Iwatobi? Jamás había oído hablar de ese lugar.

—Podría decirse que sería como este pueblito pero en Japón, no hay mucho turista ni tampoco extranjero, esta justo al lado del mar y la gente es muy amable con los nuevos así que es perfecto para un estudiante de idiomas

—… —las cuatro chicas quedaron sin palabras, todo había sido casi una trampa.

— ¿Están bien? Entiendan que es una buena idea y así también disfrutaran—Lucía levanto su mano un poco pidiendo permiso para hablar— ¿si Lucía?

— ¿Podemos trabajar donde sea?

—Sí.

— ¿Dónde viviremos ese tiempo? —preguntó Laura.

—La compañía les dará unos lugares para vivir, de resto es solo por cuenta suya.

—Entiendo y me imagino que deben haber reglas.

—Si las hay, una de ellas es que por nada del mundo pueden tener una relación con alguien, está prohibido porque en otra ocasión hubo problemas con un chico y casi cierran el programa.

—En eso no creo tener problemas sensei—dijo Anna—yo solo iré a estudiar y no a encontrar amor.

—Bien dicho Anna, ustedes son responsables así que no hay de qué preocuparse.

— ¿Y los teléfonos? —preguntó Lucía. A Laura no le caía muy bien esa chica por algunas cosas que había oído de ella con cierto chico que conocía.

—Pueden llevar los suyos y tener un número allá para hablar con sus familias. Verán, cuando les den los resultados sabiendo yo como son ustedes me imagino que les saldrán más de dos opciones de las cuales deben elegir una.

— ¿Cree que pase eso sensei? —preguntó Sofía.

—Tengo un presentimiento—las chicas estaban serias y procesando toda la información dada—Estas son las cosas que necesitamos para programar el viaje y sacar todos los permisos necesarios y traer esto firmado—dijo señalando el papel que les había dado cuando entraron—, mañana quiero ese papel aquí.

—Entendido—dijeron las chicas.

—Ya pueden irse.

—Gracias sensei por la oportunidad y le juramos no fallarle—dijo Laura. Cada una fue saliendo hasta dejar a Anna de última.

—Anna… —Yamamoto-sensei llamó a su alumna antes de que saliera.

—Si sensei.

—Si te sale la opción de Iwatobi en tus resultados… tómalo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Iwatobi es conocido por sus playas y hermosas islas, hay muchos programas de natación allá y eso te serviría mucho con tu problema de espalda y podrías mejorar en poco tiempo. Tengo un conocido allá que tiene una escuela de natación recién abierta, él se llama Goro Sasabe, si te decides ir a Iwatobi yo le puedo llamar y decirle que te de un trabajo de medio tiempo en su escuela de natación, también hay playas por todos lados donde puedes seguir tus tratamientos.

—Lo haré solo si Laura y Sofía van conmigo—el sensei sonrió, esas niñas estarían juntas todo el tiempo—pero… muchas gracias por su consejo y si me sale… puede que lo tome en cuenta.

—De nada—Anna salió corriendo del cuarto dejando solo a su maestro—.Estas niñas si van a Iwatobi… lo pondrán de cabeza.

_**Continuará**_

* * *

_**Buenas, buenas.**_

_**No se que tengo ultimamente que ando actualizando a las tantas de la mañana :3 pero bueno lo que importa es que aqui esta el capi número 1, ya para el proximo les juro que saldrá algun personaje :D solo que... ¿Quien? ya lo averiguaremos despues. Esto mas o menos no tiene una linea de tiempo especifica, yo luego me encargo de avisarles cualquier cosa :)  
**_

_**El proximo capítulo será subido cuando lleguemos a 5 reviews, sé que podremos llegar :D**_

_**Sin mas que decir aqui les dejo, como dije al principio, se acepta de todo menos insultos hacia mi o mis fics.**_

_**Esta vez les mando besos estilo Makoto (no se por que dicen que estoy obsesionada con Makoto... ¿se nota mucho? :p) y abrazos estilo Rei obligado.**_

_**Althea de Leo.**_


	3. Capítulo 2

_Disclaimer: Free! no me pertenece (lastimosamente), yo solo me divierto con sus personajes y no lucro con esto._

_Anna, Sofía, Laura y Roberto son mis Oc's junto al resto de personajes que no conoscan._

_Japones: **Hola**_

_Español: Hola_

* * *

_Capítulo 2_

— ¡MAMÁ! ¡MAMÁ! —Anna iba entrando a la casa gritando como loca— ¡PAPÁ! ¡PAPÁ!

Anna había recibido su respectivo regaño de parte de sus amigas después de haber salido del salón y había olvidado totalmente sobre lo de la sugerencia de Yamamoto-sensei. Después de salir regañada les dijo a sus amigas que tenía que llegar rápido a la casa, buscó un taxi lo más rápido que pudo y salió directo a su amado y pacifico hogar.

— ¡¿Qué quiere ahora Anna?! —dijo María, la madre de Anna, saliendo hecha una fiera de la cocina para recibir a hija que se encontraba cerrando la puerta de la casa.

— ¿Qué es ese escándalo? —un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos, de cabello oscuro y con lentes se asomó por el barandal de la escalera—.Hola hija, ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

— ¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ!

—Esta niña debió golpearse con algo cuando nació—dijo María viendo como su hija no podía hablar de la emoción—contrólate y dime ¿qué es lo que te pasa? Pensé que andabas por el suelo porque Miguel y tu terminaron.

—… no me arruines el momento mamá. Es mil veces mejor y Miguel no importa ya—Anna tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Entonces… ¡Alan!

— ¿Si amor?

—Baja un momento y dile al resto del batallón que baje también, la cena esta casi lista.

A los 10 minutos toda la familia estaba abajo. La pequeña familia de Anna consistía en su padre, madre y 4 hermanas, una mayor y las otras menores. Eleanor era la hija mayor de 21 años, la segunda era Anna de 16 años, la tercera era Camila de 13 años, la cuarta Diana de 8 y la más pequeña de todas, Ariana de 1 año.

Se acomodaron en el sillón cada uno desde la mayor hasta la menor, la pequeña Ariana estaba en las piernas de su padre y junto a él su esposa que llevaba un delantal y un guante de hule.

—Ya que estamos todos aquí, dinos querida, ¿Por qué estas tan… emocionada?

—… ¡GANÉ! —todos pusieron caras de asombro—¡GANÉ MAMÁ GANÉ!

— ¿Qué? —dijo Eleanor.

— ¡GANÉ HERMANA! ¡IRÉ A JAPÓN!

—POR DIOS—el padre de Anna le entrego la bebé a su hija mayor ya que la noticia lo había dejado sin palabras—tu… como… es que… que… tu… ¿Cómo?

—Gané papá, me estaría yendo a Japón el 2 de Mayo—dijo Anna con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Anna es la mejor noticia que nos has dado desde que decidiste quitarte ese horrible pircing de la nariz—dijo María acercándose a su hija para abrazarla.

—Y vas a seguir con eso mamá—dijo Camila con cara de aburrimiento.

— ¡No me quiero enterar que ninguna de ustedes se haga una cosa de esas en la cara!

-Entendido mamá—dijeron las otras niñas incluyendo a la de 8 años y unos cuantos sonidos tiernos que hacia Ariana en brazos de su hermana mayor. Las chicas se pararon del sillón para dejar que su hermana hablara con sus padres sobre esa nueva aventura.

—Por lo que veo nada de lo que yo diga va a hacer que cambies de opinión—dijo su padre despues de que todas se fueran de la sala.

—No—dijo Anna colocando una cara seria ante su padre, sabía como era él con sus hijas, no le gustaba que se apartaran de él pero así es la vida cuando se tienen hijos y estos crecen para dejar el nido… aunque sea temporalmente.

—Bueno… ¿dónde firmo? —-abrazó a su hija con fuerza.

—Pues, ahora que lo dices…—abrió su mochila y sacó el papel que le había entregado su sensei—tienes que firmar aquí.

—Yo lo decía en broma—Alan tomó el papel y empezó a leer cada línea con detalle—por lo que veo es un buen curso.

—Si… solo tienes que fírmalo y ya.

—Primero explícanos de que trata, dinos cada detalle del viaje—dijo María deteniendo a su esposo antes de que firmara el papel.

— ¿Ahora? —Anna colocó cara de fastidio.

—Ahora—dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo mirando a su hija a los ojos.

—Bueno… ¿por donde empezaré?…

_**Al día siguiente.**_

—Mi papá por poco y no me firma el permiso—iba diciendo Anna camino a la oficina junto a sus amigas.

— ¿Ahora por qué? —preguntó Sofía.

—Primero fue por lo de que tendríamos que trabajar para sobrevivir luego por lo de que nos mandaran a distintas partes para que aprendamos más.

— ¿Y lo firmó?

—Al final si lo hizo.

— ¿Cómo lo lograste? —preguntó Laura.

—Porque le explique lo que el sensei me dijo de ese lugar… ¿Cómo se llamaba?... Iwati... Iwaki…

—Iwatobi—dijeron sus amigas con fastidio.

—Ese mismo y le expliqué sobre lo de los programas de natación.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Sofía que al igual que Laura tenía un semblante de confusión fuerte.

—Pues de lo que me dijo el sensei ayer despues de salir de la oficina, tontas cabezas de… ¡ah!... No les conté—dijo recordando ese pequeño detalle.

— ¡Tonta tu abuela!

— ¡Con mi abuela no se metan!

Las tres terminaron riéndose, Anna les explicó en el camino la sugerencia del sensei y la preocupación que tenia por la salud de su espalda y como ir a Iwatobi le haría de maravilla para su tratamiento.

Después de tanto caminar por fin habían llegado a la oficina del sensei. Lucía ya se encontraba ahí sentada en frente del escritorio.

—Buenos días, veo que las sabanas las retuvieron hoy—dijo el sensei con tono serio.

—Lo sentimos mucho—dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo.

—No importa, por ahora solo interesa que el papel este firmado y que terminen de traer todo lo que dice la lista que les di.

—Aquí están nuestras hojas firmadas—las chicas le pasaron a Sofía las hojas para que se las entregara al sensei.

—Muchas gracias—las chicas dieron media vuelta para salir—.Esperen un momento, se me olvidaba algo—las chicas tuvieron que dar vuelta y ver qué quería decirles el sensei—, al parecer alguien más irá con ustedes.

— ¿Alguien más?

—Sí, un chico

— ¿Ganó un chico de aquí?

—No es de aquí Laura, es de la capital. Al parecer ganó el premio el año pasado pero por problemas de salud no pudo ir y los directivos decidieron guardarle un cupo este año.

— ¿Pero no eran solo cuatro?

—Eso era otra cosa que quería decirles… su compañera aquí no podrá ir—dijo apuntado a Lucía que miraba a las otras con impotencia.

— ¿Y por qué no podrás ir Luci? Porque tienes que trabajar ¿verdad? —dijo Anna para hacerla enojar aunque fuese solo un poco. Anna estaba bien enterada de las cosas que hacían Lucía y Miguel cuando ella no estaba cerca.

—No es asunto tuyo, enferma.

—Conmigo no te metas suci…

— **¡Si van a pelear que sea afuera! —**el sensei levantó la voz antes de que la situación se saliera de control con las chicas.

—Lo siento sensei—dijo Anna soltándose del agarre de Laura y Sofía, no se había dado cuenta cuando fue que la sujetaron.

—Yo me voy de aquí. Nos vemos en clases sensei—la morena salió de la oficina dejando a las jóvenes con una gran pregunta en sus cabezas.

—Chicas, sé que no se llevan muy bien con ella pero quisiera que estas escenas no se vuelvan a repetir en mi presencia.

—Más nunca sensei—dijo Anna más calmada.

—Y para aclarar su duda, ella no irá ya que su padre no le firmo la hoja porque no quiere que ella vaya, no se trata de que no quiera trabajar ni nada de eso—las chicas bajaron la guardia despues de haber escuchado la razón de la cancelación a última hora de Lucía—.Su nuevo compañero se llama Roberto, estudia el 4to semestre de arquitectura en la Universidad Simón Bolívar en Caracas—las chicas abrieron los ojos sorprendidas, la USB era una de las mejores universidades en Venezuela y no aceptaban a cualquiera.

— ¡Wow! Entonces es un buen estudiante, será interesante conocerlo.

—Lo conocerán cuando lleguen al aeropuerto en Maiquetía, de seguro se llevaran bien por lo que tengo entendido también es músico.

—Ya me cae bien el chico—dijo Laura emocionada.

—Nos vemos despues, tengo que irme urgentemente y espero que no olviden nada del papeleo.

— ¡No! —dijeron las tres chicas antes de salir.

_**Campus universitario.**_

—Anna, ¿Te llevaras a Rudy? —preguntó Sofía. Laura volteó a ver a su amiga, no había pasado por su cabeza ese pequeño detalle.

— ¿Qué pregunta es esa? Claro que si, jamás me iría sin Rudy.

—Ósea que aunque estemos allá tu…

—Así es, no puedo dejar a Rudy, me volvería loca si no tengo a Rudy cerca—dijo Anna con una sonrisa mientras se quitaba su mochila porque estaba molestándole un poco la espalda—vamos a sentarnos un rato.

— ¿Te molesta? —Anna asintió—deberías ir a natación o al gimnasio a hacer los ejercicios de espalda.

—Estoy bien, es que tengo muchos libros y me pesan un poco eso es todo.

—Aja y yo soy del Amazonas—dijo Sofía. Ella era una chica de origen portugués, sus abuelos habían llegado a Venezuela hace muchos años y por consiguiente su padre había nacido ahí al igual que su madre. Era una chica de piel blanca, de cabello negro, largo hasta un poco más debajo de la mitad de la espalda, delgada y de piernas largas. Al igual que su madre, ella había heredado los ojos color miel y una hermosa personalidad que la hacían la mejor cómplice de las travesuras de Anna junto a Laura.

—Espero que no se preocupen mucho por esta tontería mientras estemos allá—dijo Anna dándose golpecitos en la espalda.

—Ni te hagas la idea de que no lo vamos a hacer, si es necesario seguirte a donde te vayan a enviar pues entonces te seguiremos—dijo Laura poniéndole punto final a la discusión.

—… Son las mejores amigas que alguien podría tener—se acercó y abrazó a sus amigas como si no hubiera mañana

—Si lo sabemos.

—Tontas—las tres rieron al mismo tiempo que tomaban sus cosas para ir a clases.

_**2 de Mayo. Aeropuerto Internacional Simón Bolívar. Maiquetía. 8:00 a.m**_

El tiempo pasó volando, mas rápido de lo que las chicas se hubieran esperado. Se habían levantado a las cuatro de la mañana, las maletas y los bolsos de mano estaban colocados en las puertas de sus casas, la flojera no existía en esos momentos. Luego de tomar una buena ducha para despertarse, se vistieron de manera cómoda y con zapato deportivo ya que sería un viaje largo. Se reunieron todas las familias de las tres chicas en el aeropuerto de su pueblo natal para despedir a sus hijas.

—Nos vemos mamá, papá—dijo Anna mientras abrazaba a sus padres.

—Cuídate mucho, mi niña hermosa.

—Lo haré mamá.

Despues de muchas lágrimas, besos y abrazos, las chicas dejaron atrás a sus familias para montarse en ese avión que las llevaría al siguiente aeropuerto para tomar su avión a Los Angeles.

* * *

Llegaron a las seis de la mañana al aeropuerto Simón Bolívar por la parte nacional, solo faltaba buscar su aerolínea. Les fue fácil encontrarla y luego de recibir sus boarding pass cada una, decidieron ir a comer algo antes de ir a la parte internacional, según el reloj de Laura aún faltaban unas tres horas para tomar el avión y ya habían hecho el check in.

—Tengo hambre—dijo Anna que le gruñía el estomago.

—Nos haces pasar pena—dijo Sofía que cargaba una mochila.

—Me siento vacía sin Rudy—decía Anna casi llorando.

—Rudy va a estar bien, ya esta camino al avión y créeme que cuando lleguemos a Japón va a estar ahí.

— ¡Pero necesito mi guitarra conmigo! No puedo vivir sin Rudy—Rudy era lo que comúnmente se llama en Venezuela un "Cuatro". Había sido un regalo de cumpleaños de parte de su abuela paterna cuando cumplió 10 años. Tomó clases de guitarra por unos años y gracias a su madre que le heredo una voz decente para cantar podía cantar y tocar con decencia sin parecer una loca al hacerlo.

—Aun no creo que llames a tu guitarra Rudy—decía Sofía mientras la tres caminaban a un puesto de empanadas que estaba en la parte de afuera del aeropuerto ya que mucha gente no desayuna cuando viajan temprano.

—Se dan cuenta que esta será nuestro último desayuno venezolano hasta dentro de seis meses—las chicas sintieron por un momento nostalgia y aun no se habían ido.

— ¡Cállate Laura!

—Pero si es verdad Anna.

—Dejen de pelear… —habían llegado al lugar y vieron que un señor de mediana edad estaba atendiendo el pequeño carrito—.Buenos días señor.

—Buenos días lindas. Veo que viajaran temprano.

—Sí y aun estamos con los estómagos vacios—decía Anna sobándose la barriga.

—Nos da tres empanadas de queso y tres maltas por favor—dijo Laura mientras sacaba dinero para pagar su parte.

—Aquí tienen—dio entregando lo que ordenaron y a cambio Laura le entregaba el dinero de las tres.

Cuando empezaron a comer un sonido llegó a sus oídos haciéndolas para de comer por un momento. Anna volteó por todos lados para ver de dónde venían aquellos acordes, reconoció que había alguien tocando un cuatro en algún lado.

—Se escucha hermoso—dijo Laura que tenía su comida a la mitad y la bebida en la otra mano.

—Es aquel chico de cabello largo, el que tiene esa bandana en la cabeza—dijo el señor que las atendió.

Cuando las chicas voltearon vieron que en efecto había un chico de más o menos 1.80 de alto y que llevaba un pantalón de jean negro y una camisa blanca con una chaqueta de cuero negra y al igual que ellas llevaba zapato deportivo. Tenía el cabello rojo oscuro amarrado al parecer en una cola de caballo y usaba una bandana de color negro.

—_Voy de petare rumbo a la pastora__contemplando la montaña que decora a mi ciudad—_el chico empezó a cantar mientras tocaba su guitarra—_llevando matices de la buena aurora__con la fauna y con la flora de un antaño sin igual._

—Acerquémonos a escuchar—dijo Anna. Las otras asintieron luego de botar la basura en su lugar. Estando ya cerca del chico pudieron notar que el estuche de su guitarra estaba abierto, el chico cantaba para ganar dinero.

—_Y sabe dios los pintores, las paletas, cuanta pluma del poeta __cuantos ojos encontraron un momento de solaz—_las chicas reconocieron la canción enseguida, Cerro Ávila, combinada muy bien con el ambiente que había en esos momentos. Esa canción la habían aprendido las chicas cuando aun estaban en la escuela en sus clases de música, un clásico de la música venezolana—_y digo yo, vas regalándole al día __carga de buena energía __vas haciendo más humano mi sentir y mi cantar._ _Cerro Ávila, cerro el Ávila,__ Ávila, cerro el Ávila, __Ávila, cerro el Ávila, __Ávila, cerro el Ávila._

Las chicas acompañaron el coro con las palmas. El chico pelirrojo levanto la cabeza se topó con las sonrisas de las tres chicas que estaban siguiendo el ritmo de la canción perfectamente junto a él.

—_Y sabe dios los pintores, las paletas, cuanta pluma del poeta __cuantos ojos encontraron un momento de solaz __y digo yo, vas regalándole al día __carga de buena energía __vas haciendo más humano mi sentir y mi cantar—_el misterioso chico llegó a la última estrofa de la canción más animado gracias a las palmas de las chicas—_ Cerro Ávila, cerro el Ávila, __Ávila, cerro el Ávila, __Ávila, cerro el Ávila, __Ávila, cerro el Ávila—_terminó la canción con éxito y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Estuvo hermoso—dijo Anna que aplaudía como loca al chico de la guitarra.

—Muchas gracias, muchas gracias—dijo el chico riendo.

—Eres muy bueno. Deberías cantar en algún lugar—dijo Laura viendo como el chico metía su instrumento en su estuche.

—Lo hacía pero este viaje no lo podia perder, renuncie y paré mi carrera por un tiempo pero eso no es de interés—les regaló una sonrisa sincera—aun faltan unas tres horas pero ya saben cómo es esto, voy a la parte internacional.

—Nosotras también—dijo Sofía.

—Se que no me interesa pero ¿a dónde van? —preguntó el chico. Ya habían empezado a caminar y entraron nuevamente al aeropuerto para refugiarse un poco de la fastidiosa brisa.

—Vamos a Los Angeles—dijo Anna. El chico abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—No me digas que ustedes son las chicas del curso en Japón—a las chicas se les desfiguró el rostro por la sorpresa—Si lo son, ¿verdad? Me hablaron de que tenía que encontrarme con tres chicas aquí pero no las encontraba así que decidí abrir el negocio un rato—dijo dándole golpecitos al estuche de su instrumento.

—Entonces tú debes ser Roberto—dijo Anna.

—Mucho gusto—extendió su mano a Anna para saludarla y luego a Laura y Sofía—me hablaron de ustedes, pensé que eran mayores.

—… —Anna se quedó viéndolo con cara de pocos amigos—yo al menos cumpliré los 17 en Agosto ¿Cuántos años tienes tú?

—Casi 20, los cumplo en Agosto también.

— ¿Saben qué? deberíamos irnos—dijo Laura cortando al chico de golpe.

—Está bien—dijeron los dos.

Caminaron hasta llegar a una puerta enorme por donde se pasaba a la parte internacional. Pasaron por todos los procedimientos requeridos hasta que por fin pudieron salir de ahí para buscar la puerta por donde debían salir.

—Me contaron que están en natación—dijo Roberto para intentar romper el hielo.

—Yo lo hago por problemas de salud pero igual amo el agua—dijo Anna sentándose para esperar a que les dijeran para entrar.

—Yo lo hago por hobby—dijo Laura.

—Yo no nado—dijo Sofía.

—Yo si nado, estuve en algunas competencias nacionales antes—dijo Roberto.

—Entonces… eres músico, estudiante de arquitectura y nadador.

—También estudio cine.

— ¿De dónde coños sacas tiempo? —pregunto Laura sorprendida.

—Ni yo mismo se como lo hago.

Las horas pasaron entre risas y charlas amenas de las vidas de cada uno para así conocer mejor a los compañeros de viaje. Las chicas estaban felices por tener a un chico que pudiera acompañarlas y ser tan caballero como lo era Roberto.

* * *

Ya dentro del avión a Los Angeles Laura, Anna y Sofía se sentaron juntas y Roberto por otro lado ya que no se había chequeado al mismo tiempo que ellas. Rieron y charlaron durante un tiempo planeando que hacer cuando llegaran a Tokio.

Cuando llegaron a Los Angeles les anunciaron que su vuelo a Vancouver había sido cancelado así que tendrían que tomar un vuelo directo a Tokio desde ahí.

— ¡Esto es horrible! Me duele hasta la uña del dedo gordo—decía Anna exageradamente.

—Para el drama reina—dijo Sofía, había ido con Roberto a comprar café para todos ya que al parecer el sueño era más poderoso que la voluntad.

—Tengo sueño—dijo Laura que había agarrado su chaqueta y la había hecho bolita para acostarse en ella.

—El avión sale en una hora y son las 3 de la tarde—las chicas lo miraron—llegaríamos allá como a las 7 de la mañana hora de allá.

—Yo solo quiero a Rudy—espetó Anna.

— ¿Quién es Rudy? ¿Tu novio? —las tres chicas se miraron las caras y estallaron de la risa— ¿Qué dije que fue tan cómico?

—Rudy es el nombre de mi guitarra.

—… le pusiste nombre a tu guitarra—dijo Roberto.

—Sí.

—… la mía se llama Luz—las chicas quedaron petrificadas con esa confesión.

—Vaya… no eres la única que dejaron caer de bebé, Anna—dijo Laura.

— ¡Cállate! —dijeron Anna y Roberto al mismo tiempo para luego reír.

* * *

Las horas pasaron y ya se encontraban en su avión camino a Tokio. Esta vez los cuatro iban juntos en la fila del medio del avión que era la única con cuatro asientos juntos. Habían hablado de las opciones para escoger despues de que entregaran las calificaciones finales.

La cabeza de Anna daba vueltas, no era por la altura o alguna excusa tonta, era porque estaba pensando mucho en las cosas que vendrán y en lo que podría pasar durante su estadía en Japón, y ¿para qué negarlo? También pensaba en la opción que le había dado Yamamoto-sensei sobre el trabajo de medio tiempo con su amigo en Iwatobi pero… ¿esto significaba que ya había elegido lugar para ir? ¿Y si no le salía Iwatobi como resultado?

* * *

— ¡Por fin!

— ¡Tierra, amada tierra!

—Chicas me están haciendo pasar pena y acabamos de llegar—Sofía intentaba hacer que Anna dejara de intentar besar el sucio suelo.

— ¿Alguna sabe quién nos va a buscar? —preguntó Roberto que cargaba su bolso de mano de un lado junto a su chaqueta y su guitarra en la espalda.

—Yamamoto-sensei dijo que una tal señora Yamamura—dijo Anna.

— ¡Yonemura! ¡Yonemura, Anna! No tendiendo como no puedes recordar los nombres de las personas—decía Laura.

—Son nombres japoneses, a veces son difíciles de recordad—dijo Roberto intentando defender a Anna.

—No solo los japonés, también los latinos los confunde—dijo Sofía.

—… eres un caso perdido niña—dijo Roberto alborotando el cabello de Anna.

— ¡Deja! Me costó arreglarlo bien para el viaje.

—Dejen de pelear y vamos a buscar las maletas.

Poniendo orden a todo ese alboroto por fin salieron a buscar sus maletas, se les tenía permitido llevar dos maletas por persona y un bolso de mano a excepción de Anna y Roberto que llevaban sus guitarras y por eso pagaron extra.

Al encontrar sus maletas, y antes de que Anna se llevara una maleta que no era suya, decidieron esperar afuera a que la tal señora Yonemura apareciera o que leyeran un letrero con sus nombres o con algo que los identificaran.

—Llevamos 20 minutos esperando y me estoy cayendo del sueño—dijo Laura. Se encontraba sentada sobre una de sus maletas y apoyada en la agarradera de la otra.

—Tal vez se le olvido que veníamos hoy—dijo Roberto.

—No creo, el sensei aviso que nos buscara en la… —Anna comprendió lo que pasaba y al parecer todos cayeron en cuenta de lo mismo.

— ¡ELLA TENIA QUE VENIR EN LA NOCHE! —dijeron al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

— ¿Movernos? —todos miraron a Sofía como si estuviera loca—.No me miren así, estamos solos al otro lado del mundo y la persona que nos tenía que buscar lo haría en la noche así que no hay de otra ¡por qué no pienso esperar hasta las 9 de la noche a que esa mujer llegue!

—…

—Cálmate Sofía, si tu dices que nos vayamos entonces buscaremos la manera de salir de aquí—dijo Anna.

—Gracias.

—Solo necesitamos buscar un taxi—dijo Roberto. Anna dejó su guitarra al lado de las maletas y se acerco hasta un señor uniformado— ¿Y aquella que fue a hacer?

—**Disculpe… señor**—el aludido volteó a ver a la chica ojiverde— **queríamos mis amigos y yo saber donde están los taxis, queremos irnos a dormir**—los otros se había acercado para oír que había dicho su amiga. No les sorprendió a las otras dos lo directa que era Anna.

—Tan delicada como una flor—dijo Laura—déjame a mi hacerlo—se acercó al sujeto y habló lo mejor que podia—**Lamento la rudeza de mi amiga, queríamos saber si aquí hay taxis. Acabamos de llegar de un viaje muy largo y queremos ir a… nuestros dormitorios para descansar**—el señor se quedó observando a Laura con una ceja levantada para luego pasar su mirada por cada uno de los jóvenes hasta llegar a Roberto.

—**Esos de ahí**—dijo señalando una fila de carros blancos estacionados lateralmente.

—**Muchísimas gracias señor**—tomaron sus cosas y salieron corriendo hacia a los carros.

—Eres buena—dijo Roberto.

—Todos lo somos, por eso estamos aquí.

— ¡Mira, ahí hay uno grande! —Anna salió corriendo hasta uno de los carros blancos. Iba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta del sujeto que iba también en esa dirección.

— ¡Anna cuidado! —gritó Sofía.

— ¡Auch!

— ¡**Oye**!

Los chicos salieron corriendo a ver a su amiga que estaba tirada en el suelo junto a una de sus maletas, la guitarra había salido volando para otro lado gracias al tremendo golpe que se había dado Anna con el sujeto.

—Anna ¿estás bien? —Laura se agachó a la altura de su amiga para asegurarse de que no se hubiera golpeado muy duro la espalda.

—Estoy bien y no te preocupes por mi espalda.

— **¿Se puede saber en qué pensaba cuando empezó a correr?** —dijo una voz desconocida para ellos, al parecer no era un hombre sino un joven como ellos—**estoy esperando su respuesta.**

—**En verdad lo siento, yo no quería… discúlpeme… yo en verdad no lo vi venir y… y luego…**

—**Olvídelo, lo importante es que no le paso nada ni a usted ni a mi**—Anna se sorprendió al ver que le chico no se había enojado con ella por el golpe. El chico se levanto despacio, al parecer mintió cuando dijo que no se había dado duro al caer—**déjeme ayudarla**—le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo.

—**Muchas gracias**—tomó la mano del joven y levantó la mirada y lo primero con lo que se encontró fueron con dos joyas color aguamarina. El chico tenía un color de ojos hermoso, tan azul y puro como el agua del lago Morraine que una vez vio en Canadá en unas vacaciones.

—**Lamentamos mucho lo de que hizo nuestra amiga**—dijo Sofía apareciendo de repente cortando la conexión que tenían con la mirada. Anna se levantó y soltó la mano del chico rápidamente.

—**No se preocupen, yo estoy bien y ella también**—el chico mantenía una expresión seria, con cada palabra que salía de su boca los demás iban dudando cada vez más de que al chico no le importara el golpe.

—**Acabamos de llegar de un viaje muy largo y sinceramente lo único que queremos hacer es dormir hasta mañana si está permitido, nuestra amiga está un poco torpe por la falta de sueño**—dijo Laura dándole una sonrisa al chico para ver si podia hacerlo cambiar esa expresión seria.

— ¡Hey!

—**Me imagino, perdón que les diga esto pero tienen cara de que no han dormido en un buen tiempo**—dijo el chico con una media sonrisa pero aun así se veía serio.

— **¿Nos puedes ayudar? **—dijo Anna saliendo de la nada llamando la atención del chico—**se supone que nuestro vuelo debía traernos en la noche pero lo cancelaron y nos dieron otro**—el chico asintió—**la cosa es que la persona que nos debía buscar debe venir en la noche y no tenemos manera de comunicarnos.**

— **¿y qué quieren que haga yo?**

—**Puedes ayudarnos con esta dirección**—dijo Laura mostrándole un papel con algo anotado. Había entendido lo que Anna estaba haciendo.

— **¿Tokitsu? ¿Van a ir a estudiar ahí?**

—**Algo así… es complicado**—el chico levantó la ceja mirando a Anna— **¿Nos puedes ayudar a llegar ahí?**

—**Si puedo**—las chicas se contentaron—**yo también tengo que ir para allá.**

— **¿Enserio?** —dijo Roberto. Le tenía un poco de desconfianza al moreno.

—**Sí, tengo que ir a revisar unas cosas y a buscar unos papeles que necesito, podemos irnos juntos si quieren.**

—**Por mí no hay problema**—dijo Roberto.

—**Para nosotras tampoco**—dijo Sofía.

—**Muy bien, pero antes de subirme a un taxi con todos ustedes, me gustaría saber con quién voy a viajar**—dijo el chico mostrando media sonrisa nuevamente.

—**Yo soy Sofía Gouveia, mucho gusto**—el chico asintió aun con su media sonrisa.

—**Yo me llamo Laura Peralta.**

—**Yo soy Roberto Russian**—dijo agarrando su guitarra del piso.

—**Yo me llamo Annia Mena, pero me gusta más que me digan Anna**—dijo con una sonrisa la cual raramente el chico correspondió… a su manera. Esto dejó un poco consternada a Anna— **¿Y tu cómo te llamas?**

—**Verdad… perdonen mis malos modales**—dijo rascándose la nuca—.**Me llamo Sosuke. Yamazaki Sosuke.**

_**Continuará.**_

* * *

_**Hola, hola... hola.**_

_**Ando con algo de actualizar rapido, no se que me pasa pero como les prometi ya salio nuestro primer chico de Free! :D**_

_**Solo quiero aclarar que no hay parejas en este fic... por ahora, yo voy a dejar que eso fluya como el río, soliiiito.**_

_**La cancion que tocaba Roberto se llama Cerro Avila y es de Ilan Chester. Las empanadas, maltas y cuatro son cosas de acá de Venezuela pero en toda Latino America estan solo que no me se los nombres. En este fic van a haber letras de canciones en algunos momentos porque como vemos, hay dos personajes que les gusta la musica.**_

_**Tomo la oportunidad para de esta manera hacer conocer más mi país, cualquier lugar mencionado en el fic sobre Venezuela existe al igual que en Japón.**_

_**Espero que les guste, se que no llegamos a los 5 reviews (solo faltaba 1 soliiiito) quiero que me cuenten si le sgustó o no o cualquier cosa que quieran decir de esta locura :D obviamente desde ya quiero saber sus opiniones de quien creen que deberia ser la pareja principal en el fic ¿Con quien debe estar Anna? mmmm dificil, dificil tan dificil que ni yo se :p**_

_**Sin mas locuras que escribir... me despido :( nos veremos en el siguiente capi muuuuuy pronto. **__**Besos y abrazos. **_

_**Althea de Leo.**_

_**PS: esta es una seccion de recomendacion de musica. La primera cancion recomendada seraaaa... "Vivo" de Guaco, es un grupo de Venezuela y les aseguro que la cancion es buena. Hare esto cada capítulo.**_

_**PS2: Si quieren pueden escuchar la cancion de Cerro Avila en el momento que Roberto la cante (ya es decision de ustedes) ahora si me voy a dormir. Bye, bye.**_


	4. Capítulo 3

_Disclaimer: Free! no me pertenece (lastimosamente), yo solo me divierto con sus personajes y no lucro con esto._

_Anna, Sofía, Laura y Roberto son mis Oc's junto al resto de personajes que no conoscan._

_¡ATENCIÓN! Ahora la cosa es diferente._

_Japones:Hola_

Español_:**Hola**  
_

* * *

_Capítulo 3_

Despues del aparatoso accidente con Anna y Sousuke, decidieron que ya era hora de tomar un medio de transporte hasta los dormitorios donde deberían estar, por lo menos, esperándolos. Encontraron una Van que era lo suficiente espaciosa para tantos jóvenes y sus maletas incluyendo el bolso que llevaba Sousuke.

—Buenos días jóvenes—dijo el conductor que había estado ayudando a Roberto y a Sousuke con las maletas de todos.

—Buenos días señor, lamentamos la tardanza pero es que son muchas maletas—dijo Laura en nombre de todos.

—No hay problema, estoy acostumbrado a eso—dijo amablemente el señor.

De la nada un ruido fuerte se escuchó en la parte de atrás, como si algo se hubiera caído y golpeado fuertemente contra el piso.

— **¿Qué fue eso Roberto? **—preguntó Sofía.

—**No… no fue nada… tranquilas—**dijo Roberto de manera sospechosa, raramente buscaba con la vista a Anna, por si había visto algo—Sousuke-san, páseme la última maleta, por favor—había algo raro en Roberto y Anna pudo notarlo por la forma en que lo dijo.

—Solo dime Sousuke o Yamazaki, me siento viejo si le agregas el "san"—dijo Sousuke pasándole el objeto que se había caído.

—**Roberto ¿Qué pas…?** … —Anna había volteado para poder ver mejor que hacia su nuevo amigo. Cuando divisó mejor lo que pasó volteó totalmente y miró lo que sujetaba Roberto— No… me digas… que… eso fue lo que se escuchó.

—Está bien, no te digo—dijo Roberto con una risita nerviosa.

—**Anna, Anna, cálmate que a Rudy no le pasó nada.**

— **¡No me digas que me calme!**

—No entiendo nada de lo que dicen pero creo que tiene algo que ver con ese estuche de guitarra—dijo Sousuke viendo como Laura y Sofía intentaban calmar a su amiga antes de que le lanzara el zapato en la cara a Roberto.

—Es su guitarra.

—Entiendo… —Sousuke volteó hacia Anna para encontrarse con que andaba gritando cosas en español—Oye, _Ryu—_se hizo un silencio inmediato— ¿podrías dejar el escándalo? Está molestando un poco.

—**Ya se murió este**—dijo Laura. La cara de Anna cambio a una expresión pacifica por un segundo para pasar a una oscura.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste? —dijo Anna con una clara expresión de molestia.

—_Ryu_, porque no dejas de gruñir.

—Agárrenme porque lo mato—Laura y Sofía temieron lo peor de parte de su amiga.

—Ya acabamos aquí—dijo Roberto a Sousuke para que dejara de penetrar con la mirada a Anna que parecía que en cualquier momento liberaba a la bestia—te seré sincero, no las conozco bien a todas pero por lo que sé Anna, es un poco temperamental cuando se meten con ella—decía en susurro al moreno, cerró la parte de atrás para pode subir al auto—te recomiendo que no digas nada cuando entremos si quieres tener hijos.

—… está bien.

—Así está mejor—dijo Roberto antes de entrar. Roberto tomó asiento al lado de Sofía, Laura estaba en un puesto individual al lado de la puerta y Anna en el único asiento doble que quedaba ya que las maletas eran tantas que ocupaban hasta los asientos de atrás.

— **¿Y este por qué se tiene que sentar conmigo?**

—**Porque no hay más puestos, solo es hasta que lleguemos a los dormitorios**—dijo Roberto masajeándose el puente de la nariz, tenía que tener una paciencia bendecida porque si fuera otro ya hubiera hecho cualquier locura.

—Ya que se la van a pasar hablando en español, lo cual considero una falta de respeto, dile a _Ryu_ que yo no soy mala persona y que no intento molestarla—dijo Sousuke antes de sentarse.

—E igualmente me llamas _Ryu_, pero tranquilo, como se que no quieres molestarme entonces lo acepto—dijo Anna con sarcasmo.

— ¡Ya basta! —gritó Laura—señor, llévenos a esta dirección y que sea rápido—entregó el papel con la dirección al taxista para que se pusiera en marcha antes de que arrojara a todos por la ventana.

—Como diga señorita.

El trayecto desde que dejaron el aeropuerto fue de puro silencio, ninguno abrió la boca desde que dejaron el estacionamiento y Anna estaba más incomoda que nunca con ese chico a su lado. Por el rabillo del ojo intento ver que estaba haciendo.

El chico ojiazul estaba escuchando música de su Ipod con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados. Por un momento Anna termino volteando la cabeza hacia él sin saber por qué. Lo observo por unos momentos, no podia apartar la mirada de sus ojos, a pesar de que estuvieran cerrados en el momento, por alguna extraña razón quería que los abriera para volver a ver esos ojos de un azul tan puro.

—Observar así es de mala educación, _Ryu_—susurró Sousuke para sorpresa de Anna.

— ¿De qué hablas? Yo estaba viendo por la ventana—dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas por la pena de ser descubierta por el alto chico.

—Mmmm, entiendo—abrió los ojos y se quedó observando por un momento a Anna— ¿Sabes? Debería dejar de llamarte _Ryu_—siguió susurrando para que los demás no escucharan.

—Por fin te das cuenta…

—Debería llamarte _Mei_ envés de Ryu—las mejillas de Anna llegaron a un tono de rojo del cual sus mejillas jamás se habían puesto.

— ¿Es que aquí a los japoneses les gusta decir cosas raras?

—No, nos gusta ser sinceros la mayoría de las veces—dijo Sousuke.

—La mayoría de las veces… ¿Cómo se que no mientes?

—No sabes, confórmate con saber que somos sinceros a medias.

—Eres un…

— ¿Quieres cantar, Anna? —dijo Roberto de sorpresa, estaba detrás del asiento de Laura con Sofía hablando de temas triviales.

— ¿Cantar? No creo que podamos cantar aquí—dijo Anna tratándose de zafar de esa ya que desde que Roberto preguntó si quería cantar, Sousuke no dejaba de clavar su mirada en ella junto a una sonrisa ladina que le estaba sacando de quicio a Anna.

—Señor, ¿Cuanto falta para llegar? —preguntó Laura.

—Aun falta una hora señorita.

—Nos da tiempo para unas cuantas canciones, **¿Qué te parece Anna?** —dijo Roberto que ya había sacado a su guitarra, Luz—¿Quieres que saque a Rudy?

—No, no, no, así está bien es mejor usar la tuya que ya la sacaste—dijo con nerviosismo.

— ¿Quieres cambiar de puesto para que puedas estar más cerca? —preguntó Sousuke.

—Si quieres—el aludido se paró un momento para que Anna pudiera pasar a sentarse en su lugar ya que ella estaba sentada del lado de la ventana. Como era tan alto tenía que estar un poco encorvado para poder medio quedar parado en el lugar. Cuando se sentó Anna en su lugar, Sousuke pudo pasar a sentarse nuevamente, claro que en el camino hubo algunos pequeños roces entre los dos.

— ¿No te puedes sentar más rápido?

— ¡Anna! ¿Qué canción cantamos? —dijo Roberto para llamar su atención—¿te sabes alguna en ingles?

—Sí, se me algunas—dijo Anna pensando en cual podrían cantar.

— ¿Qué tal si cantan _Be my forever_ de Christina Perry y Ed Sheeran? —sugirió Sofía. Había algo de picardía en su tono de voz para con su amiga la cual del devolvió una cara de "¿Qué coños te pasa?"

—No es mala idea, yo me la sé—dijo Roberto.

—"_Perfecto_" —pensó Anna—está bien, también me la sé.

—Ok—Roberto tomó posición y empezó a tocar y Anna comenzó.

—_We're on top of the world__, __we're on top of the world. __Now darling, sit down, let go_—Anna comenzó en buen tono, logró llevar el ritmo de la canción a pesar de que hace tiempo que no la había cantado.

—_Can I call you, you're mine,__so can I call you, you're mine now darling for a whole lot of time__. __My heart finally trust my mind_—Roberto empezó a cantar junto a Anna esa pequeña parte al mismo tiempo que tocaba a Luz.

—_And I know somehow is right_—continuo Anna antes del coro. Sousuke no quitaba la vista de la chica mientras cantaba, ya que ella estaba dándole la espalda realmente no se daba cuenta que el moreno tenía sus gemas azules clavadas sobre ella. No era que le gustase, en realidad todos ellos les parecía muy interesantes y raros.

—_And Oh, we got time __Yeah. So darling just say you'll stay right by my side__. __And oh we got love__, __Yeah.__So darling just swear you'll stand right by my side__—c_antaron Roberto y Anna al mismo tiempo.

—_We're on top of the world__, __we're on top of the world.__Now darling, sit down, let go_—terminó Anna.

—¡Eso amiga!

—Hace tiempo que no cantaba esa canción—dijo rascándose la mejilla—gracias Roberto por recordármela—dijo con una sonrisa.

—En verdad cantan bien juntos, hacen buena pareja—dijo Sousuke. Roberto y Anna se miraron al tiempo que se sonrojaban para luego apartar sus miradas del otro.

—No digas locuras, no nos conoces además de que lo conocí hace un día—dijo Anna mirando a Sousuke.

—Como digas—su actitud hacia molestar a Anna de sobremanera.

— ¡Dios dame paciencia! —gritó Anna al techo con frustración.

—Ya volvió Ryu—dijo Sousuke.

— ¡AAAAAAH!

_**1 hora despues.**_

El viaje había sido un poco movido y problemático por las constantes discusiones de Anna y Sousuke, mas Anna que Sousuke, este ultimo mantenía su semblante tranquilo y no se irritaba para nada.

Hubo una parte del trayecto donde todos durmieron un rato incluyendo a los peleadores. Anna había accedido a la sugerencia de Roberto de darle su puesto a ella y que él se sentara con Sousuke el resto del camino pero aun así el chico la seguía molestando con el asunto del _"Ryu"._

Llegaron a las 8 de la mañana a un edificio blanco de tal vez unos 6 pisos, poseía una entrada elegante y amplia, no parecía un mal lugar para ellos.

—Es bonito el lugar—Anna estaba embelesada con todas las cosas a su alrededor. A pesar de no ser una calle llena de anuncios, como se solía ver en las fotos, el ambiente era tranquilo y daba cierta sensación de paz.

—Bueno, ya que están aquí es mejor que yo me vaya—dijo Sousuke que iba saliendo de último detrás de Sofía.

— ¿No era que tenias que buscar algo aquí?

—Estos son los dormitorios de ustedes, Tokitsu queda en otra parte—los otros se sorprendieron con la información, nadie les había dicho eso.

— ¿Queda lejos de aquí? —preguntó Laura que estaba colocándose su chaqueta porque hacia un poco de brisa.

—No mucho, solo tienen que tomar el tren y pasar una estación de esta que está aquí cerca y ya—dijo con manteniendo su semblante serio. Había momentos en que los chicos pensaban si era que estaba molesto o si era que su cara era así.

—Muchas gracias por todo Sousuke—dijo Sofía con una sonrisa.

—Nos salvaste—dijo Roberto.

—Denle las gracias a Ryu, ella fue la que chocó conmigo.

—**Y vuelve la burra al trigo**—dijo Anna para si misma mientras los demás se reían.

— ¿Vives en Tokio? —preguntó Roberto, estaba sacando las maletas con ayuda del taxista para que el hombre pudiera escapar rápido de ese grupo de chicos.

—No realmente, vivo en otro lado lejos de aquí, bien lejos—dijo Sousuke—, solo viene porque necesitaba entregar unos papeles a una universidad aquí.

— ¿Una universidad? ¿No están en clases aun? —preguntó Laura.

—Si, a decir verdad estoy perdiendo clases ahora mismo y debería estar entrenando para las competencias regionales, pero esto es importante por ahora.

—Que bien que vayas a estudiar en Tokio, debe ser emocionante—dijo Sofía.

—Mmm, más o menos—dijo Sousuke rascándosela nuca—.Fue un placer conocerlos a todos aunque no sé nada de ustedes ahora que lo pienso bien.

—No importa, mejor así—dijo Anna cortándolo.

—Fue un placer conocerte _Mei_—Anna volvió a sonrojarse—y también a todos.

—Igualmente—dijeron todos menos Anna que seguía sonrojada.

—Anna… —Laura le dio con el codo en las costillas.

—Igual… mente—dijo arrastrando las palabras.

—Espero verlos algún día… o por Tokio… Adiós—dio media vuelta y siguió su camino hacia la entrada del metro en una de las esquinas de esa calle.

—Que chico tan molesto—dijo Anna.

—Cállate que te gustó—dijo Laura con una sonrisa pícara.

—No sé de que hablas, el cambio de horario ya te afectó—dijo Anna con un semblante serio. Habían momentos donde hablaba enserio y este era uno de ellos.

Los chicos tomaron sus pertenencias y fueron hasta la puerta para que los dejaran entrar y que les terminaran de explicar todo. Tocaron varias veces el timbre pero nadie les abría. Estuvieron parados frente a la puerta unos diez minutos más hasta que una señora de mediana estatura apareció al abrirse una puerta que estaba del otro lado de la habitación.

— ¡**Por fin**! —dijo Roberto. La señora sacó unas llaves y abrió la puerta y recibió a los jóvenes con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días jóvenes, ¿Qué se les ofrece?

—Somos los chicos de Venezuela, señora—dijo Roberto que era el mayor de todos así que debía hacerse responsable, en parte, por las chicas que aun eran menores.

— ¡Oh por Dios! Si son solo unos niños—dijo la señora con sorpresa.

—…

—No somos tan jóvenes, señora—dijo Laura.

—Claro que si lo son, entren, entren—los empezó a empujar para que entraran rápido—pensé que llegarían en la noche.

—Problemas con los vuelos, pero lo importante es que estamos aquí—dijo Sofía con una sonrisa.

—Tan lindas las tres y que guapo usted jovencito—dijo agarrando una de las mejillas de Anna.

—Eh… muchas gracias por… el cumplido pero… me duele, Yonemura-san—dijo Anna tratando se zafarse.

—Lo siento mi niña—dijo riendo la encantador señora.

—Podría explicarnos… la… ¿situación aquí?

— ¿Qué quieren saber? —habían caminado hasta un salón donde por lo visto era una sala de estar para todos los inquilinos del lugar. La señora Yonemura se había sentado en uno de los sillones individuales y ellos demás en un sillón más grande donde cabían perfectamente los cuatro.

—Todo—dijo Roberto.

—Bien, empecemos por las presentaciones—todos asintieron—.Yo me llamo Aki Yonemura, pueden decirme Yonemura-san o Aki-san. Soy la presidenta de este dormitorio, llevo las finanzas y soy la encargada de que todos tengan una buena estadía en este lugar—Laura levantó la mano— ¿si querida?

—Primero que nada, mucho gusto Yonemura-san. Yo me llamo Laura y quisiera saber si hay más alumnos extranjeros como nosotros en este dormitorio.

—Por desgracia no, aquí hay alumnos que vienen de otras partes de Japón que vienen a Tokio a cursar sus últimos tres años de estudio—Sofía levantó la mano.

—Yo me llamo Sofía, mucho gusto y quisiera saber más sobre el instituto.

—Buena pregunta, como sabrán Tokitsu tiene es una institución ejemplar, ellos aceptan a todo alumno que merece estar ahí. Tokitsu tiene varias escuelas alrededor de Japón y cuenta con buenos equipos en varios deportes por si están interesados en alguna activ…

—Natación—dijeron todos menos Sofía.

—Oh… nadadores, perfectos para ir a Iwatobi.

— **¿Qué tiene la gente aquí con Iwatobi?** —preguntó Anna en voz baja a Roberto.

—Estoy segura que lo harán de maravilla, vi sus informes y me parecieron excelentes, estoy segura que lograran ir a buenos lugares. Las clases serán de lunes a viernes de 8 de la mañana hasta la 1 de la tarde, el resto del día pueden hacer lo que quiera. Eso si, me imagino que les habrán explicado las reglas.

—No muy bien en realidad. Yo me llamo Roberto—dijo el pelirrojo.

—Muchas gracias señora. Yo me llamo Anna y no es por ser grosera pero tengo un sueño que me está matando.

—Los entiendo—dijo la señora riendo—los llevaré a sus cuartos y hoy podrán descansar un rato. Las reglas están pegadas en cada habitación, confío en que sabrán cumplirlas al pie de la letra.

—Confíe en que si lo haremos—dijo Roberto.

Caminaron por la sala hasta unas escaleras. Las paredes del lugar eran de un color durazno suave, tenía algunas plantas pequeñas y la sala era muy acogedora. Subieron hasta el tercer piso, había un pequeño descanso en medio donde de un lado habían dos puertas y del otro una sola.

—La puerta de la derecha es la habitación de ustedes tres mis niñas. De ahora en adelante tendrán que hablar japonés lo más que puedan.

—Lo intentaremos—dijo Laura.

—Excelente, ahora despídanse de su amigo, él tiene otra habitación en la parte de arriba.

—Adiós músico—dijo Anna dándole un abrazo.

—Nos vemos al rato enana.

—Adiós Roberto—dijeron Laura y Sofía.

—Nos vemos bellezas—dijo haciendo un signo de paz con los dedos.

—Adiós.

La habitación de las chicas tal vez no fuese una de las más grandes pero si parecía cómoda. Consistía en dos literas, una a cada lado del cuarto, un armario grande para las tres, un baño por desgracia y dos escritorio uno al lado de otro. Las paredes era de un color perla que contrastaban bien con el color madera de los muebles y de las sabanas.

—No está mal.

—**No, ahora si me disculpan, esta belleza necesita un sueñito—**las dos chicas rieron por las locuras de Anna.

—Tienes razón pero no olvides lo que dijo Yonemura-san, más japonés menos español—

—De acuerdo, ahora déjame dormir—dijo Anna tapándose la cara con la almohada.

—Buenas noches-dijeron Laura y Sofía.

* * *

_**4 días después.**_

Las clases habían comenzado y los chicos no podían creer que les fuera bien, habían echo unas tareas y lo mejor era que no tenían que usar uniforme. Anna y Laura habían conocido a unas personas de Perú y Colombia así que intentaban hablar lo más que pudieran en japonés.

El primer día de después de clases las chicas junto a Roberto, habían decidido ir a pasear por los alrededores un rato para conocer mejor la zona donde estarían menos de 24 días. Vieron muchas cosas interesantes por un día de paseo pero como siempre Anna quería más. Al día siguiente no quisieron salir ya que tenían tareas pero Anna era rápida y las había logrado terminar a tiempo.

—Me voy—dijo Anna. Quería ir a comprar algo que había visto en una tienda a unas cuadras de ahí. Iba vestida con un skinny jean negro, una camisa de jean claro y holgada, las mangas amarradas con unos botones y abierta hasta el tercer botón. Se coloco unas ballerinas de color piel y una cartera tipo mochila de color beige y usando el cabello suelto dejando que las ondas cayeran de manera natural.

—Tan bonita… confiesa rata ¿a quién vas a ir a ver? —dijo Laura, se encontraba concentrada en su tarea.

—**A nadie, loca**—Anna tomó una botella de su perfume de vainilla y se lo colocó en los lugares estratégicos—vuelvo en un rato.

—No te vayas a perder, cualquier cosa nos llamas—dijo Sofía. Las chicas habían ido el mismo día que llegaron a ver como resolvían el asunto de sus celulares, después de tanto hablar y de explicar a las personas de la tienda lo que querían, por fin lograron conseguir unas líneas temporales.

—Ok, no vemos.

—Adiós.

Anna salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras con rapidez. Salió de su residencia y se puso a caminar con calma. Había visto una camisa que le había encantado en un tienda a unas cuantas cuadras de ahí, mentir a sus amigos no la hacía mala persona ¿o sí?

Las calles eran tan limpias y por los momentos estaban sin mucha gente. Había llegado a una esquina y estaba esperando que cambiara la Los cuatro días que llevaban ahí habían sido de ensueño, nada podía hacer que ese día Anna se sintiera mal.

—Pero miren quien está aquí—dijo una voz al lado de Anna.

—Dios mío—Anna volteó lentamente solo para encontrarse con la mirada azul de Sousuke— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estoy esperando para cruzar—dijo con toda normalidad.

—… buen punto.

—Al parecer hoy esta Mei y no Ryu—dijo acercándose un poco mas a Anna.

—No me molestes o Ryu saldrá.

—Tan graciosa—dijo riendo un poco.

—Mmm…

— ¿Por qué eres así conmigo? Yo no te he hecho nada—dijo con inocencia.

—No claro que no, tú eres un ángel—dijo Anna con sarcasmo. La luz había cambiado y ya podía cruzar para poder quitarse al fastidioso chico.

—Mmm… espera Mei—dijo Sousuke caminando detrás de ella.

— ¡Anna! ¡Mi nombre es Anna! —se había volteado en medio del cruce para gritarle al chico.

—Ok… Anna, pero pudiste decirme eso en otro lado—Anna volteó y vio la fila de carros tocándoles para que se movieran.

— ¡Dios santo! Viste las cosas que me haces hacer—ya estaba del otro lado.

—No fue mi culpa, yo solo te salude.

—…

—Aun no me has respondido ¿Por qué eres así conmigo?

—Porque eres presumido y…

—Y ¿de dónde sacaste esa conclusión? No nos conocemos—dijo Sousuke con su típica sonrisa.

—… yo…

— ¿Qué te parece si te invito a u lugar cerca de aquí?

—Ni que fueras el último chico de Tokio.

—Esa actitud tuya está comenzando a molestarme un poco y para que yo me irrite toma bastante tiempo.

—Está bien, lo siento no debí responderte así, es verdad, no te conozco y no debí sacar conclusiones de ti tan apresuradamente—dijo Anna tomando aire. Sousuke quedó de piedra, no se esperaba una disculpa por parte de esa chica tan rara.

—Wow… entonces… ¿Quieres ir conmigo a donde te dije?

—… está bien, solo porque me siento mal de tratarte así—dijo Anna dando media vuelta para mirarlo de frente ya que le estaba dando la espalda a Sousuke.

—Me gusta más cuando Mei está afuera y no Ryu—dijo con calma.

— ¡ME LLAMO ANNA!

_Continuará._

* * *

_Buenas, buenas gente bonita.  
_

_Por fiiiiiin actualizo una hora descente!_

_No hay mucho que decir hoy en realidad... solo quiero decirles que gracias por la oportunidad y que espero que esta loquera que escribo les guste tanto como a mi escribirlo para todos ustedes. Gracias a los review de mis lindas y hermoshisisisisimas minions que lo son todo para mi para y le envio un sulodo del tamaño del mundo a **DanishCheese** por su comentario, te queria agradecer por privado pero ya sabemos por que no pude :(_

_Ahoraaaa... la seccion de recomendacion de canciones: Nuestra recomendacion de hoy eeeees... (tan, tan. taaaaan) Be my forever de Christina Perri la cual esta en el capitulo de hoy, espero que les guste._

_Sin mas locuras que agregar medespido y nos vemos prontiiiiiito :) Besos y abrazotes :D_

_Althe de Leo._

_PS: dejen reviews ._

_Ps: Las parejas no estan escogidas aun asi que... tendran que esperar un poco :)_


	5. Capítulo 4

_Disclaimer: Free! no me pertenece (lastimosamente), yo solo me divierto con sus personajes y no lucro con esto._

_Anna, Sofía, Laura y Roberto son mis Oc's junto al resto de personajes que no conoscan._

_Japones:Hola_

Español_:**Hola**_

* * *

_Capítulo 4_

Sousuke podía disfrutar ver la cara de Anna molesta todo el día pero habían dos opciones que podían traer consecuencias si seguía molestando a la ojiverde: 1- Había la posibilidad de que quedara sin un diente delantero o 2- Que lo dejara estéril de una patada. Cualquiera de las dos podía pasar.

—Ok, ok, no te molesto mas, Anna.

—Gracias—Sousuke levantó la ceja—hay personas más fastidiosas que tú que me molestan así que no te preocupes.

— ¿Cómo quienes?

—Como mis amigos que me tienen el celular a reventar en estos momentos—Anna sacó el celular del bolsillo de su pantalón. Tenía 5 llamadas perdida y un mensaje, ya que el celular estaba en vibración, a la pierna de Anna parecía que le estuvieran dando masajes cada 5 segundos—y apenas me acabo de ir de los dormitorios, es que son fastidiosos y medio.

— ¿Habrá pasado algo malo? —preguntó Sousuke. Habían caminado como una cuadra sin darse cuenta.

—No creo, si es algo malo entonces ya tendría 20 llamadas perdidas por cada una de mis amigas y al menos 50 mensajes entre las dos—dijo revisando su celular sin mirar ni un momento al chico—voy a llamarles.

—Buena idea—dio Sousuke. Anna marcó el número de Laura pero no contestaba.

—Me escriben, me llaman y luego no me contestan—trancó y llamó nuevamente—… mmm… ¿Laura?

—_Si amiga._

— **¿Qué quieres? ¿Para qué me están reventando el teléfono a llamadas?** —Sousuke se quedó mirando a la chica mientras hablaba, le parecía gracioso cuando hablaban su idioma natal.

—**_Roberto bajó a nuestro cuarto y estamos aquí los tres._**

—**Aja y a mí que me importa eso si estoy afuera de compras.**

—**_Pues… qu…_** —sonó como si alguien le hubiera quitado el teléfono a Laura.

— **¿Laura? ¿Qué pasa ahí?**

— _¡Enana!_

— **¿Qué quieres Roberto?**

—_Te llamamos para que cuando vuelvas nos traigas unas cosas._

— **¿Ahora soy mandadera?**

—**_Sí, tráenos unas donas de ese lugar al que fuimos antes y unos cafés que los de aquí están horribles, necesito mi café diario sino la cabeza me revienta_**.

—… está bien, iré cuando tenga tiempo.

—_Dale enana, chao_.

—**Chao músico**—trancó y miró la pantalla del teléfono—… ¿Por qué tienen que molestar tanto?

— ¿Quiénes? —preguntó Sousuke sacando a Anna de su mundo.

—Mis amigos, quieren que les lleve unas cosas de una pastelería a la que fuimos.

—Si quieres después de nuestra cita te llevo a ese lugar y te ayudo a cargar todo—dijo con su semblante serio.

— ¡¿CITA?! Ahora si me vas a decir que te fumas. Yo jamás die que esto era una cita, primero porque apenas te conozco y segundo es que me caes mal.

—Mmmm, pues es una cita para mí así que te aguantas porque ya dijiste que si y a mí no me gusta esperar por nadie.

—Eres un…

—Nada de español aquí. Quiero saber más de ustedes cuatro, jamás había conocido gente como ustedes.

—Mejor te cuento todo cuando lleguemos al lugar.

—Está bien.

Los dos jóvenes continuaron caminando por unos minutos más hasta que Sousuke paró en un local de fachada moderna. Las paredes eran blancas y tenía un ventanal justo en frente que decía "Summer Light Café". El lugar se veía muy acogedor y tranquilo.

—Primero las damas—Anna no se dio cuenta que Sousuke había abierto la puerta para que ella pasara primero. Al parecer el chico quería ganar puntos.

—Gracias—dijo Anna con una pequeña sonrisa.

Cuando entraron los recibió una chica de estatura pequeña, llevaba una camisa naranja, un pantalón de jean negro y un delantal blanco con naranja.

—Buenas tardes ¿Mesa para dos?

—Si por favor—dijo Sousuke. La chica los llevó hasta una mesa en el fondo cerca del ventanal para que tuvieran más luz y al parecer era un lugar cómodo. Tenía dos sillas y la mesa era de un tamaño perfecto, ni tan pequeña ni tan grande.

—Espero que disfruten, en un momento vengo para que me digan que les traigo.

—Muchas gracias—dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Anna lo miró y viceversa, al mismo tiempo que Anna soltaba una risita y Sousuke solo levantaba la ceja junto a una sonrisa ladina que adornando su rostro.

—Te ves mejor cuando te ríes, Mei.

— ¿Te lo tengo que decir otra vez o te lo tengo que gritar en frente de todos para que entiendas? —dijo Anna con un poco de molestia.

—No, tranquila ya entendí—la mirada de Anna no le afectaba mucho ya que envés de intimidante en realidad era muy tierna.

—Ya que estamos aquí—dijo Anna— ¿Qué quieres saber de nosotros?

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —dijo Sousuke apoyando su codo en la mesa y descansaba su cara en la mano.

—Pues… somos de Venezuela. Laura, Sofía y yo somos de un pueblo llamado Punto Fijo y está localizado en una Península. Roberto es de la capital así que el debe estar más acostumbrado al aire de ciudad más que nosotras—Sousuke no dejaba de clavar su mirada en ella— ¿Por qué me miras así?—dijo con una sonrisa.

—Es interesante, jamás había conocido a personas de Venezuela—dijo fascinado.

— ¿En verdad? —el chico negó con la cabeza—.Bueno… esa es la historia de dónde venimos así que…

—Aun faltan preguntas.

—No es justo, yo también quiero saber e ti—Anna se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho mientras Sousuke solo agrandaba mas su sonrisa al escuchar a la chica decir eso—no quise decirlo de esa manera… no… ¡No me mires así!

—Lo siento, te ves graciosa cuando haces esas caras. He oído que los latinos son muy expresivos y que no les da pena decir las cosas directamente.

—La mayoría—dijo Anna.

—Mmmm—la mirada del chico empezó a poner a Anna nerviosa.

—Y-y-y… y si mejor pedimos—dijo Ana agarrando el menú que tenia frente a ella para desviar la mirada de Sousuke.

—Tienes razón—Sousuke agarró el menú también y se puso a ver que había de interesante aunque para él lo más interesante era esa chica frente a él, tan rara y loca pero a la vez tierna.

— ¿Qué les puedo ofrecer? —Anna pegó un brinco del susto que le dio la chica cuando llegó a la mesa.

—Me asustó—Anna escuchó un risita desde el otro lado de la mesa. Sousuke había soltado una pequeña risa al ver a Anna saltar del susto lo cual provocó que la chica clavara sus ojos en él.

—Perdón—dijo Sousuke en un susurro mientras pegaba más su vista en el menú.

—… A mí me trae un Latte Vainilla y un cupcake de chocolate, por favor—dio el menú de vuelta a la chica a la vez que le daba una sonrisa para que no creyera que la mirada matadora iba hacia ella.

— ¿Y usted joven?

—Lo mismo que a ella—dijo entregando el menú— ¿Qué?

— ¿Enserio? ¿Lo mismo que ella? Es una técnica de coqueteo muy mala y vieja, te aseguro que así jamás llamaras la atención de una chica—dijo Anna mirando el menú de la pared que estaba detrás de Sousuke.

—En realidad me gustan esas dos cosas—en ese momento Anna sintió tanta vergüenza que no encontraba como disimular el sonrojo—.Tranquila, no sabias eso.

—Ahora si lo sé.

—Ves, estamos aprendiendo cosas de los dos—Anna seguía sin entender aun la actitud del chico— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—16 años—dijo con un tono neutro y a la vez de fastidio.

— ¿No te gusta tener 16?

—Es solo que no puedo hacer algunas cosas porque no soy mayor de edad aquí en Japón y eso me molesta un poco en realidad. Cumplo los 17 en Agosto.

—Mmmm, yo tengo 17 años—dijo Sousuke— ¿No quieres preguntar nada?

— ¿Dónde vives?

—En mi casa—dijo de lo más natural.

—Que graciosito el niño.

—Lo siento. En realidad vivo en… en Osaka—dijo Sousuke.

— ¿Por qué dudaste? —dijo Anna.

—No sé de que hablas, como sea, sigo yo para preguntarte. Hagamos una pregunta tu y luego yo, así será más fácil conocernos.

—Está bien.

— ¿Tienes novio? —Anna casi se cae de la silla al escuchar esa pregunta, ¿es que acaso no podía ser más directo?

—Tenia, él era un idiota y el terminó conmigo porque no quería que viniera a Japón y yo le dije que ni él ni nadie iba a poder evitar que yo viniera—dijo Anna con un tono melancólico.

— ¿Lo extrañas? —preguntó Sousuke.

—Ey, ey, se supone que es una pregunta tú y una pregunta yo—dijo Anna dándole un golpecito a la mesa.

—Ok, ok—otra risa salió de los labios del chico.

— ¿Qué haces exactamente en Tokio? —dijo apoyando su cara en la mano para poder mirarlo directamente a la cara.

—A ver sobre una universidad que me aceptó. Me escogieron gracias a que me vieron nadar en los campeonatos en que he participado desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando me aceptaron no tuve que preocuparme por mas nada y decidí volver con… con mis amigos… a nadar, sin preocupaciones de nada.

— ¿Nadar? ¿Eres nadador? —Sousuke asintió—Yo también.

— ¿Enserio? —dijo sorprendido.

—Si—dijo Anna con emoción—.Yo nadaba desde pequeña gracias a que mi… mi… —Anna no podía sacar las palabras de su boca—mi abuelo… gracias a que mi abuelo me enseño cuando estaba pequeña. Luego de eso deje de nadar por un tiempo y hace ya unos años volví a nadar pero por… porque tengo un problema en la espalda, entonces necesito hacer ejercicios en el agua.

— ¿Problema? ¿Tienes algo grave? —preguntó con un tono de preocupación.

—No, tranquilo no estoy enferma de esa manera—el chico miró a Anna con ojos de preocupación—.No me mires así por favor, no me gusta la lastima de las personas hacia mí, no estoy enferma de gravedad solo es problemas de postura, eso es todo.

—Me habías asustado—dijo Sousuke—pensé que tenias otra cosa.

—Gracias a Dios no. Fue una lesión que tuve por un accidente hace unos años—Anna estaba al borde de las lagrimas pero por no pasar vergüenza ante el chico, prefiero tragarse su dolor.

— ¿Qué accidente?

—Lo siento Sousuke, no te puedo contar eso, no por ahora—dijo Anna con una sonrisa para que el chico no preocupara por ella.

—Anna…

—Aquí esta su orden—dijo la mesara apareciendo en el momento justó pensó Anna con alivio.

—Muchas gracias.

—Sí, gracias—dijo Sousuke un poco decepcionado de no haber podido hacer su movimiento con la chica.

Desde ese momento no volvieron a hablar de ese tema, preferían dejar que Anna agarrara más confianza con él y que luego, en futuro ella misma le contara que había pasado en ese accidente.

* * *

Luego de pelear por quien iba a pagar los que habían ordenado, Sousuke se llevó la victoria. Con toda la molestia del mundo Anna, vio como Sousuke pagaba por los dos lo cual a Anna no le pareció buena idea ya que ellos no eran nada, solo unos conocidos por accidente.

—Tenemos que ir a la pastelería por lo de mis amigos—dijo Anna recordando ese pequeño detalle.

—Es cierto, ¿A dónde fueron?

—Sígueme—Anna empezó a caminar dejando atrás a Sousuke.

Caminaron por un rato hasta llegar a una pequeña pastelería cerca de la estación de tren que estaba a una calle de sus dormitorios. Entraron y como no había mucha gente logaron que los atendieran rápido.

—Buenos tardes jóvenes ¿Qué se les ofrece? —dijo una señora regordeta detrás del mostrador—, hoy tenemos unos especiales para parejas tiernas y enamoradas como ustedes dos.

— ¡No somos pareja! —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Oh! Lo siento mucho, en verdad pensé que eran pareja, es que se ven tan tierno y tienen como un aura de enamorados que… bueno… pensé que lo estaban—los dos se sonrojaron ¿Aura de enamorados? ¡Apenas se acaban de conocer!

—Yo lo conocí a él hace solo 4 días… y por accidente.

—Y ella está loca, jamás me enamoraría de una chica así—dijo Sousuke.

Anna no creía lo que había dicho Sousuke, la había llamado loca frente a una desconocida. Volteó y lo miró con decepción, pensó que tal vez sí era un chico bueno y que solo jugaba con ella, pero por lo visto las apariencias engañan y bien que engañan.

—Sabes que Sousuke, por mi te puedes ir a… a otro lado—dijo Anna molesta—no necesito tu ayuda ni tu lastima.

— ¿Qué?

—Hablo sobre lo de mi problema, pensé que eras diferente y que tal vez, solo tal vez podría empezar a considerarte mi amigo—Sousuke se sorprendió por las palabras de Anna—.No necesito tu ayuda, puedo hacerlo sola y no quiero que te me acerques mas nunca—volteó hacia la señora.

—Yo no dije eso con mala intención—dijo Sousuke intentado arreglar las cosas.

—Déjame en paz.

—Pero escúchame…

— ¡Que no!

—Perdón que me meta mis niños—dijo la señora haciendo que los dos le prestara atención a la señora—.No sé qué problemas tendrás tú o de que está hablando el joven pero, las personas que se quieren pelean, así como ustedes, al rato se contentan otra vez y puede que vuelvan a pelear pero eso no significa que no se quieran.

—Señora… gracias por… por su palabras pero… el no es mi novio, no es mi amigo y mucho menos estoy enamorada él, así que por favor… —dijo Anna a toda velocidad, intentaba tomar aire para poder terminar de hablar—por favor… me da un caja de donas de chocolate y cuatro cafés para llevar.

—…

—…

— ¿Qué?

—Ahorita se lo traigo, si quieren pueden sentar—dijo señalando una mesa vacía atrás de ellos. Tomaron el consejo y fueron directo a descansar un momento hasta que llegara la orden.

—Lo siento.

—…

—Oye, en verdad lo siento, pensé que como estuvimos bien toda la tarde… pensé que por lo menos éramos amigos.

—Pues te equivocaste, yo a ti te conocí por accidente, no me simpatizaste mucho al principio lo admito, pero con todo lo que hiciste en la tarde y después de las charlas y todo, pensé que no ibas a hacer eso mas.

— ¿Qué cosas?

—A bromear de esa manera—dijo Anna limpiándose las lagrimas—.A llamarme Ryu, o cualquier otra cosa que se te ocurriera, que me llamaras loca y que dijeras que nunca te enamorarías de alguien como yo.

— ¿Te preocupa eso? ¿Qué no me enamore de ti?

—No me cambies el tema, tú sabes muy bien a que me refiero—dijo Anna al borde del colapso.

—Quiero que entiendas una cosa—dijo Sousuke con tono serio—.Sé que aun no me consideras tu amigo, que puede que si me haya excedido con algunas cosas y que lo de que nunca me enamoraría de una chica como es mentira, si cabría la posibilidad de que una chica como tú me enamorara con sus locuras y cambios de humor—dijo riendo para intentar calmar en ambiente.

—… —Anna desviaba su mirada de la de Sousuke.

—Te estoy pidiendo perdón, con mucha sinceridad de mi parte—Anna volteó y lo miró a los ojos.

— ¿Sabes que se vería hermoso en tu cara? —Sousuke se sonrojo—… mi zapato—Anna se levantó y fue hasta la caja para pagar. Sousuke se levantó de la silla rápidamente y fue hasta la caja con Anna.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que me perdonas? —Anna lo miró por unos segundas para después asentir pero aún con su cara de enojo.

—Una mas Sousuke, una mas y te juro que mi zapato de dejará ese hermoso rostro tuyo como una calcomanía—salió caminando rápido por la puerta.

— ¿Mi hermoso qué? —dijo con una sonrisa para después seguir a Anna con la bandejita de los cafés en una mano mientras Anna llevaba la caja de donas— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste de mi rostro?

—Que mi zapato quedaría lindo en el—dijo sin voltear.

—Ok, ya veo que no te sacaré nada.

—"_Aprende rápido_" —pensó Anna. De repente se detuvo, un sonido estaba llegando a sus oídos— ¿Hay alguien tocando por aquí cerca? —preguntó Anna.

—Normalmente hay chicos tocando instrumentos o cantando junto a sus bandas por las calles, ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Hay uno tocando cerca—dijo Anna volteando para todos lados.

—Creo que se escucha cerca de los dormitorios—dijo Sousuke señalando hacia la calle donde debía estar ubicado los dormitorios.

— ¡Wow! Tenemos nuestro propio show en vivo—dijo Anna contentan.

—"Esta chica sí que tiene unos cambios de humor"—pensó Sousuke para si mismo.

—Ven, quiero veros tocar antes de que se vayan—tomó la mano de Sousuke y empezó a correr hasta llegar a la esquina—.Estúpido semáforo—tenían que esperar unos segundos para que cambiara la luz.

—Espera un momento—dijo Sousuke— ¿Acaso estás viendo lo que yo estoy viendo? —dijo con un tono de sorpresa.

—Hay mucha gente y yo no mido casi 2 metros como tú—dijo Anna con fastidio.

—Pues te informo que al parecer tus amigos tienen una presentación clandestina justo al frente de los dormitorios—dijo Sousuke tratando de vislumbrar quienes estaban ahí—Si, ahí están los tres.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —gritó Anna—y no me invitaron los muy desgraciados.

—… y yo que pensé que gritabas por otra cosa—en ese momento la luz cambió.

—Solo corre—Anna lo tenían aun agarrado de la mano.

Cuando iban cruzando la canción que se escuchaba desde lejos había llegado a su fin. Cuando estuvieron cerca vieron que había unas cuántas personas escuchando el mini concierto que tenían sus amigos. Roberto había sacado a Luz y al parecer Sofía estaba usando un violín que sabrá dios de donde lo sacó y Laura estaba usando a Rudy.

— ¿Qué estarán tocando? —dijo Sousuke al ver de cerca los instrumentos.

—No sé, ven no nos deben ver—dijo jalándolo hacia atrás de la multitud para que no pudieran verlos.

— ¿Ves algo? —preguntó Sousuke.

—No—dijo Anna cabizbaja.

— ¡Muchas gracias, dulce publico! —Anna y Sousuke agudizaron sus oídos al escuchar a Roberto— ¡La siguiente pieza va para las parejas que tenemos aquí, que son muchas! Es una hermosa canción en ingles llamada _How long will I love you?,_ espero que estén listos! —al parecer Roberto era el maestro en todo esto, por lo que dedujo Anna esos estuvieron haciendo demasiado (ósea nada) toda la tarde.

—Para todas esas parejas enamoradas—susurró Anna. Roberto empezó a tocar su guitarra, Laura y Sofía le siguieron.

—_How long will I love you? As long as the stars are above you and longer if I can—_Anna se sorprendió, un sentimiento de tristeza se apoderó de ella. Había estudiado la canción y como sabia ingles entendía la perfección la canción. Sousuke por otro lado veía como el semblante de Anna cambió, no le gustaba verla así, triste.

—_How long will I need you? As long as the seasons need to follow their plan. How long will I be with you? As long as the sea is bound to wash upon the sand_—Anna era una chica fuerte pero no siempre es bueno contener tantas penas. En lo que llevaba de vida Anna, había perdido a seres queridos, siempre los llevaría en su memoria y el corazón, al igual que había vivido falsas promesas de amor. "¿Cuánto tiempo estaré contigo? Tanto como las estrellas estén sobre ti", era una canción hermosa de amor real.

—Sousuke… —el aludido volteó— ¿Tú crees en el amor verdadero? —la pregunta sorprendió al chico. Anna ni siquiera lo miraba, tenía su mirada perdida entre la gente.

—_How long will I want you? As long as you want me to and longer by far. How long will I hold you? As long as your father told you as long as you are_—Roberto tenía una gran voz, a todos los tenía embelezados con la hermosa canción.

—Sí creo—Anna volteó par a ver a Sousuke—.Nunca he tenido el placer de sentirlo antes pero… —Anna no podía quitar la vista de sus ojos—pero sé que alguna parte en este mundo hay alguien para mi, después de todo, para cada persona en este mundo hay alguien esperándonos—al igual que Anna, Sousuke también entendía la canción en su mayoría. Jamás había pensado en algo tan sencillo como el amor, para él solo existían las competencias y sus amigos pero jamás mezclaba las dos cosas.

— ¿Tu crees que alguien me está esperando? —Sousuke se sonrojó pero Anna tenía su vista en otro lado as que no vio como se sonrojaba.

—Sí, yo creo que si hay alguien tan loco como tú, en alguna parte sea lejos o cerca de ti—Anna sonrió. Sousuke había logrado sacarle una sonrisa sincera a la chica, un punto para el nadador.

—_How long will I give to you? As long as I live through you however long you say. How long will I love you? As long as stars are above you and longer if I may_—Roberto terminó de cantar y seguido la gente aplaudió como loca a los tres jovenes.

— ¡Muchas gracias, son un público excelente. Mañana también nos presentaremos, a la misma hora y en la misma calle. Nos vemos mañana, que pasen una linda noche!—dijo Roberto. Sin duda ese chico había trabajado con público antes.

—Anna, antes de que te vayas, tengo que decirte algo—Sousuke agarro a Anna del brazo para que lo mirara—Yo… yo me voy pasado mañana.

— ¿Qué?

—Me regreso a mi ciudad—dijo con tristeza—.Sinceramente jamás pensé en verlos otra vez, pensé que solo sería ese tropiezo que tuvimos y hasta ahí terminaría. Tengo que volver, terminé lo que tenía que hacer aquí en Tokio, mis compañeros me esperan en casa.

—Y… y ¿Qué quieres que haga yo con eso? —intentó sonar desinteresada.

—Solo quería que lo supieras—dijo con tristeza.

—Gracias por decirme, espero que te vaya de maravilla en Osaka—dijo Anna con una sonrisa falsa—.Si me llega a salir la opción de Osaka en mis resultados… yo… yo con gusto la escogería.

— ¿Enserio? —dijo Sousuke sorprendido.

—Sí, sé que al principio no tuvimos la mejor de la relaciones pero hoy me enseñaste que eres una buena persona, que te puedo considerar un amigo mas—dijo Anna—.Mi primera opción para escoger en los resultados, desde que el sensei me dijo, fue Iwatobi—Sousuke abrió los ojos sorprendido.

— ¿Iwatobi? ¿Por qué Iwatobi?

—Sensei dijo que sería perfecto para mi salud, aire limpio, espacios abiertos, que se puede practicar natación todo el año y también dijo que se parece mucho a nuestra ciudad en Venezuela así que me encanto la idea.

—Ya veo… ya que estamos en esta, tengo que decirte algo—dijo con un semblante serio. Anna se preocupo un poco al escuchar su tono de voz—.Por favor no te vayas a molestar.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tienes una novia psicópata y me engañaste con esas palabras dulces que me dijiste? —dijo Anna rápidamente.

—No, no es eso—Sousuke bajó la cabeza—.Es que… yo no vivo en Osaka. Jamás he vivido ahí y no tengo planeado hacerlo.

— ¿Qué?

—Vivo en Iwatobi—Anna abrió los ojos como platos—, asisto a Samezuka, es una escuela de chicos y tienen el mejor equipo de natación en esa zona, tu sensei tiene mucha razón con respecto a Iwatobi, yo se que si vas a Iwatobi podrás mejorar y…

—Espera… ¿me mentiste?

— ¿Qué? Si, si te mentí pero no fue con malas intenciones—Anna ya no podía mas y se dio la vuelta. Se había quitado del lugar de donde estaban para que sus amigos no escucharan nada.

—Oigan, ¿esa no es Anna? —preguntó Roberto a las chicas.

—También está Sousuke con ella—dijo Laura.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ese chico otra vez? —dijo Sofía guardando el violín.

Los chicos estaban terminando de guarda todo antes de ir tras su amiga.

—Yo fui muy, muy honesta contigo—dijo Anna apuntándolo con el dedo acusadoramente—.Yo sabía que había algo raro cuando dijiste que vivías en Osaka, si me querías lejos de ti solo tenias que decirlo y yo me hubiera alejado envés de hacerme acercar más a ti.

—Yo sé y me siento como un imbécil, pero te estoy diciendo sinceramente que si te sale Osaka no vayas, si sale Iwatobi yo estaré allá contigo y te ayudare en todo lo que necesites—había tomado las mano de Anna en las suyas con desesperación.

—Para eso tengo a mis AMIGOS, ellos irán conmigo. Laura, Sofía y Roberto, ellos son mis amigos. Llevo conociendo a Laura y a Sofía desde hace mucho y ellas jamás me han mentido—de un solo tirón sacó sus mano de las de Sousuke—.Ellos no me mienten y estoy segura que ellos darían todo por mí como yo estoy dispuesta a darlo todo por ellos, Sousuke. Pareciera que no supieras que es tener amigos—hubo un silencio éntrelos dos por unos segundos—.Voy a ir a Iwatobi—sentencio Anna.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —una sonrisa aprecio en la cara de Sousuke.

—Borra esa sonrisa, mentiroso. Voy a ir a Iwatobi, pero si estoy allá, no quiero verte cerca de mí o de alguno de mis amigos.

— ¿Por qué te pones así? Solo fue una pequeña mentira.

—Tienes razón, estoy exagerando, lo siento en verdad—dijo con la respiración rápida—.No sé qué me pasa en verdad. Fue el pasar el día contigo, fue lo dulce que eres conmigo, fue tu sinceridad. De cierta manera me alegra que estés en Iwatobi porque siendo franca contigo, jamás hubiera ido a Osaka si salía Iwatobi.

—Entonces estamos a mano—dijo con una sonrisa.

—Si, por lo que veo ambos somos unos mentirosos—dijo riendo.

— ¿Quieres que nos veamos mañana?

— ¿Qué?

—Olvida la pregunta, quiero verte mañana—sentenció el chico.

—Aquí la gente es my directa—dijo Anna,

— ¿Qué dices?

—Digo que… no—dijo con una sonrisa—aún no es momento, tal vez cuando llegue a Iwatobi—dijo con una sonrisa.

—Ok, te entiendo totalmente, te estaré esperando en Iwatobi, pero al menos vamos a despedirnos mañana—dijo con su sonrisa ladina que aunque se llevara bien con Sousuke, a Anna le seguía molestando.

—Está bien, un café y ya—Sousuke asintió—.Nos vemos, nadador—terminó de hablar y se fue junto a sus amigos que se estaban acercando a ellos.

—Adiós—dio media vuelta, caminó hasta la esquina para perderse a la vista de todos y al igual que Anna, llevaba una sonrisa de satisfacción.

— ¿Qué paso Anna? —preguntó Laura, Anna había corrido hasta sus amigos y se había lanzado sobre su hermana de otra madre— ¿Por qué esa sonrisa de tonta? —Anna que seguía abrazando a su amiga la soltó y le regalo una sonrisa medio sincera.

—Nada, aquí están sus donas y sus cafés—dijo señalando las donas que estaban en el piso al igual que la bandeja de cafés—Nos vemos arriba—Anna entró en el edificio y dejó a los otros afuera.

— ¿Qué habrá pasado? —preguntó Sofía.

—No sé, no la veía así desde hace mucho tiempo, entre feliz y triste—Sofía y Roberto miraron a Laura—.Que ella misma les cuente—dijo antes de retirarse hacia el edificio—.Lo único que pueden saber es que lo que Anna mas odia en la vida son los insectos, la leche descremada y las mentiras.

— ¿Y por que odia la leche descremada? —preguntó Roberto.

—No sé.

**_Continuará._**

* * *

_**Otra actualizacion de madrugada T.T ya voy a comenzar clases la proxima semana ToT**_

_**Bueno, bueno, aquí les traigo la que puede que, puede que sea la ultima en algun tiempo. Todos tenemos responsabilidades, ademas de que no veo mucho animos en la gente sobre el fic a pesar de que tenga tantas visitas y eso me pone triste y sin imaginacion ni para escribir un parrafo. Aunque no creo.**_

_**Yo las quiero a todas muuuuucho pero yo tambien necesito cariño ToT (unos reviews hermoshisisisisimos)**_

_**Para las que digan "oh la pareja es AnnaxSousuke" se me van bajando de esa nube porque parejas aun no hay :/ No es por ser mala... bueno, si es por ser mala pero me gustaria que este fic sea largo y que tomes giros inesperados.**_

_**Seccion de recomendacion de canciones (vamos a llamarlo SRC): la recomendaciones de hoy son la cancion que damos hoy en el fic: How long will I love you? de Jon Boden y Heaven is de Boyzone. Yo uso muchas cancione spara inspirarme asi que se pueden esperar una cancion por episodio :p**_

_**Sin mas que agregar les mando saludos a todas las lectoras de Venezuela y Mexico que son las mejores (junto a las otras chicas de otros paises) que puedo decir, no me gusta dejar a nadie afuera. Las quiero :)**_

_**Se despide con besos estilo Nagisa y una avalancha de abrazos del equipo de natacion de Samezuka.**_

_**Althea de Leo. **_


	6. Capítulo 5

_Disclaimer: Free! no me pertenece (lastimosamente), yo solo me divierto con sus personajes y no lucro con esto._

_Anna, Sofía, Laura y Roberto son mis Oc's junto al resto de personajes que no conoscan._

_Japones:Hola_

Español_:**Hola**_

* * *

_Capítulo 5_

Anna entró a su habitación con una sonrisa pícara. Se puede decir que disfrutó su día mejor de lo que ella misma hubiera esperado. Pero a pesar de que el día estuvo medio increíble, contando las peleas, hubo un momento en que se le vinieron un montón de recuerdos de golpe y no unos muy agradables.

Anna guardaba sus zapatos y su cartera cuando Laura y Sofía atravesaron la puerta con rapidez y cargando los instrumentos usados en su mini concierto clandestino.

—Se puede saber qué te pasa—dijo Laura poniendo a Rudy al lado del armario.

— ¿De qué hablas? —dijo Anna inocentemente.

—Pues que supuestamente fuiste a comprar no sé qué cosa no sé donde, y de repente te vemos hablando con Sousuke—dijo Sofía como si fuera lo más obvio de este mundo.

—Que les puedo decir… **lo traigo muertito**—las tres empezaron a reír por el chiste—pero hablando enserio, me lo encontré en la esquina justo cuando iba a cruzar la calle y se disculpó conmigo, discutimos, peleamos, me invitó a un café…

— ¡¿Que hizo qué?! —dijeron sus amigas al mismo tiempo sorprendidas.

—Pues eso… fuimos a un café y hablamos toda la tarde—Anna estaba de espaldas a sus amigas mientras acomodaba unos libros en el escritorio y al mismo tiempo que escondía su sonrisa a sus amigas.

—**A mi no me engañas rata**—dijo Laura mirándola con sospecha— ¿Cómo te fue con él?

—Me fue bien, peleamos pero me fue bien.

—Querrás decir que tú peleaste—dijo Sofía con sus manos en la cadera.

—Je je je—rio falsamente—me conocen bien. No importa eso ya, pase la tarde con él y mañana nos vamos a ver para despedirnos.

— ¿Ya se va de Tokio?

—Si, dijo que ya no podía perder más clases a pesar de que ya lo hubieran aceptado en una universidad.

—Es responsable el niño entonces—dijo Laura.

—Mi turno—dijo Anna llamando la atención de sus dos amigas— ¿Qué coños hacían dando un concierto clandestino frente a los dormitorios?

—Veras, es una historia cómica—dijo Laura riendo nerviosamente.

— ¿Qué esperas? También me quiero reír—dijo con un semblante serio y rudo.

—Pues… la cosa es que al parecer, puede que, tal vez, puede ser que…

— **¡Dios! Escúpelo de una mujer**—dijo Anna con desespero.

—Pues… cuando Roberto vino después de que te fuiste nos dijo que al parecer tendremos que empezar a trabajar antes de tiempo—Anna levanto la ceja ante la explicación de Laura—.Nos contó que como él es el mayor de nosotros la coordinadora del programa lo mando a su oficina hoy y le dijo que tenemos que empezar a valernos de nosotros mismos y de nuestro japonés.

—… estoy esperando la parte donde me digas que es una broma—dijo Anna seriamente.

—Pues te quedaras parada esperando porque no es una broma—dijo Sofía apoyando a Laura.

—Por eso es que estaban tocando, para ganar dinero—dijo Anna apuntando hacia su guitarra.

—Y no nos fue nada mal, Roberto los mató a todos con la última canción.

—Y a mi incluida en ese paquete—Anna se sentó en su cama, necesitaba un momento para pensar mejor las cosas que se les vendrían encima después de ese día.

—Cuando vino a decirnos no se nos ocurrió algo mejor que esto, todos tocamos instrumentos y cantamos… más o menos—Anna seguía con su cara apoyada en la palma de su mano.

—Aja.

— ¿Cómo que "aja"? —dijo Anna.

— ¿Solo vas a decir eso? —preguntó Sofía sentándose en la cama de al frente.

—Aja.

—**No hay remedio contigo mujer…**

— ¿Qué canción debemos ensayar ahora?

— ¿Qué dijiste? —dijo Laura.

— ¡¿Estas sorda o qué?! —dijo Anna. Había perdido la paciencia justamente en ese momento y tan bien que la había pasado ese día—Tenemos que ensayar algo, no podemos llegar mañana cantando **"Alibombo"** o **"La pulga y el piojo"**

— ¡Sí! Ya llamo a Roberto para decirle que estas dentro—Sofía tomó su celular y marcó el número de Roberto para darle la buena noticia.

— ¿Por qué tanta emoción?

—Porque de todos nosotros, tu y Roberto son los que mejor cantas.

—Como digas, hace tiempo que no canto en público—dijo Anna. Se levantó de su cama para buscar su guitarra. Había sido un regalo muy especial y era el objeto más preciado que tenia—Dios te libre de que tenga algún rayón mi guitarra, Laura.

—No le pasó nada.

—Necesitamos ver que podemos cantar, el publico es exigente—dijo Sofía sentándose al lado de Laura— ¿Tu qué crees Anna? —su amiga andaba acomodando las cuerdas y no le prestaba mucha atención a ninguna de las dos en realidad.

— ¡ANNA!

— ¡Que ya voy!

— ¿Qué crees que deberíamos cantar?

—No sé, ustedes se metieron en este problema resuelven—se levantó de su cama y fue hasta una silla que había justo al lado de la ventana, se acercaba el verano y no había estación que mas odiaba Anna. En su ciudad natal ya hacía mucho calor como para tener que también aguantarlo en Japon.

—…. Y así es como se demuestra lo que es una buena amistad—dijo Laura sarcásticamente.

—Hagan silencio, necesito concentrarme.

—…

—Quiero cantar una canción, pero no para nuestras presentaciones—sus amigas la miraron—.Quiero cantarla porque… no sé, me nace hacerlo en estos momentos.

—Te escuchamos.

—Gracias—dijo Anna con una sonrisa. Comenzó a tocar en unos acordes suaves, no era nada del otro mundo pero en esos momentos necesitaba algo para calmar su espíritu—_One day, one night, one moment, my dreams could be, tomorrow. __One step, one fall, one falter, east or west, over earth or by ocean. One way to be my journey, this way could be my Book of Days._

—Anna… _No day, no night, no moment, can hold me back from trying. I'll fly, I'll fall, I'll falter, I'll find my day may be, Far and Away. __Far and Away—_Laura comenzó a cantar junto a ella. Laura conocía cada momento de la vida de Anna, tanto sus malos momentos como sus buenos.

—_One day, one night, one moment, with a dream to believe in. One step, one fall, one falter, find a new earth across a wide ocean. __This way became my journey, this day ends together, Far and Away. This day ends together, Far and Away. Far and Away_—terminaron las dos de cantar. Anna había dejado caer su mano de las cuerdas de la guitarra.

— ¿Qué pasó Anna?

—El me recordó mucho a Nico—dijo Anna viendo por la ventana.

—Si tiene parecido a Nico, pero entiende Anna, eso ya quedo atrás no puede seguir trayendo a los fantasmas del pasado cada vez que te encuentras a alguien parecido a él.

—Sé que está mal, pero no puedo evitarlo—unas lagrimas habían caído de sus verdes ojos— ¿Cómo quieres que no me duela?... lo extraño mucho, Laura—Anna terminó de desplomarse.

—Lo sé, lo sabemos—dijo Laura.

—Por los momentos lo único que podemos hacer es seguir con nuestras vidas—dijo Sofía acercándose a Anna—.Mañana será un día mejor que este, ya verás.

—Son las mejores—dijo Anna con una sonrisa mientras Sofía le limpiaba las lagrimas.

—Lo sabemos—las tres rieron. Luego de aclarar lo que había pasado con Anna y Sousuke, las tres decidieron que tendrían que escoger unas canciones para su presentación.

* * *

_**Al día siguiente.**_

Sousuke no le había dicho a qué hora debían verse así que decidió estar lista temprano por si se aparecía inesperadamente, en lo que era un experto. Se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió. Esta vez se vistió con un skinny jean azul claro, una blusa blanca manga larga y unas sandalias de tiras rojas finas. De igual manera estaba lista para cantar cuando sus amigos le dijeran.

Eran las 2:00 p.m y nada, Sousuke no había llegado aún. Se quedó observando a Rudy que estaba fuera de su estuche. De repente el teléfono de Anna sonó mostrando un número desconocido, vio que era un número de Japón.

— ¿Será?... no, no lo creo tan acosador… ¿o si?... bueno, **chivo que se devuelve se desnuca**—había veces que podía ser ordinaria. Decidió contestar para sacarse la duda— ¿Aló?

—_**No puedo creer que este aquí desde hace mucho tiempo y que ni te hayas esforzado en llamarme.**_

— **¡Kyoko! Se me había olvidado totalmente.**

—_**Claro, mejor ve a ver si la puerca puso**_—dijo Kyoko.

—**Amiga, más japonés menos español**… por favor.

—_**Está bien**_, _¿mejor ahora?_

—Mucho mejor, perdóname es que las clases y el viaje y otras cosas que han pasado me tienen con la cabeza en otro lado.

—_Algo así como un chico ¿verdad?_

— ¿Quién te hablo de Sousuke?

— _**¡Así que si hay un chico, rata!**_

—No hay, es un amigo.

—_Cállate, vamos a vernos hoy que tengo libre después de clases y no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta._

—Ok.

—_Que no me digas que no… ¿Qué?_

—Que si nos podemos ver, estamos en los dormitorios "_Tsukishiro"_ ¿sabes donde es?

—_Por supuesto, te veo a las 5 justo en frente._

—Ok, adiós amiga. Te extrañe mucho.

—_Yo también_—Anna trancó y guardo su celular nuevamente en el bolso. Miró el reloj y ya eran las 2:·30 y el condenado no se aparecía.

—Espero que no se aparezca a las cinco—sacó su teléfono nuevamente y se puso a ver unas fotos viejas que tenia guardadas en el teléfono—… ¡AH! —la puerta se abrió de golpe haciendo que sonara muy duro contra la pared. Era Roberto.

—Llegó el dueño de tus pensamientos.

—Cállate que tu no…

—Me refiero a Sousuke, tonta—dijo Roberto señalando hacia afuera.

—… Igualmente, el no es el dueño de mis pensamientos—agarró su bolso y salió dejando a Roberto recargado en la puerta.

—Como tú digas.

Anna bajó las escaleras y se encontró con la imagen de Sousuke mirando hacia el cielo, estaba por afuera esperándola. Cuando dejo de ver el cielo se dio cuenta de que la chica lo estaba mirando a través del vidrio, le dio una de sus sonrisas particulares y la saludó desde afuera agitando su mano. Iba con una camisa azul marino manga corta y unos pantalones color verde militar oscuro junto a unos zapatos marrón caoba.

Anna soltó un suspiro y camino hasta la puerta pero no la abrió, se quedó ahí parada viendo el rostro del chico. Del otro lado Sousuke no entendía que hacía para ahí, de por si él no podía abrir la puerta ya que solo se abría desde adentro y si querías abrir desde afuera necesitaba una llave especial.

Lentamente Anna apoyó su mano en el vidrio a la altura del pecho de Sousuke. Era un gesto raro pero decidió seguirle la corriente a la chica y colocar su mano donde estaba la de ella como si intentaran tocarse. Se miraron por uno segundos más hasta que Anna reaccionó.

—"_¿Qué coños me pasa? Debió ser el café con leche descremada que me tomé esta mañana, por eso es que odio esa leche_" —pensó Anna. Removió su mano y abrió la puerta.

—Por fin sales.

—Y tu por fin llegas, no me habías dicho a qué hora nos veríamos—dijo Anna mirándolo de arriba abajo.

— ¿Enserio? Al menos estoy aquí—dijo Sousuke rascándose la nuca, se sentía un poco avergonzado al haber olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

—Bueno, vamos rápido que a las cinco tengo que estar de vuelta.

—Ok.

* * *

Caminaron por unos minutos hasta otro café un poco más lejos que el primero pero el lugar valía la pena totalmente. Tenía un aire parisino muy relajante y hermoso, cualquiera pensaría que era como un transportador donde estábamos en Tokio y cuando entrabas te transportabas a París.

—Tú siempre conoces de lugares hermosos—dijo Anna— ¿Has traído muchas chicas aquí? —la mirada acusadora de Anna alertó a Sousuke.

—No y ¿Por qué siempre intentas ponerme esa imagen de "_bad boy"?_

—Porque lo pareces—Sousuke suspiró decepcionado— **¿Quién te manda a estar tan bueno?**

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada, nada—dijo con una sonrisa para que olvidara lo que había escuchado. Habían ido hasta una mesa cerca del ventanal. La camarera se había acercado para tomar la orden, pidieron lo mismo que ayer.

—Nada de español, ese es ahora una regla entre nosotros, si la rompes tendrás un castigo.

—Ok—dijo Anna riendo—**lo siento.**

— ¡Ey! —Anna continuó riendo—eso no es justo, yo no sé otros idiomas para molestarte.

—Yo sé ingles, griego, español, japonés y un poco de alemán—dijo Anna para molestarlo—tengo un gran arsenal para hacerte pagar las de ayer.

— ¿De dónde sabes griego? —dijo antes de que la camarera llegara con sus órdenes.

—La familia de mi papá es de allá… en parte, la otra es de España y la familia de mi abuelo es de Costa Rica.

—Eres una mezcla extraña—dijo antes de darle un sorbo a su café.

—Y mi mamá es venezolana de familia colombiana, así que para aclararte, sí somos raras—dijo riendo— ¿Y tú?

—Yo soy solo japonés.

—Obvio, ¿Tienes hermanos?

—No—dijo con seriedad— ¿Y tú?

—Si quieres te regalo una, tengo 6… digo... 5 hermanas.

— ¡Wow! Yo siempre quise pero mis padres no así que me quedé solo—Anna lo miró con lastima—.Solo tengo a mi mejor amigo y ya.

— ¿Tu mejor amigo?

—Se llama Rin, Rin Matsuoka, él y su hermana Gou son como mis hermanos.

—Que tierno, Rin Rin—dijo riendo—.Eso es muy lindo, Laura también es como mi 6ta hermana perdida, siempre hemos estado juntas. A Sofía la conocí hace 3 años por casualidad en una clase de música, no estudiábamos juntas pero nos volvimos inseparables las tres. Y a Roberto lo conocí hace 5 días—Sousuke río.

—A mi también y ya tenemos nuestra segunda cita-dijo guiñandole el ojo.

— ¡Que no es una cita!

—Como quieras—Anna suspiró cansada—.Y hablando del rey de Roma—sacó su teléfono del bolsillo, vio que estaba entrando una llamada.

— ¿Tu amigo?

—Sí, ¿te importa?—dijo señalando el teléfono.

—Para nada.

—Gracias—contestó y su expresión cambio de repente—Aló, ¿Qué quieres ahora?

—… ah—Anna se quedó viendo la escena.

—Ahorita no puedo hablar, estoy con una chica—Anna se sonrojó— ¿Qué te envíe una foto de ella? —Anna le peló los ojos en señal de negación—Ok, te la mando después. Te llamo cuando llegue. Que no es mi novia… por supuesto que no te la presentaría… que NO dije, adiós.

—Es… interesante, supongo que cuando vaya a Iwatobi lo tendré que conocer.

—En tus sueños lo iras a conocer, Rin es mi amigo pero no lo veo conociendo a una persona como tú y si te conoce créeme que no te dejaría ni un minuto en paz… mejor dicho, creo que Momo no te dejaría en paz.

— ¿Momo?

—Uno de los chicos del club de natación— le dio un mordisco a su cupcake chocolate.

— ¿A qué te refieres? Y mira como te manchaste—tomó una servilleta que estaba al lado de su café y la otra agarró el rostro de Sousuke para limpiarle la boca—que desastroso eres, tienes hasta la nariz llena de chocolate—Sousuke se sonrojó por el amable gesto de la chica, pero como todo buen hombre, trató de disimularlo.

—Gracias mamá.

—Cállate—los dos rieron infantilmente.

Habían pasado las horas hablando de cosas relacionadas con natación y de algunas cosas sobre los amigos de Sousuke, al igual que habían momentos de incomodo silencio por culpa de algún comentario dicho por ellos mismos o por la gente a su alrededor, como por ejemplo "que linda pareja", "chico suertudo" o "se ven muy enamorados"

Como dicen en su ciudad natal "cualquier cosa es buena para el mocho", para Anna pasar rato con Sousuke no había sido tan malo, después de todo él tenía que regresar a Iwatobi al día siguiente, Anna siempre le hablaba como si ella ya tuviera las maletas listas para irse pero la verdad era que no sabía si en verdad iría a Iwatobi.

Luego de pagar, Anna ganó esta vez, la chica recibió una llamada de Roberto diciéndole que tenía que regresar porque se iban a presentar.

—¿Nos vamos?—dijo Anna jalándole el brazo al chico.

—Nos vamos entonces—ambos salieron con rumbo a los dormitorios.

Caminaban tranquilamente, cualquiera diría "que pareja más bella", ¿Por cuál razón? Pues sencillo, Anna había jalado el brazo de Sousuke para sacarlo del Café pero no lo había soltado y ambos caminaban sincronizados mientras Anna veía todas las tiendas por la pasaban.

—Anna…

—Dime.

— ¿Te lastimaste el pie? —dijo con picardía.

—No, ¿por qué? —dijo mientras veía otra tienda pasar.

—Porque me sigues sujetando el brazo—se volteó tan rápido que se pudo escuchar las articulaciones del cuello de Anna.

— ¡Lo siento! —se inclinó pidiendo disculpas—que atrevimiento el mío—dijo sacando la lengua.

—No he preocupes, a mi me gustó bastante—Anna se sonrojo para luego seguir caminando.

Cuando casi estaban llegando, del otro lado de la calle, pudieron ver a Roberto y a Sofía sacar los instrumentos y ponerlos en el mismo lugar de ayer.

— ¿Qué hacen? —preguntó Sousuke.

—Vamos a dar una presentación—dijo Anna con normalidad.

— ¡¿Qué?! Y ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?

—Después te explico—Anna soltó un suspiro. Miró su reloj, ya eran las cinco de la tarde.

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó preocupado.

—No, pero quede con una amiga a esta hora, siento que me va a matar—Sousuke rió—¿Te parece gracioso?

—Si—siguió riendo gracias a la cara de tragedia que levaba Anna.

— **¡Chinita, dame poder! —**dijo Anna levantando sus brazos al cielo**—.**No puedo contigo sinceramente.

— ¿Y tú crees que yo puedo contigo? Jamás me había esforzado por alguien en mi vida.

—No digas tonterías que nos conocimos hace poco.

—Buen punto.

Cuando llegaron a la improvisada tarima sus tres amigos los miraron con picardía. Laura le guiñó el ojo a su amiga a lo cual Anna sol le levantó la ceja.

—**Ya se porque escogiste esa canción, rata.**

—**Has silencio, por favor—**Anna dejó su bolso al lado del resto de cosas y fue hasta donde estaba Rudy.

— ¿Te vas a quedar? —preguntó Laura a Sousuke—ella canta muy bien.

—Lo sé, los escuché cantar una vez—dijo Sousuke—¿Qué cantaran?

—Bueno… nosotras tradujimos unas canciones hace algún tiempo, por una tarea, nos pareció buena idea usar eso para cantarlas en japonés pero también quisimos agregar unas en ingles.

—Entonces va a estar bueno.

—Sí, es hora del show, quédate cerca para que veas a Anna—le guió el ojo y lo dejó ahí, confundido y solo con el resto de personas curiosas.

Unos minutos después ya estaban todos en sus posiciones. Anna y Roberto en el medio, Laura de un lado con el violín y Sofía del otro con una flauta.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esa flauta? —dijo entre dientes Anna a Sofía sin quitar la sonrisa para el público.

—Luego te digo—dijo de igual manera Sofía.

—¡Buenas tardes hermoso público, hoy les traemos un repertorio romántico y movido, algunos ritmos latinos y algunas baladas románticas traducidas especialmente para ustedes!—todos comenzaron a aplaudir— ¡Vamos a empezar con un tema latino muy famoso en estos momentos, se llama _Humanos a Marte_ de Chayanne, espero lo disfruten!

Roberto les dio la señal para que comenzaran. Anna y Roberto empezaron a tocar sus guitarras al tiempo que Laura los seguía.

— _Te quiero como no quise antes, te quiero porque eres natural, porque no hay que tocarte con guantes y el hablarte es un primero pensar_—Roberto empezó, cada uno bailaba al estilo de la canción para ponerle más brillo a su presentación.

— _Y en mi soledad, cuando quiera yo salir a buscarte, cuando miras a la luna y no está, cuando lleguen los humanos a Marte mira, dejaré la vida pasar..._ —cantó Anna con felicidad.

— _Cuando tengas la intención de casarte cuando sepas que ya no puedo más, besarás con esa obra de arte a éste loco que ya no puede más_—los chicos siguieron cantando a dúo mientras tocaban alegremente.

—_ Y en mi soledad, cuando quiera yo salir a buscarte, cuando miras a la luna y no está, cuando lleguen los humanos a Marte mira, dejaré la vida pasar... Cuando tengas la intención de casarte cuando sepas que ya no puedo más, besarás con esa obra de arte a éste loco que ya no puede más_—Anna y Roberto terminaron la canción seguido de muchos aplausos.

—Hoy quisiera presentarles a Anna, ella es otro miembro de este grupo, solo que ayer tuvo una cita y por eso no estuvo presente.

— **¡Chinita, dame poder!** —dijo por segunda vez en el día.

—Sigamos.

Los chicos cantaron tres canciones más antes del final que estaba a cargo de Anna, estaba nerviosa y no creía que la canción escogida fuese la correcta. Por otro lado Sousuke había disfrutado mucho la presentación de los chicos, aplaudía no importaba si no entendía la letra.

De repente su teléfono empezó a vibrar en su bolsillo, Rin lo estaba llamando de nuevo.

—_"¿No se cansa?"_ —pensó Sousuke antes de contestar— ¿Ahora qué?

—_Me quede con la curiosidad de lo de la chica con la que estabas._

—Ahorita está en una presentación.

— _¿Presentación?_

—Esta cantando con unos amigos aquí en la calle. Lo hacen muy bien.

—_Te la buscaste talentosa y todo_**—**una risa se escuchó del otro lado de la línea_—.Quiero verla, has una vídeo llamada._

—Eres necio ¿lo sabías?

—_Yo soy maduro, el necio es Momo._

—Ya voy—Sousuke trancó, pensaba que no era buena idea hacerlo pero ya que su amigo insistía tanto por nada, no le vio problema hacerlo. Marcó la vídeo llamada y colocó el celular de manera que no pareciera que estuviera tomando una foto o grabando— ¿contento?

—_Bastante._

— ¡Muy bien público, llegó el final! —la gente abucheó, no querían que se fueran, no aún—¡lo sentimos pero esa es la vida. A continuación una balada de parte de nuestra amiga Anna!—todos aplaudieron cuando Anna se colocó en frente del público.

— _¿Esa es?_ —preguntó Rin.

—Sí.

—_Es linda amigo, felicitaciones_—dijo Rin riendo, sabía que su amigo no tenía nada con ella pero le entretenía molestar a Sousuke.

—Mejor ni te respondo, solo mira y has silencio.

—Buenas tardes—dijo Anna con una sonrisa—la siguiente canción se llama "Closer" y esta traducida así que esto es para ustedes y para esas parejas románticas—terminó con una sonrisa para todos y muchos aplausos. Anna empezó a tocar para luego comenzar a cantar— _Hay tantas cosas que no puedo decir. Nunca te he dicho esto, pero… No soy ese tipo de persona que se enamora del primero que ve. _

Sousuke casi suelta el celular cuando Anna empezó a cantar, llevándose un regaño de Rin. Tontas ideas que rondaban por su cabeza, ella está loca y apenas la conocía y no era posible que esa canción hablara de lo que había pasado entre ellos.

—_Porque, de todas las personas de este mundo, yo solo puedo verte a ti. Estoy aquí, de pie, mirándote solamente a ti. Después de este amor no sé lo que realmente sucederá. Justo como a una niña que siempre se comporta de esta manera ¿Me abrazarías cálidamente, ahora mismo? —_Anna miraba a Sousuke mientras cantaba, ella pensaba que era por los nervios… porque era por eso, nervios ¿verdad?_  
_

_**Continuará**_

* * *

_** Hola mis pequeñas y hermosas estrellas de mar (¿o prefieren minions nadadoras?)  
**_

_**Llegue con capítulo apuradisisisisima, si tiene algún error cuando pueda (y cuando mi compu decida prender) los arreglo -3-**_

_**Hay cosas que Anna esconde, en algún momento serán reveladas. ¡Aparecio Rin!... mas o menos (anoche soñé con el *-*) me inspire mas aun para escribir mas capis de esta loca historia.**_

_**Y les tengo una sorpresa, es más un regalito que una sorpresa. La primera persona que me dijo en review quien canta la canción de "Closer" y en que idioma es originalmente se ganará... ¡Un shot con el personaje que quiera! obviamente tiene que tener una cuenta para afinar detalles con la persona que gane. **_

_**SRC: Para hoy tenemos el temazo de Humanos a Marte de Chayanne que es demasiado bueno para una bailadita por ahi (:p) y tambiiiiien para aquellos que les gusta la New Age music la canción que canta Anna se llama Book of Days de Enya (me encanta la New Age music) y tambiiiiien me gustaría recomendarles "No te vayas ahora" del grupo Aditus.**_

_**Sin mas locuras que agregar, espero que me manden su respuesta y les mando un montón de abrazos a esas lectoras de México que son muchas, las adora y una vez más, gracias por la oportunidad.**_

_**Althea de Leo.**_


	7. Capítulo 6

_Disclaimer: Free! no me pertenece (lastimosamente), yo solo me divierto con sus personajes y no lucro con esto._

_Anna, Sofía, Laura y Roberto son mis Oc's junto al resto de personajes que no conoscan._

_Japones: Hola_

Español_: **Hola**_

* * *

_Capítulo 6_

Sousuke no despegaba su mirada de Anna, la chica se había lucido con la canción y además había logrado mover un poco, solo un poco, el mundo de más de una persona en esa improvisada presentación.

_"¿Me abrazarías cálidamente, ahora mismo?" __esas palabras quedaron grabada en la mente se Sousuke incluso después de haber finalizado la presentación de Anna._

Hay momentos y situaciones en esta vida que no se pueden controlar, ya sean porque son casualidades o el mismo destino ha hecho una vez más sus jugarretas. Ya que estamos destinados a vivir muchos momentos a lo largo de nuestras vidas y a pasar por situaciones difíciles y conocer personas que jamás pensaste que llegarían a formar parte de tu vida, nos preguntamos ¿será casualidad o destino?, hay cosas que no tienen respuesta en esta vida, ¿a cuántos les ha pasado? A Anna si, y puede que de una manera u otra, esas lecciones de vida y esas personas que conocemos nos ayudan a mejorar y a crecer. A descubrirnos a nosotros mismos.

Anna después de haber roto su relación con Miguel, jamás le paso por la mente encontrar a alguien más. Muchas veces las mujeres se enamoran ciegamente y se vuelven inmunes a ciertas cosas, pero ¿Qué tanto puedes sufrir por amor? O ¿Qué tanto estas dispuesto a dar por esa persona que logró mover tu mundo?

Anna con Miguel, jamás tuvo una conexión real, fue como algo pasajero. Anna lo sabía y aun así decidió soportar todas las vergüenzas que le hacía pasar Miguel a sus espaldas. Sus amigas siempre fueron testigos mudos ante todo eso y, aun así, Anna jamás pidió ayuda o se dejó humillar por él ni por nadie.

Las cosas cambiaron cuando se dijo a si misma que iría a Japón, otro país, otro ambiente, nueva cultura y otra vida. ¿Quién iba a pensar que las cosas resultarían de manera tan diferente a lo que ella misma había planeado? Y nos volvemos a pregunta, ¿será casualidad o destino?

Al terminar la presentación de Anna, la cual fue seguida por una ronda de aplausos, Sousuke se acercó a los chicos después de haber concluido con la canción y las ovaciones de la gente para con Anna, la cual estaba más roja que nunca. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que cantaba en público.

—Eso fue asombroso—dijo Sousuke acercándose a los chicos—fue muy… muy… no sé cómo decirlo.

— ¿Muy romántico? —dijo Laura pícaramente.

—¿Asombroso? —dijo Sofía siguiéndole el juego.

—¿Sexy?

—… —las chicas se quedaron en silencio viendo a Roberto.

—Ah… puede ser…—dijo Sousuke con timidez. Situaciones como estas son las que siempre había querido evitar.

—No importa—dijo Anna cortando el momento—gracias por vernos cantar.

—No hay de que, fue genial escucharlos cantar a todos, son muy talentosos—dijo Sousuke.

—Gracias—dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

—Deberían cantar en un grupo o…

—Ya lo hice una vez y te juro que jamás lo volvería a hacer—dijo Roberto cortando a Sousuke—son desordenados, fastidioso y jamás puedes ir al baño a hacer las cosas que querías porque siempre hay alguien tocándote la puta puerta porque quiere ir al baño ¡porque no buscó otra cosa que comerse sino un burrito lleno de frijoles negros que llevaba en la nevera como dos semanas! De paso que siempre están pegados a ti y te quitan hasta la ropa interior que había limpia en el cajón. De paso, se comen todo lo que uno compra con su dinero, que llevas ahorrando para los tours, y para rematar hacen cosas sucias en el autobús con chicas que recogen en los conciertos mientras uno está cansado e intenta dormir después de un día duro de trabajo, pero no, nadie comprende nada.

—…

— ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo? —dijo Roberto viendo como todos estaban sorprendidos al escuchar esas revelaciones.

— ¿Ya lo sacaste todo? —preguntó Laura dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda a Roberto— ¿ya no sientes ese peso en tu alma?

—Si… si, ya salió todo.

— _¡Que chico tan raro!_ —una voz se escuchó en ese momento. Todos voltearon a ver quién era— _¡Sousuke!_ _¡Me dejaste aquí viendo el piso, sube el celular!_

— ¡RIN! —Sousuke levantó su teléfono y vio que aun estaba en video llamada con su amigo.

— ¿Rin? —dijo Anna mirando el celular de Sousuke— ¿Te refieres a Rin Rin?

— _¡¿RIN RIN?! _

—Rin, baja la voz—dijo Sousuke. Anna podía notar una pequeña vena que se le estaba hinchado en la sien a Sousuke.

— _¡A mí no me digas que baje la voz!_ —continuó gritando Rin por el teléfono.

—Que cómico—dijo Sofía.

—_Muéstrame a la persona que me acaba de llamar Rin Rin, ya va a ver_—Sousuke soltó un suspiró, cambió a cámara frontal y apuntó a la cara de Anna.

—Ah… hola, me llamo Anna—saludó a Rin con la mano y una sonrisa, para ver si con eso se calmaba un poco—mucho gusto en conocerte Rin.

—… _ah… tu… yo… quiero… ¿qué?... ¿Quién eres?_ —dijo Rin observando la cara de Anna con asombro—._No me digas que eres la chica que estaba cantando ahorita. La linda que estaba tocando la guitarra._

— ¿Me viste cantar? —dijo Anna sorprendida y un poco sonrojada por el alago del chico.

—_Sí, le dije a Sosuke que me dejara ver a la chica que le gusta cant_…

—Ya se va a dormir, es muy tarde—Sousuke había trancado la video llamada, dejando a Rin sin poder completar la oración.

—Ah… ok.

—Yo ya me tengo que ir, mi transporte sale temprano—dijo el chico observando a Anna la cual tenía un semblante triste—.No pongas esa cara _Mei,_ nos volveremos a ver dentro de poco, ya lo veras.

—… no me llames _Mei_—Sousuke soltó una risa—supongo que nos veremos pronto, eso espero—dijo soltando por fin una sonrisa sincera al chico.

—Tenlo por seguro—se acercó a la chica y la rodeo con sus musculosos brazos, atrapándola en un inesperado abrazo—no vayas a hacer ninguna locura y por favor cuida de tu salud—apretó un poco más el abrazo.

Anna estaba en shock. Sousuke la estaba abrazando y la apretaba poco a poco. ¿Cuando en su puta vida Anna pensó terminar en una situación como esa? con un chico que no conocía y que para rematar estaba para comérselo. Agregando que era todo un caballero y una buena persona a pesar de todas las cosas que le había dicho durante sus "citas" y de su apariencia fría como un cubo de hielo. Ahí es cuando aplica el dicho "las apariencias engañan".

—Que tengas un buen viaje y que llegues con bien—Anna le devolvió el abrazo con la misma intensidad que él lo hacía.

—Gracias—soltó su cuerpo y coloco sus manos en los hombros de ella—nos vemos dentro de unos días.

—Aun falta un tiempo para irme, no sé a donde, recuerda que puede que me salga tanto Iwatobi como no me salga.

—Dejemos que el destino haga su trabajo, ¿Te parece? —la miró directo a los ojos—¿Ok?

—… —Anna no quería herirlo, sabía que habían muchas posibilidades de ir como de no ir, aun así no quiso desilusionarlo—Ok, nos vemos allá.

—Cuídate mucho—bajó sus manos de los hombros de Anna y dio media vuelta.

—Cuando llegue a Iwatobi, ¿Dónde te encontrare? —preguntó Anna antes de que Sousuke se perdiera entre la multitud.

— ¡Búscame en Samezuka, donde te dije que estoy estudiando, ahí siempre voy a estar si me necesitas! —luego de ese último grito, Sousuke se perdió entre la gente y de la vista de Anna.

—Ya se fue—dijo una voz detrás de Anna.

—Sí.

—No estés triste—Laura paso su brazo por los hombros de Anna, dándole un pequeño apretón de consolación—ya verás que lo veremos de nuevo.

—… ¿veremos? —dijo Anna. Su amiga solo asintió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo— ¿veremos? ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haremos, todos juntos?

—Anna…

—No sabemos si vamos a estar juntos, nosotros cuatro—dijo Anna—no sabemos si nos tocara ir a donde esta él.

—Anna, yo…

—No importa, no hay nada de qué preocuparse—Anna dio media vuelta para recoger a Rudy que se encontraba a un lado de la silla donde había estado cantando.

— **¿De qué no hay que preocuparse? **—dijo una voz detrás de ellas— **¡Voltense par de tontas!**

— ¡Kyoko! —Anna y Laura salieron corriendo hacia su amiga.

— **¡Las extrañe demasiado! **—dijo Kyoko abrazando a sus amigas. Estar ellos de tus amigos no es algo fácil, menos aun cuando vives al otro lado del mundo.

— ¡Japonés! —dijeron Anna y Laura al soltarse.

—Ok, ok, hablare con ustedes en japonés—dijo Kyoko haciéndose la molesta con sus amigas.

— **¡Miren, pedazo de vagas de mi…!** —dijo otra vos detrás de las chicas, pero esta era masculina—… ah, hola.

—Hola—dijo Kyoko mirando al alto chico. Roberto se quedó quieto en su lugar observando a la chica de largo cabello negro.

—Kyoko, este es Roberto, el otro chico que ganó la beca con nosotras, es una persona agradable, te lo aseguro—dijo Anna al lado de su amiga.

—Muchos gusto y debo de serlo de verdad porque Anna no se lleva bien con todos, según lo que he visto en ella desde que la conocí—dijo Roberto estirando su mano en forma de saludo a la tierna chica de cabellera negra. Anna le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro y luego le dio un abrazo, como si fueran hermanos de verdad.

—Mucho gusto, eres muy atractivo—dijo Kyoko sin ningún remordimiento interno. Anna se soltó y le dedico una mirada a su amiga que decía "¿Qué coños te pasa?"

—**Y aquí vamos de nuevo**—dijo Laura. Conocía bien a Kyoko, si veía un chico que le gustaba había que tener mucho cuidado, mas aún la pobre víctima de la japonesita.

—Ah… gracias… creo—Roberto se sonrojo y se notó la incomoda situación en la que estaba. No le gustaba que le resaltaran lo "atractiva" que era su cara. Normalmente no le gustaba que le dijeran guapo ni nada por el estilo, era más bien tímido en ese sentido.

— ¿Es que tu nunca vas a ser discreta? Pareciera que no aprendes nada de lo que ves aquí, **se sumisa y santa mujer**—preguntó Anna mirando a su amiga la cual ya le estaba echando el ojo al trasero de Roberto, el cual se encontraba recogiendo algo del suelo.

—Ah… si yo también te quiero amiga—dijo sin prestarle ni una gota de atención a su amiga.

—Jamás cambiaras—dijo Laura colocando una mano en su frente mientras Kyoko seguía viéndole el trasero al pobre de Roberto—mejor ni te dejo sola con él, no vaya ser que me lo violes o le hagas algo peor.

— ¿Cómo qué? —dijo Kyoko mirando a su amiga ya que Roberto había entrado a los dormitorios por miedo a que la chica se le terminara lanzando encima.

—**No sé, ya tú sabrás cuando pase**—ambas estaban locas y estaban disfrutándolo mucho, fueron casi cuatro años sin verse.

Los chicos habían recogido todo y ya estaban cansados, había sido una presentación agotadora y sin contar que al día siguiente tendrían clases y volver a presentarse en la tarde despues de cumplir sus deberes como niños buenos, pero viendo el lado positivo a la loca tarde, habían logrado ganar un poco más de dinero que el día anterior y todo gracias a la presentación final de Anna que fue el toque perfecto para una tarde de Mayo.

Kyoko y Anna habían decidido ir a caminar un rato por las calles de esa zona, no tan lejos. Anna necesitaba de su amiga, necesitaba hablar con ella y soltar todo lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. No solo había sido la inesperada aparición de Sousuke, sino la forma en que logró meterse en su vida sin mucho problema cuando Anna, desde que le dijeron sobre su problema de columna, siempre se aseguró de no dejar meter gente extraña en su vida por el simple hecho de no querer molestar a nadie.

— ¿Cómo esta la abuela Elena? —preguntó Kyoko. Habían ido a una heladería y compraron dos helados, el de Kyoko era de fresa y el de Anna de mantecado. Anna sonrió al escuchar el nombre de su querida abuela materna.

—Ella esta muy bien, fuerte como siempre y terca como una mula también, yo creo que es el calor que la tiene así—dijo Anna probando su helado. Kyoko rió recordando los calores infernales que hacían en su amado pueblo.

—Me alegro saber eso, pensé que despues de lo que pasó ella estaría deprimida y sin muchas fuerzas para hacer algo—Kyoko dio una bocado a su helado mientras veía el cielo que se estaba tiñendo de oscuridad, aún se veían los colores del atardecer.

—Aquí el cielo es diferente—dijo Anna mirando el cielo al igual que su amiga.

— ¿De que hablas?

—No puedo ver estrellas o los luceros que siempre están al lado de la luna cuando sale, no desde que llegué aquí—Anna se quedó mirando el firmamento como si algo fuera a bajar de el. Buscaba las constelaciones pero no podia encontrar ninguna.

—Es por la ciudad, tiene muchos edificios y hay muchas luces—Kyoko miró a su amiga que tenia la mirada fija en el cielo, a pesar de que solo habían pasado tres años sin verse de frente, Anna había cambiado y no solo físicamente—¿Qué te pasó Anna? —la aludida volteó y miró a su amiga.

— ¿Tu crees que me estén mirando desde el cielo? —dijo Anna de repente.

—Si lo creo y siempre te cuidan al igual que todos nosotros, incluyendo a Roberto que se ve que te quiere como una hermana—Anna no quitó ni un momento la vista del cielo, viendo como ya estaba totalmente oscuro—no eres tu Anna, estas distinta.

—… sé de que hablas, pero sigo igual, nada ha pasado y no creo que nada pase tampoco—Anna volvió a probar su helado sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que había dicho Kyoko.

—Se que no te gusta hablar de eso, pero…

—Por favor Kyoko…—su amiga guardó silencio—con tener que ver a Sousuke ya es suficiente. Quise alejarme de él, de que me dejara en paz y que no me buscara, pero él siguió viniendo a mí, tres veces, lo trate a las patadas y le dije cosas para que se alejara de mí pero él siguió ahí… conmigo. Sé que pasado es pasado y que nada de lo que yo haga lo podrá cambiar, pero no puedo evitar pensar en él cuando lo veo a los ojos, son del mismo color que los de Nico.

—Sí, lo noté cuando lo vi hablando contigo, por eso no me acerqué a ustedes cuando los vi, hasta el cabello es igual, solo que él es un hombre maduro y desarrolado—Anna volteó a ver a Kyoko—pero… puede que sea bueno para ti, puede que él te ayude a superar lo que…

—Nada puede cambiar Kyoko, nada—Anna fue levantando la voz sin darse cuenta—pasó hace ya tres años, casi cuatro y nada de lo que Sousuke haga o cualquier otra persona que pueda cambiar, yo quedé mal y los ellos ya…

—**Basta Anna, dale una oportunidad a la vida, tu eres una persona alegre, la más alegre que yo haya conocido y jamás le viste el lado negativo a las cosas. Me niego a pensar que despues de lo que pasó, tu actitud y tu personalidad hayan cambiado, me niego a que sea así.**

—…

—Anna, mírame—Kyoko hizo que su amiga volteara a verla a los ojos—prométeme que pase lo que pase, vayas a donde vayas, siempre cargaras esa sonrisa hermosa que le dabas a todos antes del accidente.

—Yo no…

—**Dios santo,** no empieces con que "yo no…" porque tu eres muy capaz de hacer lo que te propongas, mírate, estas en Tokio y con tus amigas, conmigo y con ese chico que esta…

—Kyoko, no parecieras japonesa—dijo Anna con una sonrisa.

—Lo sé, es que me crié en Venezuela y para males, contigo amiga—las chicas se dieron un fuerte abrazo. Eso era lo que le hacía falta a Anna, desahogarse con su mejor amiga.

— ¡Mi helado! —Anna tenia toda la mano manchada del helado de mantecado—no me di cuenta cuando se derritió.

—Yo tampoco, ahora me dejaste el jean pegostoso—dijo Kyoko intentado limpiar la mancha que había dejado Anna en su pantalón.

—Creo que… deberíamos volver, mañana tengo clases y tengo que esforzarme mucho, no quiero que me devuelvan antes de tiempo—Anna se levantó e hizo un pequeño estiramiento para su espalda—Auch…

—Poco a poco mejoraras, eso no se cura en un día, cada día es una nueva oportunidad y da gracias a que puedes estar de pie viviéndola—dijo Kyoko levantándose.

—Ya han pasado tres años y aun no me siento al 110% —dijo Anna dándose media vuelta para dejar de darle la espalda a Kyoko.

—Si, pero fue grave así que aguántate—dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa.

—Lo dices porque no te pasó a ti—empezaron a caminar fuera del parque.

—Exactamente—ambas rieron escandalosamente.

En el camino de regreso se pusieron a hablar de cómo había cambiado su amado pueblo y de todos aquellos que estudiaron con ellas en el colegio y de cómo estaban los ex novios de Kyoko, si habían engordado o si se habían puesto feos. Cuando llegaron a los dormitorios, Kyoko le hizo prometer a Anna que se verían más seguido ya que faltaba poco para que cada uno tomara su camino y Kyoko sabía muy bien a donde quería ir Anna. Se abrazaron y Anna esperó a que Kyoko tomara el taxi para luego poder ir a dormir tranquila.

Anna disfrutó ese día como nunca. Poner una sonrisa sincera en sus labios puede que no fuera tan difícil como ella pensaba, puede que ¿sin darse cuenta, le haya soltado unas cuantas a Sousuke?

_**Unos días despues. 2 de Junio.**_

Los días pasaron rápido y el día de los exámenes habían llegado a la velocidad de la luz, ese día fue difícil y estresante ara todos. Todos separados y con exámenes diferentes en, ¿Quién dijo que se podían hacer trampas en Japón?. Los chicos y ella se habían presentado casi todos los días, cuando los estudios se lo permitían, y habían logrado ahorrar unos cuantos yenes para sobrevivir al menos 1 mes fuesen a donde fuesen.

Se supone que saldrían de ahí el 4 de Junio, los exámenes los habían presentado el 1 de Junio y el 3 de Junio les dirían los resultados para que cuando llegara el día de irse ya los cuartos estuvieran desocupados. El único problema en todo eso eran los resultados de las pruebas, cabe mencionar que los cuatro estaban súper nerviosos, querían seguir juntos.

Sin darse cuenta, las tres habían logrado una conexión con Roberto, era como un hermano mayor para ellas y él las cuidaba como si fueran sus hermanitas. Y pasando al tema del examen, no había sido tan difícil, los cuatro opinaron en que así fue y que estaban seguros de que saldrían bien.

— **¡Dios mío, que nervios! **—gritó Laura al cielo. Ya no tenían clases, solo habían ido para pasar el rato.

—**Cálmate mujer, vas a espantar a la gente, mira que ya nos ven raro**—dijo Roberto que estaba apoyado en un árbol. No le gustaba que se les quedaran mirando a sus hermanitas mucho tiempo, se puede decir que es del tipo celoso.

— ¿Mas de lo que ya lo hemos hecho durante todo este mes? —Anna les recordó todos esos momentos vergonzosos que habían hecho durante ese tiempo, los cuales fueron unos cuantos.

—No es culpa nuestra que no supiéramos como usar esos baños tan raros que tienen aquí, ósea ¡no habían asiento, como esperaba que caga…! —dijo Sofía con tono de indignación.

— ¡Sofía! Lo puedo creer de Laura y hasta de Roberto, de todos menos de ti, que lengua niña—dijo Anna haciéndose la son reprendida.

—Bueno, el asunto ahora es esperar hasta mañana—dijo Roberto intentando calmar a las chicas—según me informó la coordinadora del curso, los resultados los entregan mañana temprano, lo que significa que tendríamos una tarde para recoger todo lo que tenemos en nuestras habitaciones y meterlo nuevamente en las maletas. También me dijo que según lo que no haya salido o lo que hayamos escogido, van a haber unos autobuses esperándonos a todos afuera apara llevarnos al aeropuerto o a la estación de trenes.

— ¡Estoy emocionada! —dijo Anna con una sonrisa en su cara, una sincera.

—Yo sé por qué estas así—dijo Robert pícaramente—puede que cierto chico con ojos de un hermoso color azul te este esperando allá.

—Te lo juro Roberto, vuelves a decir una tontería y te quedas sin ropa interior nuevamente, y esta vez te aseguro que no sabrás donde te la esconderé—Anna ya le había hecho esa broma a Roberto pero terminó encontrándolos, estaban en un matero en la sala del edificio de los dormitorios.

—Está bien, está bien—dijo Roberto apartándose un poco de Anna.

—Saben, creo que es mejor irnos—dijo Sofía tomando su bolso—no tendremos más clases así que creo que es mejor que empecemos a empacar—todos asintieron, pero a la vez hubo un sentimiento de tristeza en ese momento. Sabían que había posibilidades de separarse y nada podría ayudarlos cuando ese momento llegue.

Los chicos se levantaron del suelo y dejaron la acogedora sombra de ese magnifico árbol para salir nuevamente al calor infernal que daba comienzo al verano en Tokio.

Tomaron el autobús hasta los dormitorios sin ningún contratiempo, ya que no podian usar sus teléfonos ni hablar en el tren y ni en los autobuses, prefirieron solo ver las calles llenas de gente a través de la ventana. Japón tenía muchas reglas, unas locas, pero así era la diferencia cultural, ya lo dicen por ahí, es su país no el tuyo as que se tiene que respetar sus tradiciones y reglas.

Cuando bajaron del autobús vieron que las calles ese día se veían especialmente lindas. Como si estuvieran apreciando mas las cosas que habían a su alrededor.

—No quiero irme de aquí—dijo Laura—es divertido el estar aquí.

—Si, lo sé—dijo Sofía—pero esto será una experiencia nueva que nos ayudará a madurar, y quien sabe, tal vez encontremos algo que no andábamos buscando—Sofía estaba haciendo referencia a la experiencia que tuvo Anna con Sousuke en los primeros días de su estadía en Tokio.

—Si me preguntan—las dos chicas voltearon a ver a Roberto que se había unido a su conversación sin permios. Anna se quedó atrás de ellos y con la vista perdida en el suelo— ¿no creen que se vea un poco decaída? Desde que se fue ese chico ella ha estado menos alegre de lo normal.

—Aja primero, no te preguntamos y segundo, tienes razón—Roberto miró feo a Laura, lo que ya estaba haciendo costumbre—desde que Sousuke se fue a Iwatobi, Anna no ha sido la misma.

— ¿Crees que se enamoró de él? —preguntó Roberto, a lo cual Sofía y Laura rieron.

—Ahora si me hiciste reír Robbie—dijo Laura limpiándose una lágrima—ella no se enamora así de fácil. ¿Crees que por que pasó dos días con Sousuke, ella se va a enamorar mágicamente de él? No seas tonto.

—Anna se caracteriza por ser muy delicada y quisquillosa a la hora de escoger novios, por eso no ha tenido muchos. Siempre le encuentra un defecto a pesar de que pareciera que son perfectos para ella—dijo Sofía limpiándose también las lagrimas—probablemente solo le tomó cariño.

—Ya veo.

— **¿Podrían dejar de hablar de mí? Las estoy escuchando completico—**dijo Anna pasándoles por un lado. A los otros tres se les pararon todos los pelos del cuerpo al escuchar a su amiga.

—Ves lo que hiciste, ahora está molesta con nosotros—dijo Laura entrando al edificio detrás de Anna.

—Eso me pasa por tener la lengua tan larga—dijo Roberto a Sofía.

—Bueno, así son ellas—dijo Sofía—con el tiempo he sabido como descifrarlas porque no es fácil con ellas, siempre están haciendo algo nuevo. Ambas son un misterio a pesar de que soy su amiga y que las conozco desde hace un tiempo.

— ¿Crees que oculten algo?

—A ti si, a mi no—y con eso dio media vuelta y entró al edificio dejando a Roberto solo y pensando en muchas cosas.

_**Al día siguiente.**_

Los chicos se habían levantado temprano, tomaron el autobús y fueron directo al salón de conferencias donde estaban reunidos todos los alumnos que habían, al igual que ellos, ganado esa beca de en sueño.

—Buenos días a todos—dijo la coordinadora, la señora Mauroka—ha sido un mes largo y fuerte para todos pero me alegro de ver unos resultados tan satisfactorios en cada uno de ustedes, son unos chicos ejemplares y estoy orgullosa de térnelos aquí hoy—todos aplaudieron ante las palabras de la amable señora.

—Ya no puedo aguantarlo mas—dijo Anna a Laura mientras daba saltitos en su asiento.

—Ahora llamare a uno por uno para que venga a recoger este sobre—levantó un pequeño sobre de color hueso y con el sello de la empresa donde trabaja Yamamoto-sensei—aquí adentro dice sus opciones y sus notas, si alguno sacó más de una opción se les dará una hora para que decidan qué hacer, al tomarla decisión diríjanse a sus maestros guías y ellos los anotaran en la lista de destinos. Solo tendrán una hora.

— ¡Si, Mauroka-san! —respondieron todos al mismo tiempo.

—Luisa Díaz—la coordinadora fue llamando a cada uno de los jóvenes, los cuales no eran tantos pero si llegaban llenar una parte del lugar. Todos fueron pasando y los nombres de ninguno salía, estaban pensado que los habían expulsado o algo.

— ¿Por qué no nos nombraran? —preguntó Laura. Todos estaban nerviosos y no era para menos, no todos los días te mandan a vivir solo en otro país y a una edad tan temprana.

—No se preocupen, ya saldremos—dijo Roberto calmando a sus hermanitas—no creo que tardemos mu…

—Roberto Russian—dijo Mauroka-san por el micrófono con su misma sonrisa que pareciera que la colocara obligatoriamente.

—Ah caray, las veo ahorita—Roberto subió al escenario y dio una reverencia a todos los profesores ahí presentes, tomó su sobre y bajó las escaleras hacia una habitación que estaba justo al lado de la tarima.

—**Maldito suertudo**—dijo Anna con fastidio. Vio como Roberto le hacía señas con ambas manos, pintándole palomas a las tres.

—**Hijo de puta**—dijo Laura por lo bajo.

—Sofía Gouveia—las tres voltearon al mismo tiempo hacia la tarima donde estaban los profesores. Anna quedó con la boca abierta junto a Laura que se encontraba igual.

—Nos vemos ahorita—Sofía fue hasta arriba y recibió su sobre con felicidad.

—Solo quedamos nosot…

—Laura Peralta—dijo Mauroka-san con un gracioso acento, si habían nombres y apellidos un poco difíciles de pronunciar para los profesores.

—Adiós—dijo Laura dejando a su mejor amiga ahí sentada y con la mandíbula caída.

— ¿Por qué será que siempre soy la ultima en todo.

Pasaron diez minutos y nada, no había rastro de que fueran a nombrar a Anna pronto. Quedando solo unos 7 estudiantes de diferentes países, Anna se empezo a preocupar un poco, ¿y quién no lo estaría? Tal vez ella seria aun excepción, una renegada.

—Solo esto me pasa a mi—dijo Anna hablando con ella misma— **¿Qué habré hecho mal en mi otra vida para merecer esto?** —dijo en voz baja, hablando con ella misma.

—Annia Mena—dijo por fin la coordinadora.

— ¡POR FIN! —Anna no se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer—eh… eh… ahí voy—tenia las mejillas rojas hasta el extremo—esto solo me pasa a mi… ¿Por qué será que me gusta hacer el ridículo frente a todos?

Anna subió tapándose la cara un poco, tomó su sobre y salió lo mas raido que pudieron sus piernas hasta la puerta. Cuando entró se encontró con la imagen de que algunos pocos estaban ahí, como unos seis estudiantes al igual que ellos. Vio que sus amigos estaban sentados en una esquina hablando y con los sobre aun sin abrir.

—Oigan, tontos—sus amigos voltearon con normalidad, ya estaban acostumbrados a sus ataques de rudeza que le daban de vez en cuando— ¿Por qué no han abierto sus sobres?

—Te estábamos esperando, tonta—dijo Laura jalándole la falda, así mismo señores, la falda. Jamás pensaron en ver a Anna usar una falda, pero era obligatorio así que no le quedo más remedio que hacerlo.

— ¿Están listas? —dijo Roberto con una sonrisa. Todas asintieron emocionadas y un poco nerviosas—uno, dos… tres—los cuatro abrieron los sobres al mismo tiempo.

—…

—…

— ¿No van a abrir los ojos? —dijo Roberto viendo como sus amigas estaban, efectivamente, con los ojos bien cerrados.

—Ok, ya lo abro—dijo Anna—Dios…

—No se ustedes—dijo Sofía—pero me salieron tres opciones.

—_Me too_—dijo Laura observando el papel como si fuera un contrato multimillonario.

—_Me three_—dijo Anna—es increíble.

—_Me four_—las tres voltearon a ver a Roberto—hay que decidir, nos quedan solo media hora—dijo mirando su reloj—tenemos que decirle al profesor al mismo tiempo.

—Pero… esto está reñido—dijo Anna.

— ¿Qué te salió?

—Tokio, Osaka y… —Anna buscó con la vista el ultimo nombre de la lista—Iwatobi—los ojos se le abrieron de la impresión, eso debía ser un sueño.

—Yo también—dijo Laura—Hokkaido, Tokio e Iwatobi—una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, si estarían juntas.

—No me creerán, pero yo también—Anna y Laura prestaron atención a Sofía—Kyoto, Tokio e Iwatobi.

— ¡Estamos las tres juntas! —dijo Anna abrazando a sus amigas.

—Creo que ya se podrán deshacer de mí—dijo Roberto cabizbajo.

— ¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas? —dijo Sofía viendo la expresión de tristeza en Roberto.

—Robbie… ¿Qué te salió? —dijo Anna arrasando las palabras.

—Kyoto, Tokio y Osaka—la cara de las chicas se torno en una mueca de tristeza—fue un viaje increíble.

—No… no, debe haber… —Anna y las demás estaban empezando a llorar. Roberto entró en pánico y soltó todo.

— ¡Ey! ¡Ey! Era broma, era broma—dijo Roberto rápidamente—no se pongan así, dejen de llorar ya por favor. ¡Soy un tonto! Las hice llorar—se tapó la cara con las manos ocultando la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

—Quería jugarles una pequeña broma—les mostró una sonrisa de tregua pero desgraciadamente no le funcionó mucho que digamos—por lo que veo soy buen actor.

— ¿Querías matarnos de una depresión o qué?

—Por eso es que estudias cine, falso—dijo Sofía secamente.

—**Mira, da gracias a diosito y la chinita que no tengo un tacón en la mano porque hace rato que te lo hubiera encajado en esa cabeza dura que tienes**—dijo Anna con un notorio enfado en su voz, más aun si lo decía en español.

—Vámonos a decirle al profesor la opción que escogimos—dijo Sofía, la única seria del grupo. Las chicas se levantaron y dejaron a Roberto solo, en el suelo y sin nadie que lo quisiera en eso momentos— ¿vas a venir o no?

— ¿Ah? —dijeron Anna y Laura al mismo tiempo.

—Ah, en realidad… me salió Iwatobi también—dijo con una sonrisa tierna, que tampoco le funcionó.

—Al menos estaremos juntos—dijo Anna—**no me veas así y tampoco me pongas esa sonrisa de estúpido, mira que yo no soy Sofía y te puedo lanzar un zapato en la cara cuando quiera.**

—Tan delicada como una mariposa en primavera—dijo Roberto—lo siento mucho, solo quería jugarles una broma antes de ir a terminar de empacar.

—No puedo creer que vayamos a estar juntos—dijo Sofía con alegría—y vamos a vivir todos juntos en la misma casa, será una experiencia nueva ara todos.

—…

—Habrá que cocinar—dijo Anna mirando la pared.

—Que lavar la ropa—Laura se había quedado estática pensando que en verdad tendrían responsabilidades de ahora en adelante.

—Que limpiar la casa—Roberto odiaba pasar el trapeador y más aun si era en una casa grande, porque de seguro les darían una casa lo suficientemente grande para cuatro "adultos jóvenes"

—Y hacer las compras—Sofía parecía ser la más entusiasmada con todo esto.

— ¡Por cinco meses! —dijeron los otros tres con horror.

_**Al día siguiente. Estación de trenes, 7:30 a.m.**_

El día anterior no tuvieron problemas para tener todo listo y salir directo a Iwatobi, al parecer habían sido los únicos en querer ir allá, lo que les pareció muy raro a todos. Todos habían tenido buenas opciones y cada uno había sacado la opción de quedarse en Tokio, pero que es la vida sin un poco de aventura y esas aventuras jamás las encontrarían en una ciudad donde habían tantas personas.

Laura y Sofía iban por Anna, sabían que su amiga iría ahí por consejo de su sensei en Venezuela y ahora también por cierto chico de ojos azules, lo cual ella jamás admitiría.

—Ayer me tomé la molestia de llamar a Yamamoto-sensei—dijo Anna—le conté todo lo que había pasado y que habíamos decidido ir a Iwatobi todos juntos. Me dijo que iba a llamar a su amigo Toro, Koro, Moro… ese mismo, y que él nos daría trabajo en su escuela de natación.

—Increíble que ni estamos allá aun y ya tenemos trabajo asegurado—dijo Laura.

Como se habían levantado muy temprano y sin poder desayunar nada, lo único que les dio tiempo de hacer fue despedirse de Yonemura-san y prometerle que la visitarían cuando pudieran ir a Tokio.

—Odio los desayunos de caja—dijo Roberto—**me provoca unas empanada de carne mechada con una malta bien fría.**

—… **¡CÁLLATE! **—dijeron las tres fieras al pobre de Roberto.

— ¿Están seguras de que no están en sus días? —las tres lo miraron feo—digo, para avisarme del peligro, se ponen como unas leonas cuando están durante esos días.

—No creas que a mí me gusta esto—dijo Anna señalando la caja que consista en unos tres onigiris y un parte trozos de salchichas junto a un jugo de naranja de cartón—**lo que yo quiero es un vaso de chicha.**

—Podrían callarse ya la boca que me tienen ya con la paciencia fuera de lugar—dijo Sofía—fastidiosos—se metió el onigiri a la boca, se notaba que lo hacía con repulsión. No era que no les gustara la comida japonés, era que no les gustaba ese tipo de comida de caja.

—El tren supuestamente debe llegar en diez minutos, no falta mucho—dijo Laura sentándose en el piso y colocando su espalda contra una pared.

—Tengo sueño—dijo Roberto—y hambre—Roberto y las chicas habían dejado las maletas en su lugar para que las metieran en el tren cuando llegara, todas menos a Luz y a Rudy, las cuales irían con ellos en el tren.

—Saben algo, creo que deberíamos seguir con esto del canto y las presentaciones clandestinas…

—No son autorizadas por la ciudad, no clandestinas—dijo Sofía.

—… **es la misma mier**…

— ¡Anna!

—Ok, ok, yo solo decía que sería buena idea seguirlo, no ganábamos mal con eso y a la gente le gusta mucho como cantamos—sugirió Anna mientras tomaba de su jugo de caja—odio este jugo—dijo mirando la cajita. Se sentó al lado de Roberto con el estuche de Rudy a un lado.

—No es mala idea en realidad, incluso podríamos buscar un lugar donde se puede tocar ¡con permiso! Y así también ganar más dinero—dijo Roberto mientras se acomodaba sus zapatos deportivos. Como iba a ser un viaje largo, unas 12 horas más o menos sino es que mas, habían decidió ir vestidos lo mas cómodos posibles.

—Me gusta cómo piensan—dijo Laura—recuerdan como la gente se puso triste cuando dijimos que sería la última presentación—todos asintieron recordando ese momento tan lindo con la gente, en verdad los querían aunque fueran pocos.

— ¡Mira ahí viene el tren!

Los chicos se pararon y caminaron hasta la entrada para que les marcaran sus tickets. Decidieron sentarse en la mitad del tren, había asientos de cuatro y no había casi nadie a esa hora, era perfecto para dormir y para hablar en su idioma ya que no había nadie.

No había nadie en ese vagón lo que significaba que podían hacer el escándalo que quisiera, dícese hablar hasta por los codos. Anna se sentó al lado de la ventana y a su lado se sentó Laura. Roberto se sentó justo al frente de Anna y Sofía al lado de Roberto.

—Tengo sueño—dijo Roberto soltado un bostezo largo y perezosos—será un viaje largo y no trajimos nada para jugar.

—Podríamos cantar—sugirió Anna.

—Es muy temprano para eso, si hacemos mucho escándalo a esta hora es posible que nos echen del tren—dijo Sofía acomodándose su suéter holgado de color rojo.

—Pues habrá que esperar—Anna sacó su celular del su pequeña mochila de viaje azul.

—Según dice aquí—dijo Laura señalando un folleto que estaba en los asientos—hay paisajes hermosos y puede que hagamos unas paradas para poder estirar las piernas, ¿esto lo hace mejor Anna?

—Es aburrido—dijo mirando por la ventana—será muy aburrido.

_**Iwatobi. Un día antes.**_

Se encontraba Goro Sasabe caminando hacia su hermosa y recién abierta escuela de natación. Fueron muchos años cerrada, y gracias a que logró conseguir el suficiente dinero para reconstruir ese lugar, hoy en día los niños tienen lugar donde nadar en el invierno y sus antiguos alumnos también.

—Buenos días Goro-san—el aludido volteó para ver quien lo llamaba.

—Oh, Makoto—el chico saludo a su antiguo profesor de natación con una sonrisa— ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? ¿No tienes escuela hoy?

—No, hoy es día libre por una junta de maestros—Makoto sonrió tiernamente a su profesor, era muy temprano—vine porque quería entrenar un poco, la piscina de la escuela está cerrada porque no hay clases y Haru está dormido así que decidí venir un momento.

—Son las 6:30 a.m—dijo Goro revisando su reloj—Ya veo por qué sigue dormido, ese chico. Puedes nadar pero tienes que ayudarme con unas cosas antes.

—Por supuesto, nada me agradaría más—dijo Makoto, no tenia mas opción si quería entrenar unas horas.

Goro sacó la llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta de cristal. La primera vez que abrió sus puertas, Makoto se sintió transportado a esa época donde él y sus amigos nadaban juntos, por diversión. El año anterior habían pasado muchas cosas, desde el regreso de Rin hasta el haber sido descalificados del relevo.

—Makoto, prende las luces ahí y enciende la computadora por favor—dijo Goro señalando la pequeña recepción.

—Está bien—Makoto entró y prendió las luces del lugar. Mientras estaba prendiendo la computadora, el teléfono empezó a sonar—Goro-sensei…

—Oh, ¿Quién estará llamando tan temprano? —se acercó al teléfono y contestó—Buenos días.

—_Buenos días mi viejo amigo_—dijo una voz familiar para Goro—_espero no haberte molestado tan temprano._

—Pero si es nada más y nada menos que Kaito Yamamoto—Makoto se quedó mirando al sensei, su mirada había cambiando a una desafiante—mi antiguo rival—esto sorprendió a Makoto, jamás había escuchado de que Goro Sasabe tuviera un rival.

—_Antes de ser tu rival, soy tu amigo. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Ya sentaste cabeza o sigues dando clases de natación en ese viejo club?_

—Tantas cosas que han pasado viejo amigo—dijo Goro con nostalgia—Sigo soltero y feliz junto a mi club de natación—Goro soltó una de sus risas locas a la cual Makoto solo se quedo observando, estaba considerando la posibilidad de que su sensei hubiera entrado en un estado mental inestable— ¿Y tú que has hecho estos años? ¿Sigues en Venezuela?

— ¿Venezuela? —dijo Makoto para si mismo. Había oído hablar de ese país en las clases de geografía pero no sabía mucho sobre su cultura.

—_Sí, aquí sigo. Por un momento se me olvido que eras el dueño de la antigua academia de natación de Iwatobi. No tengo planes de regresar a Japón pronto. Pero hay un favor muy grande que te tengo que pedir, amigo. Es un asunto de urgencia._

— ¿Urgencia? —Makoto siguió escuchando a Goro hablar por teléfono. Era una falta de respeto escuchar conversaciones ajenas pero no podía evitarlo y Goro tampoco le importaba mucho si escuchaba o no— ¿Sucede algo?

—_No es nada grave, es solo que unas alumnas mías están en Japón y van a Iwatobi, según tengo entendido, mañana en la mañana están saliendo de Tokio._

—Mmmm… ¿Y yo como puedo ayudar en eso?

—_Pues… es algo que te deberé eternamente_—Goro quedó curioso ante eso—._Veras, ellas son tres chicas de 16 y 17 años, ellas ganaron una beca para estudiar en Japón._

—Vaya, deben ser inteligentes esas niñas—Makoto oía como Goro-sensei hablaba con su respectivo carisma, debía de ser un buen amigo suyo.

—_O muy sinvergüenzas, pero el asunto es que estuvieron un mes en Tokio y ahora tienen que ir a Iwatobi. Ellas vivirán allá un tiempo y necesitan trabajo. Según tengo entendido son ellas y un chico más, ellos van a vivir en una casa y tendrán que trabajar para sobrevivir, son chicos muy buenos y esto va a ser un cambio fuerte para ellos._

—Entonces quieres que les de trabajo aquí, ¿estoy en lo correcto? —dijo Goro levantando la ceja, ese club estaba apenas empezando y no tenía el suficiente ingreso para pagarle a cuatro chicos.

—_Sí y te lo pido a ti porque una de ellas, se llama Anna, tiene problemas en la columna y necesita nadar lo mas que pueda. Me imagino que durante este mes en Tokio no hizo ningún tipo de ejercicio y me preocupa mucho eso. Además todas son nadadoras, el otro chico no me dijeron si lo era._

—… pobre chica. Veré que puedo hacer, intentaré hacer que se queden conmigo o si no le puedo conseguir un puesto de ayudante en Samezuka o el club de natación del instituto Iwatobi. Es bueno que sean nadadoras, así tienen experiencia y puede que me ayuden a enseñar aquí.

— ¡¿Qué?! —dijo Makoto un poco alto, todo lo que tuviera que ver con el club le concernía a él, después de todo él era el presidente. Goro solo volteó a mirarlo con autoridad—… lo siento.

— _¿Qué fue eso?_

—Nada, uno de mis alumnos que vino a entrenar temprano—Makoto se rascó la nuca riendo—Veré que hago con eso, te prometo no dejarlos solos mientras estén aquí. Será difícil buscarles algo que hacer porque mi escuela de natación está muy nueva aun y no tengo mucho para pagarles

—_Muchas gracias, te la debo de por vida. Yo les avisaré cuando les den la casa, de todas formas mantenme al tanto de cómo estén porque conociéndolas bien, esas chicas no me contaran todo y dudo mucho que me estén llamando._

—No hay problema amigo, cuídate mu… conozco

— ¡_POR FAVOR CUIDALOS, MIRA QUE TE CONOZCO MUY BIEN GORO SASABE!_ —el gritó lo pudo hasta escuchar Makoto, ambos se quedaron viendo el auricular mientras del otro lado la persona gritaba.

—Si me lo pides tan dulcemente entonces no me puedo negar—dijo sin mucho ánimo.

—_Muchas gracias, te llamo mañana para ver cómo llegaron esa pandilla de locos_—Goro empezó a reír como loco mientras Makoto estaba considerando seriamente en llamar a un psiquiátrico.

— ¿y ahora que le pasa? —se dijo a si mismo Makoto al ver a su sensei reír de es manera tan… tan de él.

—_Te advierto una cosa más, Goro_—esto llamó la atención de Goro, y sin mucho mas dejó de reírse—_ellos no son chicos malos, pero te aseguro que voltearan Iwatobi, lo pondrán de cabeza._

—No te preocupes, ellos estarán bien. Hablamos luego que tengo que abrir este lugar y no te matar venir de vez en cuando a tu pueblo natal.

—_Cuando pueda iré. Igualmente cuídate viejo amigo_—Goro trancó el teléfono dejando salir un suspiro fuerte.

— ¿Por qué me miras así Makoto?

—Perdón si me puse a escuchar sensei pero… —antes de que Makoto terminara de hablar un sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Goro.

— ¡Ah muchacho! Al parecer tendremos nuevos vecinos—dijo colocando su mano en el hombro de Makoto.

— ¿Nuevos vecinos? —eso no sonaba muy bien y menos saliendo de Goro Sasabe.

—Al parecer tendremos unos visitantes de tierras lejanas—Goro caminó fuera de la recepción— ¿vas a venir o no?

—Ah… si, si, ya voy—Makoto salió corriendo detrás de Goro— Goro-sensei…

—Mmmm—habían llegado a la zona donde estaban todos los implementos para la piscina.

— ¿A qué se refiere con visitantes de tierras lejanas?

—A tierras muy, muy lejanas, Makoto.

_**Continuará.**_

* * *

_**Hola, hola, holaaaaaaaaaa**_

_**¿Como han estado mis lindas? espero que muy bien. Perdonen la espera pero es que la Univ. consume mi vida de manera espectacular. Pero la espera vale la pena y espero que este laaaaaaargo capitulo les guste y si no, bueno... no pues. Hay algo que me gustaria saber, ¿les gusta el fic? porque veo que este fandom no es muy ameno con los OC, yo se que las parejas y todo lo que pasó en Free! fue hermoso pero no e smi estilo, por eso hago esto. OJO, eso no significa que desprecie el trabajo de otras chicas porque o es asi.**_

_**Despues de esto quisiera decirle que pronto muy pronto subire la ultima parte de "Nuestros nueve meses" me encanto que les gustara y que lo apoyaran al maximo. En verdad las quiero mis minions nadadoras.**_

_**SRC: Aunque ene ste capitulo no se vio cancion alguna :( me gustaría recomendarles "Corazon en la maleta" de Luis Fonsi y un poco de mi lado rockero "All I need" de Within Temptation :O.**_

_**Sin mas que agregar mis linduras preciosas y hermosas :) me despido, nos leemos pronto.**_

_**Althea de Leo.**_


	8. Capítulo 7

_Disclaimer: Free! no me pertenece (lastimosamente), yo solo me divierto con sus personajes y no lucro con esto._

_Anna, Sofía, Laura y Roberto son mis Oc's junto al resto de personajes que no conoscan._

_Japones: Hola_

Español_: **Hola**_

* * *

_Capítulo 7_

Los chicos ya llevaban sus buenas 2 horas de viaje encima, habían pasado paisajes que podía quitar el aliento a cualquiera, también habían pasado junto a una parada justo donde se veía perfectamente el monte Fuji; no era cerca, pero la vista era espectacular. Los colores del amanecer daban un aire de calma en ese lugar, y obviamente las fotos no se hicieron esperar. Las chicas pudieron tomar sus respecctivas fotos con el monte Fuji detras de ellas, eso era "must" es ese viaje. Desde que habian llegado a Japon siempre les mandaban fotos a sus padres de todo lo que hacian... bueno, casi todo lo que hacian.

—Deberíamos hacer algo divertido—dijo Laura—que tal si jugamos a…

—No—dijo Sofía cortando a su amiga.

—Pero estoy aburrida, Sofía—dijo Laura con tono infantil.

—**Claro, deberíamos salir y jugar futbol en el techo de los vagones**—dijo Anna con sarcasmo— **¿Qué coños podemos hacer en un tren?** Y aún faltan unas cuantas horas de viaje hasta ese lugar.

—Tienes razón—dijo Laura—esto es el acabose, no hay nada que hacer ni nadie a quien fastidiar—Laura dirigió su vista hacia Roberto, había sacado a Luz de su estuche— ¿Qué haces con la guitarra afuera?

—La estoy peinando—dijo Roberto sin prestar mucha atención— ¿Acaso no es obvio lo que estoy haciendo? —el fastidio ya estaba haciendo efecto en él.

—No me digas—dijo Anna mirando la guitarra— ¿Qué tal… si cantamos algo? —todos voltearon a ver a Anna.

—Nos podemos permitir una canción ¿verdad? —dijo Laura, tenía la esperanza de poder hacer algo, así fuera cantar—es una buena idea.

—Sí, pero aquí no—dijo Roberto haciendo su mejor trabajo el cual era ser la voz de la razón de esas tres locas.

—Que aburrido eres—dijo Anna recostándose en su asiento—voy a morir aquí.

Durante esas dos horas los chicos habían estado, primero con sueño y con hambre, luego solo con hambre porque ese desayuno de cajita no los llenaba ni para esperar el almuerzo, para el cual aún faltaban 4 horas. Segundo, con ganas de tirarse del tren y tercero… con sueño y hambre nuevamente.

— ¡Tengo hambre! —dijo Laura dejándose caer poco a poco de su asiento—cuanto daría por un plato de comida de mi madre.

—Y creo que se me aplanó el trasero—dijo Anna levantándose de su asiento— ¿Cuánto falta? Voy a hacerme vieja encerrada aquí.

—Unas cuantas horas mas—dijo Roberto mientras jugaba con su DS 3D, había aprovechado en Tokio de comprar el último juego que había salido de Pokemon, un poco fuera del presupuesto, pero valió la pena, para él al menos— ¡Yo te elijo Pikachu!—las chicas prefirieron ignorar el escándalo de Roberto por el tonto juego— ¿Qué? ¡Déjenme ser!

—Como tu digas, inmaduro—Sofía volteó hacia la ventana, contemplando los campos de flores—Japón es muy hermoso.

—Sí, pero nada como mi Venezuela—dijo Anna—y no creo que Iwatobi se compare a nuestro pedacito de cielo/infierno.

—Nada se compara a Punto Fijo—dijo Laura volviendo a clavar su vista en el celular, llevaba más o menos una hora jugando "Candy Crush"—tonto nivel, no puedo pasarlo.

— ¿Quién nos va a recibir allá? —preguntó Anna a Roberto—Roberto… Robbie… ¡ROBERTO!

— **¡COÑO, PERDÍ!**

—Préstame atención un minuto, entrenador Pokemón—Roberto levantó la mirada hacia Anna, la cual era de fastidio.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Quién nos va a recibir en Iwatobi? —volvió a decir Anna pero conteniendo las ganas de soltar un puño a Roberto.

—No sé, me dijeron que alguien iba a estar allá pero no sé quien es—dijo para volver a poner toda su atención en el juego—de seguro es un representante de la empresa.

— ¿Y por qué no tomamos el avión hasta allá? —preguntó Laura—era más fácil y solo serian 3 horas y media de viaje.

—…

—… ¿Qué? —dijo Anna mirando a su amiga.

—… ¿Qué avión? —preguntó Roberto volviendo a poner su total concentración en las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor.

—El avión, según dice aquí—dijo señalando el folleto que estaba en los asientos—hay un pequeño aeropuerto para ir hasta allá, bueno, cerca de ahí y luego tomar un autobús hasta Iwatobi.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

—**Esos desgraciados nos hicieron tomar el viaje más largo por gusto**—dijo Anna cerrando los puños con furia.

—No puedo creer que no hayamos investigado las rutas hasta allá antes—dijo Sofía.

— **¿Con que tiempo lo íbamos a hacer mujer?** Estábamos demasiado ocupados ayer con todo el desastre que tenemos de maletas—en parte Laura tenía razón en eso. El día anterior fue tan movido que ni les dio tiempo de salir aunque fuese un momento a recorrer las calles.

—Solo nos queda aguantar hasta que lleguemos allá—dijo Roberto recargándose en el asiento.

—Que más da—Anna imitó a su compañero y se acurruco con la almohada que le habían dado en el tren para poder dormir aunque sea un rato antes del almuerzo.

_**Iwatobi**_

Se encontraba Goro Sasabe sentado en la recepción de su club de natación, cada vez recibía a más alumnos, pequeños pero con las ganas de aprender a nadar. Verlos le hacía recordar los tiempos de cuando trabaja ahí como entrenador y como conoció a los que hoy en día ya eran unos hombres, listo para una vida fuera de Iwatobi.

—Si sigo así tendré que contratar a alguien—en ese momento se le vino a la cabeza lo de el día anterior—mmm…. Podría contratar a dos de ellos… puede que uno… o a los cuatro… no mejor no... solo dos…

— ¿Qué murmura tanto, Goro-sensei? —dijo una voz frente a él. Estaba tan distraído que no vio llegar a sus antiguos alumnos. Haru, Makoto, Nagisa, Rei y Gou se encontraban del otro lado viéndolo.

—Oh, son ustedes—dijo con una sonrisa—es que estaba pensado que como la academia está creciendo en alumnos, me pareció que sería buen momento en contratar a dos entrenadores más. Puede que no les pague bien pero ya me las arreglaré con los pagos.

—Tacaño—dijo Gou en voz baja.

— ¡¿Dos más?! —dijo Nagisa con cara de felicidad—a mi me gustaría darle clases a los niños. Sería un buen sensei para todos ellos, les regalaría un Iwatobi-chan—dijo sacando el raro muñequito del bolsillo del pantalón.

—Nagisa, ¿Desde cuándo tienes eso ahí? —dijo Makoto.

—Tú no serás un niño pero actúas como niño y como uno bien pequeño, Nagisa-kun, no creo que unos niños pequeños quieran escuchar a otro—dijo Rei acomodándose sus gafas.

—Ah, no es cierto Rei-chan—dijo haciendo su famosa cara de negación—yo podría hacerlo y muy bien.

—Gracias Nagisa, pero ya estaba pensando en dos personas más y así cumplir una promesa que le hice a un viejo amigo—ninguno entendió muy bien a qué se refería, el único que entendía era Makoto, y solo porque estuvo ahí el día anterior escuchando la conversación de Goro con su amigo de la infancia.

—Entonces si los va a recibir—dijo Makoto con una sonrisa—me alegra saber que no los va a dejar morir. Sería muy cruel si los dejara solos por ahí.

—Ni que no fueran a conseguir trabajo en otro lado, además solo necesito a dos—dijo Goro saliendo de la recepción para pararse a un lado de Haru y así poder hablar mejor con todos—los otros tendrán que buscar trabajo en algún otro lado.

—Ya decía yo que era muy amable de su parte… pero podría hacer… —empezó a hablar Makoto con la posible solución para los nuevos pero como siempre hay alguien que interrumpe

—Oigan… —todos voltearon a ver a Gou—se puede saber de que están hablando—Goro y Makoto parpadearon varias veces, habían estado hablando de algo que ninguno de ellos estaba enterado aún.

— ¡Ah! No se los dije ayer porque no me dio tiempo y tenía más cosas en que pensar—dijo Goro rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa de esas que supuestamente sirven para zafarte de problemas.

— ¿Y en que pensaba tanto? —pregunto Rei.

—En este mismo asunto—todos quedaron de piedra. Goro Sasabe podia llegar a ser un caso de estudio.

—… Goro-sensei—dijo Haru con su mismo tono de siempre, calmado y suave—podría decirnos ¿de qué está hablando? ¿Qué promesa es esa de la que habla?

—Ah chicos, ayer llamó un viejo amigo mío que se fue de Japón hace ya muchos años—todos quedaron sorprendidos—el era mi antiguo rival también, pero el solo me ganó por…

— ¡Goro-sensei! —dijo Makoto para que Goro volviera al punto.

—Sí, sí, ya se—dijo rascándose la oreja—él se fue a Venezuela hace muchos años, fue a dar clases allá por unos meses y termino quedándose parte de su vida.

— ¿Venezuela? Eso es increíble—dijo Nagisa emocionado como siempre—y… ¿Dónde queda Venezuela?

—…

—…

—… —los únicos que sabia eso era Goro, Rei y Makoto, los otros ignoraban ese dato totalmente.

—Yo tampoco sé—dijo Gou.

—Ni yo—dijo Haruka levantado la mano como si estuviera en el instituto, lo cual no tenía sentido en el momento— ¿Dónde está eso?

—Pues vera Haruka-sempai—Rei se acomodo sus lentes preparándose para su explicación—.El territorio continental de Venezuela está ubicado en la parte septentrional de Sudamérica, su límite sur está muy cerca del ecuador terrestre, por lo tanto forma parte de la zona intertropical. Sus límites geográficos son…

—Chicos… —dijo Goro interrumpiendo la geográfica explicación de Rei— ¿saben dónde queda Colombia? —Nagisa, Haru y Gou asintieron—bueno, al lado.

—Aaaaaah—fue lo único que salió de las bocas de los chicos.

—Siempre es lo mismo… hubieran dejado explicar—decía Rei a la pared, odiaba que lo interrumpieran y más aun cuando era algo que sabia y que estaba totalmente al tanto.

— ¿Cómo sabias toda esa información, Rei? —dijo Makoto para no hacer sentir mal a Rei, sabía que estaba emocionado por explicar algo que casi nadie sabía.

—Me gusta la geografía de cierta manera y Sudamérica lo considero como territorio de aventura—dijo Rei ya un poco mas recuperado.

—Oh, no sabía que te gustaran esas cosas, Rei-chan—dijo Nagisa acercándose más a Rei.

—… jamás preguntas por nada…

—Bueno, el tema es que van a venir para acá y necesitan trabajo según lo que me explico mi amigo—todos asintieron—el problema es que, como ya dije, después de meditarlo todo me di cuenta que si necesito ayudantes, pero solo dos y ellos son cuatro.

— ¿De qué hablan? —una voz detrás de ellos hizo su aparición en la interesante conversación.

— ¡Rin-chan! —dijo Nagisa feliz de ver a su amigo.

— ¡Herma...!

— ¡Gou-san! —Momo salió de detrás de Rin hacia Gou, la cual frenó de golpe para no caer de boca junto a Momo— ¿Cómo estás? Ayer estaba pensado que tal vez, tú y yo podríamos…

— ¡MOMO! —Rin agarró a Momo del cuello de la camisa y lo apartó de su hermana.

—No lo ahorques tanto, hermano—dijo Gou— ¿Qué haces por acá? —era fin de semana así que era lógico que Rin estuviera en los dormitorios durmiendo o en la piscina techada entrenando.

—Quise estirar las piernas un rato—Rin se acercó a los otros—Momo y Sousuke me siguieron—dijo apuntando a los mencionados.

—Yo solo veo a durazno—dijo Nagisa.

— ¡Que es MOMO! —ya que en japonés Momo significa "durazno", se estaba haciendo costumbre que Nagisa se metiera con él por su nombre.

—Sousuke estaba aquí, tsk, desde que regresó de Tokio anda extraño—dijo Rin como si no supiera que le pasaba a su amigo.

— ¿Tokio? —dijo Haru.

—Sí, tuvo que ir a hacer unos papeleos pero termino haciendo eso y otras cosas—dijo Rin con picardía.

— ¿Qué cosas? —dijo Makoto mirando a Rin que estaba sonriendo como esperando esa pregunta.

—No puedo decirlo, él aún no ha querido decírmelo y si ando regándolo entonces voy a perder mi oportunidad.

— ¿Ah? —Nagisa ladeó su cabeza sin entender de que hablaba Rin— ¿Qué oportunidad, Rin-chan?

—Olviden lo que dije, no fue nada—dijo intentando zafarse de la situación, todo por su lengua larga.

—Bueno, el asunto es que ellos llegan hoy, no sé a qué hora, pero hare lo que pueda para ayudarlos, se lo debo a Yamamoto—todos asintieron.

—Nosotros también ayudaremos—dijo Nagisa con entusiasmo.

— ¿A quién? —dijo Rin quitándola la vista de Momo que se encontraba acercándose lentamente a Gou—¡Momo! —el chico se aparto de la Gou rápidamente al escuchar a su capitán—me perdí en la conversación, ¿a quien supuestamente tenemos que ayudar?

—A unos chicos que vienen de Venezuela, estaban viviendo en Tokio pero se van a mudar a Iwatobi—Rin se sorprendió al escuchar que vendrían extranjeros, lo cual era poco común para una pequeña ciudad como Iwatobi.

—Vaya, será… una nueva experiencia tener gente nueva y más aun si vienen de tan lejos—dijo Rin.

— ¿tú sabes dónde queda Venezuela? —preguntó Nagisa.

—Claro, lo vi en geografía de Sur América cuando vivía en Australia—y era cierto, le sorprendió mucho la diversidad cultural que existía en ese pequeño país. Más aun con esas hermosas playas que poseía.

—Me alegra que quieran ayudar pero por lo dicho por mi amigo… —todos voltearon—tienen que dejarlos solos, no pueden estar detrás de ellos haciéndoles todo tan solo porque ellos desconocen como hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué? —dijo Nagisa—yo quiero ayudarlos, por favor Goro-sensei—Nagisa jalaba la chaqueta de Goro con terquedad.

—He dicho que no, si los quieren ayudar entonces no se acerquen mucho. Pueden tener amigos pero hasta ahí y también me dijo que los romances están prohibidos, así que lo mejor que ustedes pueden hacer es ser algún tipo de guardaespaldas o algo así.

—Eso sí que es raro—dijo Rei—pero si solo podemos ayudar con eso entonces no me quejo.

—Al menos ayudaremos en algo—dijo Gou— ¿tu también los quieres conocer, hermano?

—Será interesante—dijo Rin.

—Lo bueno es que todos son nadadores—a todos se les iluminaron los ojos, excepto a Makoto que ya sabía todo eso—pero hay ciertas reglas con eso.

— ¿Qué reglas? —preguntó Haru. Esta vez logró llamar la atención de todos, incluyendo a Makoto.

—Se trata de uno de los visitantes…

_**En otro lugar.**_

Sousuke había decidido ir con Rin y Momo a visitar la academia de su antiguo entrenador pero algo lo hizo frenar y quedarse atrás. Desde que había regresado a Iwatobi no se sentía él mismo, como si hubiera perdido algo en el camino de regreso. Es esa sensación que se tiene cuando piensas que has olvidado algo en algún lugar.

Para él no existía nada más que la natación, gracias a ello había conseguido ser aceptado en una buena universidad, ¿Qué más se podia pedir?

— ¿Qué más se puede pedir? —se dijo a si mismo— ¿Qué estará haciendo? Ya ha pasado mas de un mes desde que llegaron… ¿será que… vendrán? —Sousuke quería engañar a su mente, sabía perfectamente que solo le importaba una persona, una que había llamado su atención en poco tiempo.

¿Enamorarse? No, eso era de débiles y él era una persona fuerte y con grandes planes para el futuro y en esos planes aun no se incluía a una segunda persona, no importaba quien fuese, lo que él sentía no era amor… o eso se estaba haciendo creer.

—… ¿A quién engaño? —dijo apretando los puños—chica loca, rara, testaruda… alegre, sensible, loca… —en ese momento perdió la batalla con su cerebro.

Había decidió no entrar con los otros dos pero quedándose cerca de ahí para que Rin no fuera a decir nada por su ausencia. Sentía fastidio últimamente, no sabía si era por los entrenamientos, por la espera que parecía eterna o si era el dolor en su hombro. Otra cosa que no le había contado a Anna.

—Loca de… ¿Por qué no llegas aún? —se sentó en un banquito cerca de ahí—…

— ¿Por qué tan callado? —Sousuke volteó con rapidez para ver quien le había hablado— ¿Por qué no entraste con nosotros?

—Porque no quise, estoy un poco cansado y…

—Ve a engañar a tu abuela con eso, Sousuke—dijo el chico sentándose al lado de su amigo.

—Rin… ¿Qué quieres que te diga? —dijo dándole una mirada serena a su amigo.

—Quiero que me digas por qué has estado tan distraído desde que llegaste de Tokio. Pensé que estabas cansado pero despues de ver esa actitud en ti por muchos días me empezó a preocupar.

—… no pasa nada—Sousuke se paró y empezó a caminar, dejando a su amigo en el lugar.

—Sousuke… —Rin solo pudo ver como su amigo se alejaba, no había logrado sacarle nada a su amigo.

_**Bus Station.**_

—Por fin tierra—dijo Laura tirándose al piso.

—Bueno… más o menos, aun nos falta unas tres horas para llegar—dijo Sofía cargando su maleta fuera del tren—tenemos que comprar los boletos, no podemos perder este autobús o tendremos que esperar hasta que salga el otro y según este folleto—dijo señalando el papel que tenia Laura horas atrás—el ultimo sale a las 3 de la tarde.

—Lo que significa que estamos a tiempo así que no te preocupes por nada—dijo Roberto mientras ayudaba a sacar todas las maletas de las chicas— ¿ustedes creen que yo soy su esclavo?

—No, pero algún derivado de eso debes ser—dijo Anna sentándose sobre su maleta. Había estado callada la mayor parte del viaje, puede que el estar cada vez más cerca de Iwatobi la pusiera nerviosa.

—Vamos a comprar esa porquería y a irnos de aquí, no soporto estar en este tipo de situaciones—dijo Laura—espero que cuando lleguemos la casa sea grande.

—Eso esperamos todos—dijo Roberto.

Lograron llegar a la taquilla para comprar los cuatro pasajes para salir de ahí, el lugar no era el mas bonito de todos y el calor era matador. Tenian que esperar una hora hasta que llegara el autobús, lo cual los hacia enfurecer y mas aun si tenían los estomagos vacios.

En ese lapso de tiempo, Anna vio a cuatro pareja de viejitos camianr juntos, Laura vio dos niños correr co un balón de fubol, Sofía vio a un niño sacarse un moco y Roberto vio no menos de siete mariposas que volaban sobre su cabeza.

—Estas mariposas de porquería—dijo sacudiéndoselas de la cabeza.

—Ahí viene nuestra carroza—dijo Anna. Un autobús pequeño pero acogedor—… —Anna colocó su mano en la parte baja de su espalda repentinamente.

—Anna, ¿Qué pasa? —dijo Laura con preocupación. Ella era responsable de Anna en ese sentido mientras estuvieran en Japon.

—Nada, no hay nada de qué preocuparse—todos vieron como Anna se volvía a poner derecha, se reflejaba un poco de dolor en su rostro pero eso no le impidió lograr su cometido—es que pasamos muchas horas sentados y…

—Ok, no tienes que explicar nada—Anna volteó a ver a Roberto—vamos, nos están esperando y no podemos tardarnos más—dijo con una sonrisa.

—Vamos—las chicas sonrieron, listas para la nueva etapa de este viaje.

_**3 horas despues.**_

—Es…

—Es hermoso—dijo Sofía viendo por la ventana del autobús.

—Sin duda que hay una gran vista del mar—Roberto veía como el azul del cielo se unía con el mar, sin duda ese era el lugar perfecto para ellos. Laura se había dormido casi todo el camino sobre el hombro de Roberto.

—Si… —Anna se quedó viendo el horizonte, no pensó que estarían tan cerca del mar—Laura… Laura… —Anna le daba golpecitos para despertarla pero no surtían efecto.

—No funciona—dijo Sofía viendo como Anna seguía dándole toquecitos en el hombro a Laura.

—Tengo una idea… —Anna se acercó a Laura y le susurró al oído—Laura… ya vamos a comer.

— ¡Ya me desperté! —levantó la cabeza rápidamente, sin darse cuenta le había dado un cabezazo en la boca a Roberto.

—Mujer loca—dijo Roberto colocándose la mano en la boca.

El transporte tomó una dirección un poco más adentro de tal manera que ya no podian ver la costa. El camino a la estación de autobuses les tomó diez minutos. Era un lugar que parecía antiguo, incluso todo alrededor parecía sacado de una película vieja.

—Esto es el atraso—dijo Laura—deberíamos bajar ya—cada uno tomó los bolsos de mano, bajaron las escaleras y se posicionaron aun lado del autobús.

—Ni loca me voy de aquí, si pierdo esa maleta mi mamá mínimo me mata—dijo Anna.

—Sí pero…

—Buenas tardes—los cuatro voltearon a ver quien les había hablado— ¿Cómo estuvo su viaje?

—… ah… bien, supongo—dijo Laura viendo a la mujer de arriba abajo. Una mujer de unos 33 años, de cabello marrón oscuro y ojos marrones estaba parada detrás de ellos. Llevaba puesto un traje de negocios con unos tacones negros.

—Me alegro tanto, pensé que el viaje les iba a resultar pesado porque es mucha distancia y también porque no les dijimos sobre el transporte aéreo, pero me alegra de que hayan podido llegar.

—…

—…

—…

—… disculpe mi falta de tacto, pero… ¿Quién es usted? —dijo Roberto.

—Oh, perdón lo había olvidado por completo—dijo la mujer sonriéndoles—me llamo Yumeka Ishitani, soy la responsable de llevarlos hasta su nuevo hogar—los chicos abrieron los ojos como platos. Esa mujer era la que los estaba esperando—perdón si fui muy directa, es que me emocione al verlos, no muchos deciden venir a Iwatobi.

—Ya veo, pues mucho gusto en conocerla—dijo Anna—me supongo que ya sabe todo de nosotros ¿no?

—Con todo lujo de detalle, Anna—la aludida sonrió para parecer amigable, la verdad era que tenía hambre y eso podia ocasionar cambios de humor en más de uno y a eso le sumamos la falta de sueño.

—Entonces, usted nos va a llevar a nuestra casa—dijo Laura pasándole su maleta a Sofía.

—Si Laura, yo me encargare de que lleguen con bien y mientras tanto vamos a platicar sobre las reglas que tienen que seguir mientras estén aquí—dijo Yumeka. Los chicos ya tenían sus maletas con ellos, incluyendo las dos guitarras.

—Bueno, vamos entones—dijo Roberto—me supongo que ya sabe que a mí me asignaron el cuidado de estas niñas.

—Una más Roberto, una más y ya vas a ver de lo que esta niña es capaz—dijo Laura.

—Son tan graciosas—dijo Yumeka—se todo y cuando digo todo me refiero a TODO—los chicos se asustaron un poco con esa información—no pongan esas caras, es mi trabajo saber todo de ustedes para que de esa manera los pueda ayudar.

—Descuide, nosotros ya planeamos que vamos a hacer aquí y en que podemos trabajar para sobrevivir estos cinco meses—dijo Sofía.

—Sí, pero aun falta hablar bastante—Yumeka dio media y empezó a caminar hacia una Van negra— ¿Vamos?

— ¡Sí!

Los chicos caminaron hasta el dichoso auto, vieron que era grande, no habría ningún problema en meter todas sus cosas ahí adentro. No podian decir que Yumeka-san no les había caído bien, pero su aparición inesperada, lo de saber todo sobre ellos y esa Van ya era motivo suficiente para asustarlos un poco.

Entraron a carro y se sentaron donde quisieron, había un puesto extra el cual fue tomado por Yumeka-san.

—Ahora que estamos aquí—todos voltearon—hay cosas que me espero ya sepan.

—Sí, que no podemos tener romances con nadie y que por ser menores de edad aun no podemos tener trabajos completos ni que sobrepasen las 6 horas de trabajo—dijo Roberto—yo también he investigado un poco.

—Muy bien—la mujer clavó su mirada en Roberto—supongo que también saben que no pueden beber o hacer nada que dañe algún sitio o patrimonio de la ciudad, ¿Verdad? —los cuatro entendían muy bien eso, no eran personas malas y tampoco tenían malas juntas.

—Descuide, somos personas sanas y no conocemos a nadie, así que puede confiar en que nos sabremos comportar a la altura y a respetar todo lo que nos está ofreciendo la ciudad —dijo Sofía haciendo uso de su magnífica habla.

—Aún no conocen a nadie, pero tendrán que hacerlo porque es parte de este curso—dijo la mujer—tienen que formar parte de la sociedad mientras estén aquí.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer para encajar? —preguntó Anna. Encajar en un colegio o en una universidad era pan comido en comparación con encajar en una ciudad totalmente nueva para ellos, y en otro país MUY diferente del suyo.

—Pueden buscar trabajo donde se pueda ayudar a la comunidad—Anna ladeó la cabeza—por ejemplo, pueden buscar trabajo en la escuela de natación de Iwatobi, allí van los niños a aprender y como ya vienen las vacaciones de verano los niños van a querer asistir a ese lugar. O pueden trabajar en algún café o en un supermercado, esa es decisión de ustedes.

— ¿Y podemos salir de Iwatobi? —preguntó Laura—porque queremos dar paseos a otras partes cuando tengamos tiempo, para conocer más.

—Para nada, ustedes ya son adultos, por eso están aquí en Japón—dijo Yumeka con una sonrisa—ustedes son inteligentes y maduros, la empresa confía en que ustedes hagan el bien y que sabrán cuidarse solos.

—Muchas gracias por el voto de confianza, Ishitani-san—dijo Sofía.

—Llámenme Yumeka, de ahora en adelante yo seré como su guardián—los chicos asintieron—pero no siempre voy a estar aquí en Iwatobi, yo vivo en Osaka así que yo los estaré visitando una vez una semana o dos veces al mes—los chicos volvieron asentir—yo les estaré avisando.

El viaje se hizo corto con las charlas que mantenían todos dentro del vehículo, resultaba que al estar mas entretenidos y con mas temas para hablar y riendo, el tiempo del viaje se reducía increíblemente. Roberto vio por la ventana como estaban llegando a una zona donde habían muchas casas, le pareció familiar ver que habían muchas casas acomodadas como si estuvieran una encima de la otra, solo que estas eran casa grandes y bien construidas.

El auto se estaciono frente a unas escaleras que guiaban hasta las casas de más arriba. Uno por uno fue bajando, no había casi gente ahí, debía ser porque era fin de semana.

—Esta es su casa—todos voltearon y vieron como Yumeka apuntaba a una casa grande que estaba a dos casas de la escalera. Tenía dos pisos y poseía una fachada moderna—no se dejen engañar, es grande por dentro. Tienes cuatro cuartos, tres baños, una cocina, una sala y un jardín grande por la parte de atrás aunque no se note desde aquí. Sabíamos que eran muchos así que decidimos escoger esta para ustedes.

—Es bella… un minuto… ¿sabían que vendríamos todos? —preguntó Anna.

—Algo así—dijo la joven mujer—verán, su sensei llamo desde Venezuela para avisarnos de ciertas cosas, nos informó de que ustedes escogerían Iwatobi para venir. Con Roberto no era seguro porque no lo conocía pero decidimos arriésganos en eso.

— ¿Y si no hubiera salido Iwatobi? ¿Y si no hubiéramos escogido Iwatobi?—preguntó Anna.

—Pues hubiéramos escogidos otra casa en el lugar donde escogieran ir—dijo Yumeka sin mucha emoción—no hay que complicarse la vida cuando algo no sale como lo planeaste, Anna.

—…

—Bueno, ustedes ya saben las reglas—todos asintieron—zapatos fuera de la casa, limpiar la casa, tener la alacena llena, lavar ropa, trabajar cuando deban hacerlo, cocinar y portarse bien.

— ¿La casa viene equipada? —preguntó Roberto.

—Totalmente.

—He encontrado mi nuevo hogar—dijo Roberto con una sonrisa satisfactoria. Las chicas rieron también, podia verse difícil la situación en la que estaban pero ya saldrían de eso juntos.

—Y se me olvidaba decirles—dijo Yumeka golpeándose la frente—y es importante.

— ¿Qué cosa es? —preguntó Sofía.

—Se alargó en tiempo de estadía—los cuatro chicos quedaron en blanco.

—… ¿Disculpe?... —dijo Anna.

—Que la empresa decidió hacerles un regalo por ser tan buenos alumnos y por ser ejemplo para su país y las personas que quieren estudiar afuera.

—Solo estudiamos y ya… —dijo Sofía. No era que no quisieran quedarse más tiempo, en realidad lo estaban considerando, pero era eso, un consideración no un hecho.

—Pues así me dijeron que les informara—sacó un sobre de su bolso y se lo entregó a Roberto—sus pasajes de avión nuevos—Roberto tomó el sobre y lo abrió.

—Para el 10 de Enero—dijo Roberto con los ojos abiertos.

— ¡¿4 meses más?! —dijo Anna.

—3 meses y diez días—dijo Yumeka con una sonrisa—espero que lo disfruten mucho chicos, creo que se lo merecen.

—Muchas gracias…—dijeron los cuatro.

—Pero tendrán que trabajar igualmente—dijo la mujer cortándoles las esperanzas.

—Ya yo decía que estaba demasiado bueno para ser verdad—dijo Laura.

—Tienen de todo cerca, solo que tienen que tomar el tren si quieren ir ciertos lugares fuera de esta zona—dijo Yumeka—tienen un supermercado, unos café, por aquí cerca siempre se hacen los festivales de verano, tienen la playa—dijo apuntando hacia tras de ellos. Frente a su casa tenían la vista más hermosa del mar que jamás hayan visto. Donde terminaba la calle se podia ver el comienzo de la playa, la arena se acumulaba en el borde el cemento y de ahí en adelante todo era arena hasta llegar a esas agua azules y cristalinas—y tienen a unos buenos vecinos, estoy segura que cualquier cosa que necesiten ellos los podrán ayudar con gusto.

—Muchas gracias, Yumeka-san—dijo Roberto—le prometemos que no los defraudaremos.

—Me alegra saberlo, aquí están las llaves, una para cada uno—les entregó las llaves y les sonrió con dulzura—ahora me tengo que ir, los vendré a visitar el mes que viene para saber cómo va todo, yo los llamare para decirles que día—dio media vuelta para meterse en la Van—todos mis datos están anotados en un papel en la entrada de la casa—cerró la puerta de vehículo y arranco hasta perderse de la vista de los cuatro confundidos chicos.

—Y yo pensando que cinco meses iban a ser duros… —dijo Anna viendo como el auto cruzaba en una esquina.

—Y ahora nos agrandan el tiempo de estadía... —dijo Laura rascándose la nuca.

—Nos quieren matar… —dijo Sofía tomando su maleta.

—Déjense de ridiculeces, es hora de entrar y ver que tal es todo esto—dijo Roberto tomando el mando en el grupo de chicas. Las empujó hasta la puerta y abrió con su llave—hay siempre que ver el lado positivo de todo lo que nos está pasando. Piénselo bien—las chicas prestaron atención a lo que decía el chico mientras abría la puerta—tenemos un techo donde dormir y eso es lo que… —los cuatro se quedaron con la boca abierta en el momento que Roberto abrió la puerta.

—**Pero qué coño…**

—**es…**

— **¡esto!**

Cuando prendieron la luz vieron que toda la entrada estaba hecha un desastre, polvo y arena acumuladas en las esquinas de la entrada. Los chicos entraron poco a poco con cuidado de no toparse con algún vagabundo ya que la casa estaba patas arriba de sucia y descuidada. Prendieron la siguiente luz, que era la de la sala, solo para encontrarse con que prendía una sola bombilla.

—Esto no es normal—dijo Anna sin despegarse de Roberto—creo que me va a dar alergia—se rascó la nariz un poco por culpa del polvo que empezo a volar cuando abrieron la puerta.

—Se veía tan bonita por afuera—dijo Sofía, lo pobre estaba que no tocaba ni el piso, pero debía hacerlo—esto es horrible, pensé que la casa estaría nueva.

—Ellos jamás especificaron eso, Sofía—dijo Roberto, era él que iba al frente de todas esas chicas—ya veo porque se fueron tan deprisa.

— ¿Qué es eso? —dijo Anna apuntando a la sala. Luego de salir de la primera parte de la casa, llegaron a lo que sería la sala, en verdad estaba equipada… pero de polvo. Los muebles estaban cubiertos con protectores de plásticos y sobre ellos había arena y tierra por montón. Roberto fue a la cocina y vio que el fregadero estaba lleno de platos hasta arriba, al parecer estaban limpios pero los habían dejado ahí sin guardar, cada uno tenía una capa gruesa de polvo.

— **¡Asco! ¿Quién habrá sido la persona que vivía aquí**—dijo Roberto dejando el plato en su lugar.

—No lo sé y tampoco quiero averiguar que… ¡¿Eso es sangre?! —dijo Laura apuntando a una gran mancha en el suelo.

—Esto es el colmo… —dijo Roberto—solo falta que hayan matado a alguien aquí y estaremos listos.

—Al menos el jardín debe estar… —Anna abrió la puerta de cristal que conducía al jardín, hubiera preferido no hacerlo, no era la vista que esperaba Anna—**me siento como en Jumanji.**

— ¿Qué pasa enana?... **¡Tenemos el amazonas en el jardín! **—dijo Roberto detrás de Anna. La pobre chica no se había movido ni un centímetro, no fuera que le saliera una anaconda o el chupacabras de ahí—esto es la decadencia.

—Es una hermosa casa, pero está demasiado descuidada—dijo Sofía—hasta el jardín esta horrible, miren que grande es el monte aquel—dijo apuntado a una esquina donde la hiedra había crecido más de lo normal.

—Tiene una casita de perro, ahí mismo—dijo Anna apuntado a una esquina del lugar donde efectivamente se veía una casita de perro color rojo—Pobre el animalito que vivía ahí.

—Pobre nosotros si nos quedamos a dormir así hoy, se ve que nadie ha vivido aquí en un buen tiempo—dijo Roberto entrando nuevamente a la casa—no quiero ver los cuartos como estarán.

—O los baños—dijo Laura.

— **¡Asco!** —volvió a gritar Roberto—**¡Se acabó! **Es hora de ponernos en nuestros puestos de batalla—las chicas asintieron—Sofía, busca los implementos de limpieza, vamos a acabar con esto aunque sea solo la sala. Laura tu revisa los baños, el de abajo y el de arriba, y los cuartos también, no pienso dormir en un lugar así de sucio—Laura asintió—Anna, tu toma efectivo y compra productos de limpieza, guantes, tapabocas y todo lo que haga falta para destruir esta contaminación.

— ¡Si señor! —Anna tomó el dinero que le dio Roberto, era parte de sus ganancias por los conciertos— ¿También les compro algo de comer?

— ¡Eso no se pregunta! —gritó Laura desde el baño de abajo—¡Por dios!

— ¿Qué paso, Laura?—dijo Roberto desde afuera.

—Pues en temimos mas venezolanos… **esta mierda esta de cubierta de hongos hasta el techo**.

—…. Ten mas efectivo y compra todos los productos y guantes que puedas y con esto la comida, trae platos plásticos, vasos y cubiertos desechables—Anna asintió—ni loco comemos en esos platos mugrientos.

—Como digas, mamá—dijo la chica riendo—vuelvo en unos minutos—Anna tomó su llave y salió de la mugrienta casa—menos mala que me mando a comprar las cosas—se dijo a si misma. Era verdad que la casa pareciera escena del crimen y campo de batalla, pero era lo único que podian hacer. Mientras caminaba al supermercado estuvo pensando que esto era parte de lo que las personas de la empresa llamaban "responsabilidades" —**los muy desgraciados lo hicieron a propósito.**

Anna caminó unas tres cuadras hasta llegar a un local ubicado en una esquina, tenía un enorme letrero y al parecer estaba surtido con todo.

—Menos mal que me vine enseguida—Anna se acercó a la puerta y esta se abrió sola. Se encontró con una señora sentada en la caja registradora, no tenía cara de mala persona pero si de fastidio—pobre señora, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevará ahí?

Fue hasta la zona de limpieza del hogar y encontró gran variedad de limpiadores, pulidores, blanqueadores, jabones y de más cosas. No entendía muy bien para que sirviera cada uno, jamás se había tomado la molestia de limpiar algo en su casa, además de los platos.

—También debo llevar lavaplatos—tomo el producto de líquido azul concentrado y lo metió en el carrito de compra— ¿Dónde estarán los guantes para limpiar? —dijo Anna con desesperación.

—Están en el otro pasillo—dijo una voz detrás de Anna.

— ¿Ah? —Anna volteo y se encontró con un chico vestido con ropa deportiva. Llevaba puesta una chaqueta blanca con azul cielo al igual que el pantalón que llevaba puesto—Ah… ah…

— ¿Ah? Lo que pediste… esta en el otro pasillo—dijo con una sonrisa dulce. El chico era en verdad alto, a Anna le llamó la atención que tenía unos hermosos ojos color verde y el cabello un poco largo al frente y de color marrón verdoso.

—Ah… sí, muchas gracias, los necesitaba con urgencia—Anna dio media vuelta, intentando respirar con calma, y dejó al chico atrás, pero la culpa fue más fuerte y dio media vuelta para ir a disculparse con el chico. El joven estaba viendo las frutas que habían cuando Anna decidió hablar con él nuevamente—lo siento mucho, no debí irme así—dijo con una sonrisa—me llamo Anna Mena, ¿y tú?

—Yo me llamo Makoto Tachibana—mostró su mejor sonrisa la pobre Anna—mucho gusto y descuida, pensé que no me habías entendido muy bien—dijo rascándose la nuca—es que tienes cierto acento cuando hablas.

—No fue eso, si te entendí a la perfección, es solo que me sorprendiste—mas mentira no podia ser. Si le había sorprendido… pero por lo guapo que era el chico y como se acercó para hablarle—pensé que el acento ya no era un problema, ahora veo que no es así.

—Es que jamás te había visto por aquí ¿eres nueva? —dijo Makoto.

—Sí, mis amigos y yo llegamos hoy de Tokio—Makoto se sorprendió, ella tal vez fuese uno de los jóvenes de los que Goro-sensei hablaba el día anterior— ¿y tú? —acababa de decir una estupidez del tamaño del mundo.

—Bueno, yo nací en Iwatobi y he vivido aquí desde que tengo memoria—dijo riendo. En verdad era un chico tierno.

—Increíble…_"No hay que juzgar, apenas lo acabas de conocer… pero es tan guapo… ¡Deja la tontería Anna!"_—los pensamientos de Anna la estaban volviendo loca en esos momentos—perdón por preguntar algo tan obvio, es que estoy un poco nerviosa—Makoto prestó atención a lo que decía Anna—nos acabamos de mudar y es un cambio drástico para mí y mis amigos.

—Me imagino que debe ser difícil pero todo en la vida tiene solución, menos la muerte—dijo Makoto—ven, déjame ayudarte a buscar lo que necesitas—Anna abrió los ojos como platos, ¿estaba ofreciéndose a ayudarla? —se nota que necesitas un poco de ayuda.

— ¿En verdad? ¿No te importa? —dijo Anna sorprendida—son muchas cosas y de seguro tu tienes que ir a tu casa y…

—No, para nada—Makoto sabía que estaba haciendo mal al ayudarla de esa manera pero… ¿Quién se resiste a no ayudar a una damisela en apuros? —no tengo nada pendiente y ayudar a alguien que está en problemas no tiene nada de malo—dijo sonriéndole para mostrarle a Anna que en verdad no era una molestia para él—además, no es caballeros dejar a una dama sola.

—Eres muy gentil—Makoto se sonrojó y trató de ocultarlo pero Anna ya lo había visto—prepárate porque vamos a necesitar muchas cosas—Anna sacó la lista d su bolsillo y se la enseño a Makoto.

— ¿Tanto necesitan? —dijo Makoto agarrando la lista mientras la revisaba.

—Tanto necesitamos—dijo Anna

Estuvieron media hora buscando todo lo que necesitaban para limpiar la casa, eso incluía esponjas, cepillos, jabón y todo lo demás que se necesitaba. Makoto y Anna habían estado hablando de temas variados como: el clima, la mudanza, que producto llevar, etc, etc… jamás tocando un tema privado, nada de sus familias.

Fue una aventura en el supermercado muy interesante para Anna. Conoció a un chico dulce, tierno y caballero que la estaba ayudando y todo en un solo día… Laura y Sofía se morirían de la envidia.

—Bueno… eso es parte de lo que se necesita—dijo Anna revisando todo lo que había en el carrito—si quieres ya puedes irte, no quiero entretenerte más, no es justo para ti—Anna intentaba que Makoto siguiera su camino, lo intentó varias veces, pero el chico era muy terco.

—No, me voy a quedar aquí hasta que pagues—dijo con una sonrisa dulce—eres nueva y no sería correcto dejarte aquí sola—Anna soltó un suspiro, no había forma de que el chico se fuera.

—Mmmm… ¡Casi se me olvida! —Makoto pegó un brinco por el grito de Anna—lo siento, es que mis amigos también pidieron comida y casi se me olvida por estar pendiente de todo esto.

—Si quieres les puedes comprar algo de aquí—dijo Makoto señalando una parte del supermercado donde vendían comida—a menos que quieran algo especifico.

—Créeme, por como están ahorita esos comerían hasta piedras—ambos rieron y se acercaron a comprar la comida para los demás. Decidió comprar lo más común y que no tomara tanto dinero… arroz y pollo.

Ya eran pasadas las cuatro de la tarde, Anna ya había pagado todo y estaba lista para volver a casa, pero había un problema. Eran bolsas llenas de productos para la limpieza, más las bolsas de comida.

— ¡Son demasiadas bolsas! —dijo Anna al ver que habían mas de seis bolsas en el suelo—esto es lo que me faltaba.

—Mmmm, entonces no me voy a poder ir—dijo Makoto haciéndose el triste. Anna volteó y lo vio como una sonrisa amenazaba con salir de sus labios—es una pena ¿no? —Ana volteó y vio como Makoto le regalaba una sonrisa cálida—debemos irnos o tus amigos se morirán de hambre.

—Jamás te voy a convencer de irte ¿verdad?

—No, además yo vivo hacia esa misma dirección, tal vez hasta seamos vecino—Anna se sonrojo al escuchar eso. Tener a ese apuesto chico de vecino no sería tan malo—así también puedo preguntarte más cosas sobre ustedes—Anna tragó duro, habían momentos en que no le gustaba responder ese tipo de peguntas solo porque le daba fastidio responderlas.

—"_Anna, contrólate, tu no eres así y mucho menos debes actuar como una chica fácil. Se ve que es un chico serio y que solo te ayuda por ayudar, no para conseguir algo mas"_ —la conciencia de Anna le hacía guerra al corazón en esos momentos. Si era apuesto pero no lo conocía.

— ¿De donde son? —Makoto lanzó esa pregunta repentinamente.

— ¿Ah?... somos de Venezuela, es un poco lejos—dijo Anna mientras caminaba con una bolsa en cada mano, insistencia de Makoto.

—Sí que lo es—dijo Makoto mirando de reojo a Anna—me parece interesante que vengan personas de tan lejos. ¿Cómo se han sentido aquí en Japón?

—A nosotros nos parece raro que las personas aquí se preocupen mucho por los extranjeros—dijo Anna levantado un poco las bolsas haciendo referencia a como acababa de conocer al alto chico—nos hemos sentido bienvenidos, aquí las personas son muy abiertas a los extrajeros, me parece increíble como siente tanta curiosidad por nuestros país.

—Lo siento, es que te vi tan perdida, como un animalito en jaula y no pude aguantar y darte mi ayuda—dijo Makoto con sinceridad—.Aquí todas la spersonas los van a tratar bien… espero.

—… Ya veo—habían caminado las cinco cuadras de regreso, había sido un camino rápido y más aun cuando caminaba con una compañía tan buena. Cuando por fin llegaron a la dicho casa de paredes blancas la cara de Makoto se transformó en una mueca de miedo—esta es la casa—dijo Anna con una sonrisa.

— ¿Ah?... esta… ¿es la casa? —el semblante de Makoto cambió a uno de terror en segundos— ¿y… se van a quedar ahí… cuanto tiempo?

—Como 8 meses y diez días, ¿Por qué? —A Anna no le gustó mucho la cara que puso el chico—¿Estás bien? Estas un poco pálido.

—N-n-no-no, no es nada—dijo cambiando rápidamente su expresión, lo que menos quería era asustar a los recién llegados—es solo que nadie ha vivido en esta casa desde hace algunos años.

—De eso nos dimos cuenta, la casa está hecha un desastre—dijo Anna—había una mancha roja en medio de la sala, parecía sangre pero creo que era más bien como jugo—Makoto tragó grueso.

—Mmmm…

— ¿Qué paso con los antiguos dueño? —preguntó Anna mientras buscaba la llave de la casa. Quería respuestas y esperaba que Makoto se las diera, esa casa no iba a estar ene se estado por nada.

—Pues… se fueron… y dejaron todo aquí—Makoto seguía viendo la casa como si esta fuera a hablar.

—Pero eso no significa que la casa quedara en tan mal estado. Es increíble la cantidad de polvo y animales raros que hay en toda la casa.

—Pues así fue, yo estaba pequeño cuando se fueron de este lugar—dijo Makoto que seguía viendo la casa con miedo.

— ¿Y por qué se fueron? —preguntó Anna.

—Porque la casa está embrujada—dijo Makoto sin mucha emoción en la voz. Anna se quedó petrificada mientras sostenía su bolso buscando las llaves de la casa— ¿Qué? —dijo Makoto con voz inocente.

—Hablo enserio, yo no creo en esas cosas—dijo Anna con voz seria. Sin duda nunca había sido buena con las cosas de terror o algo que tuviera que ver con eso.

—Yo también—dijo volteando la mirada. Anna abrió los ojos como plato, ella tenía la extraña teoría que los fantasmas asiáticos eran más tenebrosos que los de su país o del continente—.Tranquila, solo estoy bromeando contigo—dijo Makoto tratando de arreglar el asunto—se fueron porque el dueño consiguió un trabajo nuevo, después de eso alguien la compró pero hubo una serie de accidentes y las personas que habitaban la casa decidieron irse también—Anna prestó mucha atención a lo que decía Makoto—luego de eso muchas personas la ocuparon pero no muchas se quedaban más de tres meses, siempre pasaban cosas y las personas terminaban yéndose de aquí. La última vez que vi a alguien salir de esta casa fue hace casi 7 años.

—Ósea que tenemos polvo histórico aquí y una casa embrujada—Makoto rió ante el comentario de la ojiverde—la casa en verdad es un desastre por dentro y ni te imaginas el jardín como está.

—No, creo que no me lo imagino—Makoto puso las bolsas en el suelo—y tampoco me lo quiero imaginar—se dijo a si mismo susurrando para que Anna no lo escuchara, no quería ser la razón por la cual todos tuvieran que huir de la casa.

—Supongo que hasta aquí llegaste—dijo Anna—no sé como agradecerte tanta amabilidad de tu parte.

—Sí, hasta aquí llego hoy, no se mañana—Anna se sonrojó—no hay nada que agradecer—dijo Makoto con una sonrisa amable—aunque… sí, si hay algo que podrías hacer por mi—Anna lo venia pensando desde hacer rato, era muy perfecto para ser verdad.

—Mira que me acabas de conocer y yo no soy ese tipo de chicas que…

—Creo que hice mal las cosas. Entendiste mal, yo jamás pediría tales cosas a una chica que acabo de conocer—dijo Makoto rascándose la nuca y sonrojándose—ven mañana tú y tus amigos al club de natación de Iwatobi. Hay algo que tal vez les pueda interesar.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo que nos puede interesar? —dijo Anna ladeando su cabeza, ese chico decía cosas raras de vez en cuando.

—Mmmm… porque sí, ahora ve y alimenta a tus amigos antes de que se coman lo que encuentren—Makoto dio media vuelta—nos vemos mañana, Anna. No vayan a faltar mañana.

— ¿Cómo llegamos? —preguntó Anna.

—Tomen el tren hacia el centro y ahí se encontraran un edificio con muchos dibujos—Makoto volvió a tomar su camino de regreso a casa con una sonrisa en el rostro, se sentía satisfecho de haber podido ayudar a uno de los nuevo habitantes de Iwatobi.

—… Adiós—Anna se despidió con la mano mientras veía al chico alejarse—**eso SÍ que fue raro**—Anna abrió la puerta y se encontró con un desastre peor que con el que se había ido— **¡No se supone que limpiarían!**

— ¡Sí! —gritaron todos desde todos lados de la sucia casa

— **¡¿Y POR QUÉ SIGUE SUCIA? O MEJOR DICHO, PEOR!** —gritó Anna con todas sus fuerzas—alborotaron mas el polvo, aho… ah… ahora… ¡Achú!

—Verdad que Anna es alérgica la polvo—dijo Laura saliendo de la cocina—tómate esto—dijo entregándole una pastilla pequeña de color blanco—es tu antialérgico.

—Tengan sus porquerías y déjenme en paz por un rato—Anna dejó las bolsas en el suelo, tomó la pequeña pastilla y fue a buscar cualquier lado que estuviera libre de polvo, pero era imposible.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —pregunto Sofía sacando la comida de las bolsas. Habían puesto una mantel en el suelo de la sala y colocaron todo lo que Anna había traído sobre el mantel, como si fuera un picnic pero dentro de la casa.

—Es que me distraje—dijo Anna tomando un poco de arroz—me contaron que pasó en esta casa—dijo llamando la atención de todos— ¿Quieren saber?

—No juegues con nosotros y dinos ya coño—dijo Laura sentándose mas cerca para escuchar mejor.

—Pues al parecer el dueño original consiguió un trabajo nuevo hace muchos años y las siguientes personas en vivir aquí se mudaban o tenían accidentes extraños, nadie ha vivido aquí desde hace siete años—dijo Anna dándole un toque de misterio.

—… y tu pretendes que duerma aquí después de lo que Anna contó—dijo Laura hablándole a Roberto.

—Pero Laura…

— ¡No! Una cosa es encontrar esas cosas en los cuartos y otra es que las personas que vivían aquí se fueran por tener "accidentes extraños"

..No nos queda de otra, ponte a rezar el rosario antes de dormir entonces—dijo Roberto—pero no podemos hacer nada—Roberto siguió comiendo sin prestar atención a ninguna.

— ¿De qué hablan? ¿Qué encontraron?—preguntó Anna con curiosidad a Sofía.

—Bueno, por donde empiezo…

_**Continuara.**_

* * *

_**Hoooooooola!**_

_**¿Cómo estan? yo bien, gracias. Bueeeeeno, aquí tienen el siguiente capi de esta loca historia que sale de mi cabeza cada vez que como dulces :) Como ya puede leer, hay más participación de los chicos y se muestran muy interesados en los locos que van a llegara Iwatobi (no saben los que les espera a los pobres) **_

_**Vieron que ya termine la historia de Gou y Seijuurou, ¿Que les parecio? me hubiera gustado que hubieramos llegado a los 15 reviews pero como dijo una de mis queridas chicas en este fandom, las historias quedan para el futuro y va a haber mucha gente que lo aprecie aun sin comentar. Subiré un fic sobre ellos tres y creo que va a ser lo ultimo que haga de esos tres, a menos que me digan que quieren mas :) ¿Que les parecio Hana? muy pronto la veran en accion.**_

_**El proximo capi se viene con otro concurso, el premio sera el mismo pero con la regla de que la persona que ganó la otra vez no puede partcipar, tiene que esperar dos concursos más y después puede participar nuevamnte. Osea que no puede en el que viene y ni en el siguiente.**_

_**Esta vez en nuetsra seccion de recomendacion de canciones estan unas d emis facvoritas en este momento (mis amigos y yo nos identificamos con ella y nos burlamos en la universidad) Hello Kitty de Avril Lavigne. Tambien Cosita Rica del grupo venezolano Vos Veis, muy buneos y famosos en mi pais. Y por ultimo tenemos una de mi grupo favorito de Kpop (Secret) I'm in love. Aquellas chicas que les guste el kpop digan "YO"**_

_**Esto es todo por ahora. Cuidense mucho y estudien bastantes (no como yo) se les quiere y por favor dejen sus hermosos comentarios sobre esta locura que escribo. Besos y abrazos estilo Rin para toooodaaaaas.**_

_**Althea de Leo.**_


	9. Capítulo 8

_Disclaimer: Free! no me pertenece (lastimosamente), yo solo me divierto con sus personajes y no lucro con esto._

_Anna, Sofía, Laura y Roberto son mis Oc's junto al resto de personajes que no conoscan._

_Japones: Hola_

Español_: **Hola**_

* * *

_Capítulo 8_

—Estaban sobre la cama—dijo Roberto haciendo ademan con las manos.

—Y eso fue lo que encontramos arriba—terminó de contar Sofía a una confundida Anna.

—… ¿Cómo puedes permitir que durmamos aquí, Roberto? —dijo Anna reclamándole a Roberto.

Lo que habían encontrado en las habitaciones fue: Gaviotas, con todo el cuarto lleno de popo viejo y nuevo ya que había una ventana abierta en uno de los cuartos, lo bueno fue que los cuartos estaban con las puertas cerradas, unas prendas de hombre viejas colgadas en el closet del cuarto de Laura y con manchas rojas, polvo hasta más no poder, vestidos de mujer sobre la cama, del cuarto que sería el de Anna, con una mancha un poco sospechosa y más animales raros que salían de la madera.

—No quiero escucharlas, ¡a limpiar! —Roberto se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a la cocina donde había colocado una bolsa negra de basura y botó ahí los latos plásticos—sé que es asqueroso y tampoco quiero saber que ocurrió en esta casa pero no hay otro lugar a donde ir—todas lo miraron con tristeza—o es esto o la calle.

—**Prefiero mil veces la calle**—dijo Sofía en voz baja.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, Laura—dijo Roberto agarrando la escoba—hay que ser positivos. Pongamos un poco de música y terminemos con esto rápido, estoy seguro que lograremos terminar aunque sea dos cuartos.

—Ok… pero por favor, Roberto… —dijo Anna rogándole al pelirrojo—busca una bolsa enorme y saquemos toda esa ropa de ahí que me está dando escalofríos de tan solo pensarlo.

—Está bien, manos a la obra—dijo Roberto subiendo las escalera mientras las otras tres lo seguían con escobas, recogedores, bolsas y desinfectante en mano.

_**3 horas después**_

Los chicos habían limpiado gran parte de los cuartos en poco tiempo, era increíble la cantidad de mugre que había ahí. Roberto se ocupó de sacar toda la ropa que había en los closet, era increíble, pareciera que se hubieran ido y dejado todo sin importar nada. Encontraron varias pertenencias que cualquier persona común y corriente se llevaría, puede que fuera normal dejar algunas cosas, ¡Pero no ropa interior ni trajes de gala!

Sofía se dedico a limpiar el que sería su cuarto. Era grande y de paredes blancas, la cama era individual pegada a la ventana y sin ningún tipo de sabanas para cubrirlas. Después irían todos de compras para lo que les hiciera falta, y al parecer era mucho.

—No hay comida, no hay agua, no hay sabanas—dijo Anna repasando una lista que habían hecho con las cosas que hacían falta en la casa—no hay platos, no hay cubiertos, no hay vasos, no hay jabón, no hay shampoo…

— **¡Ya basta, Anna! **—dijo Laura—ya vimos que falta la mitad de la casa—Laura se sentó junto a Anna en el sillón de la sala—¿Qué es eso que está en el sillón? —Anna volteó para ver que estaba señalando Laura.

—Parece una…

—Mancha…

— ¡Roberto! —gritaron las dos chicas asustadas.

— ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Están bien?! —Roberto llego desesperado al escuchar los gritos. Pareciera que les hubieran arrancado un brazo.

—Mira lo que hay ahí en el sillón—dijo Anna apuntando al lugar—debajo del protector—Roberto se acercó al dichoso sillón y removió el protector delicadamente.

— **¡ASCO!**

_**Unos minutos despues.**_

Laura también decidió limpiar el que sería su futuro cuarto, era igual de Sofía solo que tenía una mesita de noche al lado de la cama. A esos cuartos les faltaba el toque latino y mucho color, eran tan tristes que hasta Laura se deprimió al verlo. Había dejado a Roberto solo para que limpiara la asquerosa mancha que había en el sillón.

—Sera que lo pinto de azul o de roja—dijo Laura mirando las paredes de su cuarto.

—Ni te atrevas—dijo Roberto que iba pasando por ahí con la bolsa negra—vamos a tener tantos gastos en esta casa de porquería que no se si vayamos a sobrevivir el mes.

—Pero… —dijo Laura poniendo su mejor cara de perrito herido.

—Conmigo ya no funcionan esas caras—salió del cuarto y fue al siguiente que era el cuarto de Sofía—.Veo que has hecho un gran progreso aquí—la habitación no tenía casi nada pero Sofía se los había arreglado para que luciera decente.

—Sí, pero hubiera gustado remodelarla toda—dijo Sofía viendo todo el cuarto desde la puerta junto a Roberto—pintar las paredes y colocar unos cuadros por acá.

—No podemos—dijo Roberto y se retiró del cuarto dejando a Sofía terminar— ¿Qué haces Anna? —la chica estaba frente a una puerta blanca, justo al lado del cuarto de Sofía.

— ¿Esta es mi habitación?

—Sí, las escogimos cuando estabas de compras, ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta? —dijo Roberto viendo que la cara de Anna mostraba duda al querer entrar.

—Está frente al mar—dijo Anna girando el picaporte— ¿no había otra?

—Ah… Laura dijo que esta te gustaría mucho y que sería bueno que te quedaras con ella—Roberto no entendía la actitud de Anna por el cuarto, es como si se intentara alejar de algo.

—Ya veo—abrió la puerta y dejo afuera un confundido Roberto—esta porquería no tiene cortinas—dijo Anna después de entrar

—Qué raro… —Roberto decidió retirarse para seguir limpiando la zona que le había tocado… la sala.

Cuando Roberto bajó se encontró con el desastre que tenía que enfrentar. Tenía que limpiar toda la sala y dejarla como tasita de plata. Sería una tarea difícil y más aún porque sus amigas no lo iban a ayudar. Anna y Sofía por la mancha extraña que encontraron en el sofá, y Laura… a Laura no le había preguntado.

—Y yo que pensé que jamás tendría que limpiar casas—en eso vio bajar a Laura con un papel en mano—oye Laura, ¿puedes ayuda…?

—No—fue lo único que respondió la chica.

—Eres una…

—Tu dijiste que quieras limpiar aquí—dijo Laura con una voz autoritaria que dejó boquiabierto a Roberto—pues limpiaras aquí.

—… cambiando de tema—tomó la escoba y se paró al lado de Laura— ¿Qué le pico a Anna?

—Muchas cosas la han picado—dijo Laura sin despegar la vista del papel— ¿Por qué?

—Porque le dije cual era el cuarto que habías escogido para ella y no mostró emoción alguna, solo me dijo que tenía la vista al mar y puso cara de incontinencia—Roberto le explicó a Laura todo mientras ella seguía sin despega la vista del dichoso papel.

—Mmm… ya veo—Laura levantó la vista hacia Roberto—entonces hay que dejar que se acostumbre a esa vista—Laura dio media vuelta y volvió a subir las escaleras hasta el cuarto que estaba ocupando Anna—de seguro está escuchando canciones corta venas en estos momentos—se acercó a la puerta, efectivamente se escuchaba algo. Tocó la puerta sin escuchar una respuestas—Anna… Anna, voy a pasar—Laura abrió la puerta y se encontró con algo que no pensaba ver—… esa música es…

—_The darkness has come to the roses, the fire is reaching the air, the colours that I have created are suddenly flying away_—cantaba Anna.

—… —Laura pensaba que alguna canción triste sonaba en la habitación de Anna, pero estaba muy equivocada, por no decir que se había equivocado demasiado.

—_I'm not fighting myself, will not follow 'cause my choices are mine, it's my fate and I'll never bow down from the sorrow I'll face all that is coming my way. __The lying, the devil, the silence embracing the world on the edge_—Anna hacía movimientos como si tuviera una guitarra en las manos.

— ¿Que pasa aquí? —dijo una voz detrás de Laura—oh…

—_Let us burn, let us burn. The night in the skies here tonight. Let us burn, let us burn in this fire that makes us yearn. We're fighting our fear of the silence, we're running through walls where they stand. Let us burn, let us burn, let us burn_—Anna estaba inspirada bailando en su cuarto, "sola" y a todo volumen—_let us bu_… ¡AH!

—**Hola**—dijeron las dos amigas al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Me quieren matar o qué? —dijo Anna dejándose caer en la cama—estaba inspirada.

—Ya lo notamos—Laura se acercó hasta Anna y se sentó a su lado en la horrible cama— Uy, ¿Vas a dormir aquí hoy?

—Ni estando loca. Creo que dormiré en la sala cuando Roberto termine de limpiarla—dijo Anna quitándose los audífonos—**no quiero que me salga algo del colchón y se me meta por el oído y se como mi cerebro.**

—… **eso es demasiado**—dijo Laura.

—Vaya… tapaste la ventana—dijo Sofía. Su amiga había tomado una de las sabanas viejas y la había amarrado para que hiciera las veces de cortina.

—Por los momentos, quiero comprar una que combine con el cuarto y luego…

—**Y luego nada, Anna**—dijo Sofía—no podemos tener muchos gastos, por lo menos ese mes—dijo Sofía—deberíamos ver cómo está Roberto.

—Verdad que lo dejamos solo abajo limpiando… —Laura puso cara de tristeza—déjalo que lo haga solo.

— ¿Qué tal si bajamos los colchones? Ya es tarde y mañana nos espera un largo día—dijo Anna—además, tengo que contrales algo que me pasó hoy.

—Ok—dijeron ambas.

Las chicas estaban curiosas al respecto pero Anna les dijo que esperaran hasta que estuvieran juntos para poder hablarlo los cuatro, era una decisión que debía ser consultada por todos los involucrados.

—Roberto—dijo Anna—ven que necesito hablar algo con todos—Anna abrió la puerta corrediza que conducía al jardín y se sentó en el borde de madera de la antigua casa.

Sus amigas se sentaron una de cada lado, Roberto salió de la casa y se posicionó al frente de las tres chicas.

—… ¡JAJAJAJA! —Roberto quedo en shock al ver a sus amigas reír como locas.

— ¿Qué demonios les pasa? —dijo Roberto con autoridad.

—Nada… mamá—dijo Anna y las tres volvieron a reír con locura. Roberto iba vestido con unos sweat pantas negros arremangados hasta la rodilla, llevaba puesto un delantal color rosa pastel sobre la camisa verde militar y un trapo color verde amarrado en su cabeza, más la escoba lo hacían ver como una verdadera ama de casa.

— ¡Ya cállense!

Despues de calmar un poco su ataque de risa, ya que al ver a Roberto era imposible parar, Anna les explicó a los tres lo que había pasado mientras estaba comprando en el supermercado. Les habló de Makoto, de cómo la ayudó y de lo de ir mañana a la escuela de natación de Iwatobi.

—Y eso fue lo que pasó—terminó de contar Anna con una sonrisa— ¿Qué dicen? ¿Deberíamos ir o lo ignoramos?

—**Digo que eres una maldita suertuda—**dijo Laura mirando a su amiga de forma celosa— ¿Cómo le haces para que te hablen los chicos?

—Nada, eso no me importa mucho en realidad—dijo Anna, ella el tipo de chica que no le prestaba mucha atención a lo romántico. Su madre y sus abuelas le enseñaron todo de cómo ser una dama… algunas veces, y como hacerse respetar.

—Tu eres el mayor aquí, Roberto—dijo Sofía— ¿Tu qué piensas?

—Pienso que… no perdemos nada con intentarlo, ¿Verdad? —dijo Roberto mostrándole una sonrisa cómplice a las tres chicas.

—Para nada—dijo Anna—ahora que me acuerdo, ya que estamos de noche, voy a llamar a mamá y a papá—Anna sacó el celular del bolsillo y se paró para entrar a la casa—ya vuelvo.

—Bueno, sinceramente hablando, Roberto, ¿Tú qué crees? —dijo Sofía—eres el mayor aquí.

—Yo pienso que no nos vendría mal ir a ver—dijo Roberto quitándose el trapo de la cabeza con cansancio—a partir de mañana hay que buscar trabajo, sino lo hacemos entonces tendremos que comer tierra.

—Mmm sí, no hay de otra—dijo Laura—pero me parece un poco raro.

—No lo creo—dijo Roberto—según lo que nos dijo Yumeka-san, esa escuela sería perfecta para nosotros, solo hay que ver que nos pueden ofrecer. Esperemos que puedan contratar a los cuatro sino…

— **¡¿QUÉ?!** —los tres voltearon asustados hacia la puerta, Anna había gritado fuertemente y esto dejó desconcertados a los chicos.

— ¡Anna! —dijo Roberto abriendo la puerta—**¿Qué sucede? **

—**Aja, aja, sí, sí, ya sé mamá**—decía Anna mientras su madre hablaba—**aja, aja, claro, me parece injusto, no, no… pero mamá…**

— ¿Qué sucede, Roberto? —dijo Laura desde afuera.

—No sé.

—**Sí, ok mamá**—decía Anna con frustración—**que no dije, ok mami yo también te amo y te extraño, mándale besos a todos por allá, chao—**Anna trancó el celular y soltó un suspiro con pesadez.

— ¿Qué pasa, Anna enana? —dijo Laura sentándose en el suelo, ni locas se sentaban en los muebles esos.

—A que no adivinas—dijo Anna con tono de juego—vamos, intenta adivinar.

— ¿Eleanor está embarazada? —dijo Laura.

—No.

— ¿Tus padres le dieron tu habitación a Diana?

—No.

— ¿Te vas a mudar?

—No.

— ¿Te vas a quedar a vivir en Japón?

—… no estaría mal, pero no.

—Me rindo, ¿Qué es?

—Involucra algunas cosas de lo que dijiste—Laura levantó la ceja sin entender—mamá está embarazada, ahora Eleanor y yo tendremos que compartir habitación.

—… eso si que no lo esperaba—dijo Laura— ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?

—3 meses—dijo Anna—estaba embarazada cuando nos fuimos, se entero ayer que se sintió mal y fue al doctor a ver que lo que pasaba, y a que no adivinas lo otro.

— ¿Qué? No me dejes en ascuas—dijo Laura.

—Es otra niña—las dos amigas abrieron los ojos lo mas que podian—se va a llamar Elena. Ya esta vieja para tener bebés, no entiendo por qué no se operó.

—Que bien que vayas a tener una hermana—dijo Roberto sentándose al lado de Sofía. Las tres voltearon a ver a Roberto con cara de "¿estás loco?" —acabo de decir una estupidez, ¿verdad?

—Sí y una bien grande—dijo Anna—tengo muchas hermanas no necesitaba otra.

—Pero no sabes si es…

—Es niña, mamá ya lo confirmo bien confirmado y hay que aceptarlo—dijo Anna con frustración—bueno, criaturas hermosas, yo me voy a dormir, ¿Quién me ayuda a bajar el colchón? ¿Roberto?

—… ok.

Habían decido ir al día siguiente donde había dicho el tal Makoto, en verdad no tenían nada que perder y así podrían conocer más de donde estarían viviendo por un largo tiempo. Sería como una nueva aventura solo que en esta tendrían que romperse la espalda para sobrevivir y quien sabe que más les traería el futuro.

Decidieron dormir en la sala, solo por necedades de las chicas, y para fastidiar a Roberto un rato.

Bajaron todos los colchones y los colocaron en medio de la espaciosa sala, era grande en verdad pero estaba medio sucia así que los colocaron donde estuvieran lejos de todo. A las chicas les costó más dormirse, en cambio Roberto se durmió rápido y sin mucho que pensar.

_**Al día siguiente.**_

—Aja, ¿Dónde queda eso? —dijo Laura que ya estaba vestida.

—No sé, hay que revisar un mapa—dijo Anna ya desesperada de que todos le estuvieran hablando desde muy temprano—son unos desesperantes y la casa esta es una porquería. **¡La odio!**

—Por ahora, querida Anna—dijo Roberto.

Los chicos se habían parado temprano para poder averiguar donde quedaba la dichosa escuela de natación, como el fin de semana pensaron que el pueblo estaría movido ya que los niños no tendrían escuela.

— ¿Comemos en el camino? —preguntó Sofía.

—Sí y así pasamos por algún supermercado a compra comida y algunas cosas que nos hacen falta cuando estemos de regreso—dijo Roberto, dio un vistazo a la casa y casi entra en llanto—que horrible.

Como iba a ser un día ocupado decidieron vestirse cómodamente ya que algo les decía que iban a caminar mucho ese día. Anna iba con un short azul claro y una blusa blanca, las mangas le llegaban hasta el codo y era perfecta ya que la refrescaba mucho en esos días porque estaba entrando el verano, unas sandalias blancas y un bolso tipo mochila de color negro de cuero.

—Vámonos ya—dijo Anna tomando su bolso—se nos hará mas tarde y no conozco nada de acá, cuando salí a comprar las cosas no vi nada interesante.

—Ok, ok—dijo Laura.

Laura iba con unos short de jean no tan cortos y una blusa de color negro grande que mostraba una parte de un top corto de color negro que cubría sus dos bienes más preciados y unas sandalias negras junto a un bolso tipo mochila de color rojo que siempre llevaba.

Sofía iba con una camisa de color rosa pastel y un jean azul oscuro, llevaba el cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo, una sandalias rosa y, al igual que sus amigas, un bolso tipo mochila de color negro.

—Espérenme—dijo Roberto saliendo como un loco—son unas desgraciadas, ¿Por qué no me esperan?

—Porque da fastidio hacerlo—dijo Sofía. El día estaba soleado y con una fresca brisa de mar. Lo bueno de la casa era que estaba frente al mar y la brisa llegaba a montones.

Roberto iba con unos pantalones de playa que le llegaban hasta la rodilla, eran de color azul oscuro y una camisa de color hueso junto a unas converse rojas y su respectiva bandana negra.

—Vamos a comprar un mapa o a pedir alguna indicación porque me siento más perdida que Anna en su primer día en Tokio—dijo Laura mientras se colocaba sus lentes de sol y se acomodaba su flequillo.

—Yo vi unos en la tienda de ayer—dijo Anna recordando—vamos para allá.

—Ok—dijeron todos.

Los cuatro niños perdidos se dirigieron al supermercado. No era lejos y así los chicos conocerían más la zona.

Cuando entraron al tranquilo lugar notaron que en una esquina estaban los mapas. Despues de debatir cual comprar, entregaron el dinero a la cajera y salieron con paso firme.

—**Esto es imposible**—dijo Anna viendo el mapa, lo movía de un lado al otro, lo volteaba a ver si estaba al revés y nada—no entiendo nada.

—Ahora sí que no iremos a ningún lado—dijo Roberto—**esto solo nos pasa a nosotros y al pato Donald**, si hubieran escuchado lo que dije no hubiéramos…

— ¿Anna? —la aludida volteó a todos lados al escuchar su nombre, solo había una persona en ese pequeño pueblo que conocía su nombre, bueno, dos—hola, Anna—el chico se acercó a la castaña con una sonrisa. La voz venía de atrás de ellos.

—Ma-ma-ma-ma… —Laura le dio un zape en la cabeza para que se estabilizara y a ver si las neuronas se le acomodaban— ¡Makoto, hola! Qué bueno volver a verte—Anna saludó con la mano al ojiverde—Makoto, ellos son mis amigos, Laura, Sofía y Roberto—las dos chicas se quedaron viendo a Makoto con cara de asombro.

—Hola, mucho gusto—dijo Sofía—yo soy Sofía.

—Hola, **lindo**—dijo Laura bajando un poco los lentes para mirar a Makoto—yo soy Laura.

—Hola—dijo Makoto con un poco de pena. Laura había olvidado que estaba en Japón y le tendió la mano a Makoto en señal de saludo, algo que no era my común allá.

—Hola—dijo Roberto para llamar su atención, si no lo hacia quien sabe cuales hubieran sido las acciones de esas dos contra el pobre chico—yo soy Roberto y te sugiero que te alejes de ahí, quien sabe que te podrían hacer esas dos.

—Sí… gracias—mostro una de sus sonrisas y posó su vista en Anna nuevamente, que al igual que las otras dos, estaba embobado viendo al chico—que bueno que decidieron tomar mi consejo e ir a la escuela de natación y también veo que sobrevivieron una noche en esa casa.

— ¿Qué? —dijeron los cuatro venezolanos.

—Nada, no me hagan caso.

—Era eso o comer tierra, somos nuevos y no conocemos nada aquí—señaló Anna—va a ser difícil que nos den trabajo.

—No creo—Anna y Makoto no se quitaban las vistas de encima, había cierta química entre ellos dos, algo que no pasó desapercibido por los otros tres que los miraban con recelo—ah… bueno… yo me dirigía a la escuela de natación, si quieren podemos irnos juntos y así conocen más de Iwatobi.

—**A mí ya me está gustando**—dijo Laura en voz baja a los otros dos renegados.

— **¡Gracias chinita! **—dijo Anna asustando a todos—muchas gracias, Makoto, estábamos ya que nos arrancábamos los mechones de pelo.

—Bueno, será mejor irnos ya, el camino es un poco largo y hay que tomar el tren—Makoto se coloco en frente del grupo y los empezó a guiar.

—**Anna, ven acá un micro segundo**—dijo Laura—**Roberto, ven con él y habla porque hay algunas cosas que queremos hablar con nuestra querida amiga**—Laura sonrió a Roberto el cual entendió que querían hacerle a Anna: el interrogatorio.

— **¿Por qué coños no nos dijiste que era un Mister Universo? Es demasiado tierno, se ve que tiene músculos y tiene esa espalda como un dios griego**—empezó a decir Sofía mientras las otras dos la miraban como si estuviera loco.

—… **más o menos era lo que te iba a decir**—dijo Laura—**pero no importa que poderes divinos tengas para atraer japoneses super hots, le doy gracias al cielo porque los tengas**—decía Laura colocando ambas manos en la cabeza de Anna mientras la batía.

—No tengo ningunos poderes tan locos y no es culpa mía, él solo se acercó a mí en el supermercado—decía Anna mientras buscaba la forma de arreglar su cabello—además si tuviera esos poderes entonces yo no tendría tan mala racha en el amor—sus amigas rieron ante su comentario.

—Chicas—las tres voltearon y vieron a Roberto—ya hable mucho con él y me estoy incomodando, ve a hablar con él, Anna—Roberto agarro a Anna por los hombros y la empujó en dirección a Makoto.

—**Idiota**… —dijo Anna antes de aterrizar con fuerza en la espalda de Makoto

—Hola—dijo dándose media vuelta para ayudar a la chica—tiempo sin verte—Makoto le sonreía con dulzura y esto hacia que le temblaran las rodillas a más de una.

—Hola—dijo Anna con tono dulce—perdón si te hice pasar un incomodo momento con Roberto, él es una buena persona.

—Todo lo contrario, es una persona interesante al igual que todos ustedes—Makoto trató de calmar un poco a Anna, en verdad Roberto no había sido una molestia para él—fue interesante saber que siendo tan joven ya ha hecho muchas cosas en la vida.

—Sí, es una persona increíble—dijo Anna mientras se posicionaba al lado de Makoto para caminar a un lado.

—Ah… ¿te gusta? —dijo Makoto con asombro. Anna volteo con fuerza hacia Makoto con los ojos abiertos como dos lunas llenas, Makoto tenía la tierna expresión de un niño de 6 años que le pregunta algo a sus padres.

— ¡No! El es como un hermano mayor para mí—dijo Anna batiendo sus manos frente a Makoto—él es… él es una persona importante para mi, al igual que Laura y Sofía.

—Me alegro—ambos sonrieron—es increíble como hablas así de tus amigos. Yo tengo también amigos que son muy especiales para mí, empezando por Haru.

— ¿Una chica?

—Jajajaja, no, no—dijo Makoto riendo, era muy común confundir a Haru con una chica—es mi mejor amigo—Anna vio raro el hecho de que un chico llevara ese nombre de chica—es más que eso creo yo—la pobre chica se sonrojo al escucharlo, tal vez Makoto era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad.

—Ah sí, ¿Qué es? —inquirió Anna tratando de saber más sobre el tal Haru.

—Es mi hermano, él siempre ha estado para mí en los momentos difíciles—Makoto giró a mirar a Anna, le regalo otra de esas sonrisas rompe rodillas—tu también debes tener un amigo así, ¿o me equivoco?

—… —Anna volteó a ver a sus amigos que estaban jugando entre ellos, tomaban fotos y reían de las estupideces que se hacían entre ellos—sí, Laura—en ese momento Anna recordó todo lo que hizo Laura por ella durante esa horrible época de su vida y que siempre estaría agradecida con ella.

El grupo caminó hasta llegar a la estación de tren. Makoto les dijo que el tren salía en unos diez minutos, no tendrían que esperar mucho.

—Que fastidio—dijeron Roberto y Sofía, estaban sentados en unas bancas que estaban afuera de una cabina.

Anna tomó la mano de su mejor amiga, su hermana de otra madre, y se la presentó formalmente a Makoto. Esta vez era distinto a la primera vez, esta vez la presento como su hermana, la persona más importante para ella en esos momentos.

No era raro de esperar que Laura se hiciera amiga de Makoto en pocos minutos. Anna estaba contenta de poder llamar a esa chica su mejor amiga, su hermana.

—Mire, ahí viene—dijo Makoto—es hora de irnos.

_**Instituto Samezuka. **_

— ¡Levántate!

—No quiero y no me puedes obligar a ir a ese lugar otra vez—dijo un bulto debajo de las sabanas.

—Me estoy cansando, Sousuke, o bajas o te bajo—dijo Rin amenazando a su amigo. Había planeado ir nuevamente a la academia de natación de Iwatobi porque sus amigos le habían propuesto hacer un entrenamiento en conjunto.

—No quiero—volvió a decir Sousuke debajo de las sabanas—es sábado y a ti solo se te ocurre un entrenamiento tan temprano.

—Vamos, sé que la pasaras bien—dijo Rin—me tienes preocupado, necesitas salir mas—Sousuke se asomó desde la cama de arriba—casi ni sales de este cuarto—Sousuke se sintió un poco mal por ser el causante de la preocupación de sus amigos.

—Ok, ¿si voy me vas a dejar en paz? —dijo Sousuke con tono soñoliento.

—Sí y más aun si nadas con todos—dijo Rin con una sonrisa de triunfo.

—Ok, déjame que me arreglarme en paz—dijo Sousuke parándose con pereza extrema.

Sousuke retiró su sabana y con un caminar pesado se fue directo al baño. Rin podía ser necio cuando se lo proponía.

—Que fastidio—decía Sousuke mientras se veía la demacrada cara en el espejo del baño—tendré que verle la cara a Haru y a su combo—empezó a cepilla sus dientes con cuidado cuando un golpe en la puerta lo distrajo.

— ¿Ya? —dijo Rin del otro lado de la puerta.

— ¡QUE NO!

— ¡APÚRATE!

Por fin Rin pudo sacar la poca paciencia que e quedaba al pobre de Sousuke. En menos de cinco minutos estaba listo y con su ropa de hacer ejercicio. Llevaba una camisa azul cielo y una chaqueta de color azul oscuro y unos pantalones deportivos del mismo color, llevaba un bolso blanco con todo lo que necesitaba.

Caminaron hasta la estación del tren; iban Rin, Momo, Nitori y Sousuke, el equipo estrella. Sosuke ya se había acostumbrado a la idea de estar con esos dos detrás de él, despues de todo era el sempai que había conseguido una beca gracias a la natación, era como una figura para admirar pero eso a él no le importaba mucho.

—El tonto tren no llega—decía Momo viendo como el lugar estaba desierto.

—Es un viaje corto, no te desesperes—decía Rin mientras revisaba los mensajes del celular, su hermana podia ser intensa cuando se lo proponía al igual que él.

—Dile que ya vamos en camino y se quedara quieta—dijo Sousuke.

—… no puedo.

— ¿Por qué?

—No tengo mensajes—dijo Rin mirando hacia otro lado.

—…

* * *

El tren llego unos minutos después, como había dicho Rin, el viaje fue corto. Caminaron unos minutos más hasta ver el enorme edificio azul.

—Buenos días, Goro-sensei—dijo Rin al ver a su antiguo maestro leyendo una revista de trajes de baño—… nunca cambiara.

—… no hay nadie aquí, necesito entretenerme un rato—dijo con orgullo, era un hombre adulto y hacia lo que quisiera… mientras no hubiera nadie en la escuela de natación claro está.

— ¿Ya llegaron los otros? —preguntó Rin.

—Sí, pero falta Makoto, es raro que llegue tarde y más aún cuando Haru llegó aquí sin él, me pareció sospechoso—decía Goro colocándose un dedo en la barbilla, indagando en algún pensamiento loco.

—Es verdad, él nunca esta tarde, verdad, Rin-sempai—dijo Nitori. Rin solo negó con la cabeza en señal de tampoco saber.

—Lo que podemos hacer es cambiarnos y esperarlo.

—Los demás ya estan calentando, si quieren pueden pasar y ponerse cómodos mientras ese chico llega, es raro que este tarde—dijo Goro abriendo su revista nuevamente.

—Gracias—dijeron los cuatro jóvenes.

— ¡Suelte esa revista por amor a la natación, no sea pervertido! —gritó Rin por la frustración de ver al hombre que lo entreno andar con esas sinvergüencerías.

* * *

El tren de los chicos había tardado un poco, lo que hizo que los otros cinco invitados llegaran unos diez minutos tarde.

—Se nos hizo tarde—decía Makoto. Los cinco comenzaron a correr cuando vieron que ya era tarde.

— ¡A TI! —gritaron los otros cuatro. Ellos no tenían nada que ver con la hora pautada para el entrenamiento de Makoto.

Al poco tiempo vislumbraron un edificio de color azul cielo con dibujos de olas y niños nadando.

Makoto tomó la manija de la puerta de vidrio y la jaló con fuerza. Los cinco corrían con tanta desesperación que no se dieron cuenta del pequeño letrero amarillo que estaba colocado en el piso.

— ¡Goro-senseiiiiii…! —los cinco se deslizaron por la puerta a entrar y se escucharon dos golpes secos contra el piso y otro contra la pared. Al parecer el desagriado de Goro estuvo sacándole brillo al pisó mientras esperaba a Makoto.

— ¿Estás bien, Anna? —fue lo primero que dijo Laura al ver a su amiga con las piernas arriba apoyada a la pared.

—Sí, ¿y los demás? —dijo Anna con mucho dolor.

— ¡Makoto! —Goro fue hasta donde estaban los otros— ¿Por qué llegaste tarde?

—Estoy bien, gracias por su preocupación, Goro-sensei—dijo Makoto sobándose el costado de la pierna.

—**Ay… no siento nada**—dijo Sofía que había caído sobre Roberto.

—**Y como estaré yo entonces**—dijo Roberto, el pobre había caído de boca al piso, sumándole el peso de Sofía.

—**Lo siento**—dijo Sofía.

—Mmmm… ¿y ustedes quiénes son? —dijo Goro al ver a los cuatro desconocidos tirados en el piso.

—Son los chicos de Venezuela, Goro-sensei—dijo Makoto levantándose lentamente— ¿Están bien?

—Sí—dijeron Laura, Sofía y Roberto.

— ¿Anna? —Makoto vio que la castaña no le había respondido.

—Aún estoy asimilando el dolor, pero creo que estoy bien—dijo la chica dándose la vuelta para poder pararse mientras se sobaba el trasero.

—Ven, déjame ayudarte—Makoto se arrodillo a la altura de Anna. Sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos y sus labios estaban cerca igualmente, estaban tan cerca que sentían todas las miradas sobre ellos. La levantó lentamente sujetándola por un lado del brazo. Trataron esconder el sonrojo a todos los presentes pero era un poco difícil.

—Gracias—dijo Anna con un leve sonrojo que intentaba esconder.

—De nada—dijo Makoto intentando taparse la cara.

—Esa fue una entrada espectacular—los cuatro miraron feo al hombre rubio—Yamamoto me dijo que ustedes eran especiales pero jamás pensé que también fueran buenos en hacer entradas.

—**Tan gracioso el viejo pelo teñido este, ¿Verdad, chicos**? —dijo Anna con una sonrisa a los demás. El hablar otro idioma era una gran ventaja si se quería hablar mal de una persona y mejor era cuando tus amigos hablaban el mismo.

—**Sí**—dijeron los otros tres con la misma sonrisa que Anna.

—Bueno, su profesor también me dijo que serian difíciles—los cuatro extranjeros se vieron entre ellos sin entender, ¿difíciles ellos? —pensé que eran mayores pero se ve que son responsables si es que están aquí, en Japón.

—Por lo que veo usted es el amigo del que nuestro sensei nos habló—dijo Laura quitándoselos lentes de sol para verle mejor la cara a Goro.

—Sí y necesito hablar a solas con ustedes cuatro, Makoto, por favor ve entrando y cámbiate, yo iré en unos momentos con ellos—dijo Goro con autoridad.

Makoto solo asintió, no le quedaba de otra que escuchar a su sensei. Se despidió de los otros con la mano; vieron como caminaba por un pasillo y se perdía de su vista al cruzar a la izquierda.

—Bueno… ya que estamos solos me puedo presentar mejor—dijo Goro mirando fijamente a los cuatro chicos—soy Goro Sasabe, dueño de esta prestigiosa escuela de natación…

—Yamamoto-sensei dijo que abrió hace poco—dijo Anna callando a Goro.

—…

—Para que un lugar sea prestigioso debe tener cierta fama y unos años de esa buena fama—dijo Laura.

—…

—Así que solo es dueño de una escuela de natación que recién abrió—dijo Sofía.

—… Veo que sin son difíciles—dijo Goro—tendré que hacerle caso a mi amigo y ser mano dura con ustedes cuatro—los otros solo levantaron la ceja en señal de indiferencia—cuando hablé con su sensei me dijo que necesitaba que yo les diera trabajo en mi escuela de natación ya que la mayoría son nadadores—todos asintieron menos Sofía—pero no puedo darle empleo a los tres.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¿Por qué no? Nosotros estábamos seguros que conseguiríamos algo aquí—decía Anna con desespero. Esto complicaba sus planes.

—El lugar es muy nuevo y no puedo pagar el medio tiempo de tres personas aún—dijo Goro—por el momento necesito a dos nadadores para que me ayuden a impartir las clases a los niños pequeños.

— ¿Cómo los va a escoger? —preguntó Roberto.

—Buena pregunta mi pelirrojo amigo—Roberto lo miró sin mucho interés—haré una pequeña competencia ente ustedes tres, el primero y segundo lugar serán los que trabajen conmigo.

—Me parece justo—dijo Laura—pero hace mucho que no practicamos así que no se sorprenda si nos ve un poco lentos, Goro-san.

—Muy bien, lo entiendo perfectamente. Ahora, si no les molesta quisiera que vinieran y conocieran a unos antiguos alumnos míos, estoy seguro que se llevaran bien con todos, son más o menos de su edad.

—Está bien, ¿Qué les parece? —dijo el líder de la pequeña manada. Todas asintieron, no tenían nada que hacer en todo el día y conocer más gente no los iba a matar.

—Necesito saber sus nombre, por favor—dijo Goro encaminándose por el pasillo donde los otros vieron irse a Makoto.

—Annia Mena, pero prefiero que me llamen Anna—dijo la castaña adelantándose para caminar al lado de Goro—mucho gusto, Goro-san.

—Laura Peralta, mucho gusto, Goro-san—dijo Laura con una sonrisa colchándose al otro lado de Goro.

—Sofía Gouveia, un placer conocerlo—dijo Sofía caminando al lado de Anna.

—Roberto Russian, un placer—dijo el pelirrojo caminando al lado de Laura.

—Un placer en conocerlos a todos—todos asintieron con entusiasmos. Esta sería otra experiencia nueva en su lista de _"experiencias locas en Japón"._

Goro los guió por el pasillo hasta una puerta que se encontraba cuando cruzaban en esa esquina. Al abrirla se encontraban con un pasillo largo con poca iluminación y al final se veía como la luz pasaba atreves de una puerta grande, de seguro esa sería la salida, pero ¿A dónde?

Los cinco caminaron hasta llegar a la enorme puerta.

—Esta puerta de aquí es donde los chicos se cambian—dijo señalando una puerta que estaba un poco mas atrás de la otra puerta grande.

Cuando Goro abrió la puerta los cuatro pudieron sentir ese aroma, el aroma de una piscina recién limpia. Ese olor característico que tiene una piscina. Un olor que les paraba los pelos del cuerpo.

—Huele a cloro y a ropa mojada—dijo Anna tapándose un poco la nariz—que asco.

—Hace tiempo que no olía esto—dijo Laura viendo el techo del lugar—es grande y la piscina parase olímpica,

—No parece, ES olímpica. Acaso creían que yo tendría un lugar pequeño e inútil—dijo Goro mirando a Laura por el rabillo del ojo.

—Por su aspecto, sí y esa piscina no es olímpica—dijo con sinceridad Laura. Los tres se posicionaron frente a Goro, dándole la espalda a la piscina.

—Ustedes, niños de…

—Hola, pensé que Goro-sensei los había destruido ya—dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

A las chicas casi les da un infarto al ver a Makoto caminando hacia ellas. Anna abrió los ojos como dos lunas llenas enormes y le dio mil gracias a la chinita y a Dios por ver lo que estaba viendo, y sus amigas ni se diga. Roberto solo lo miraba sin interés y a sus amigas con pena, como si nunca hubieran visto a un chico en traje de baño antes.

—Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma—Laura le dio otro zape a Anna en la cabeza para que se despegara—Makoto, ¿q-q-qu-que ha-haces as-s-así?

—Soy parte del equipo de natación, vine a entrenar con mi equipo—Makoto estaba usando su traje de baño negro con líneas verdes, Laura estaba dando gracias por la existencia de esos trajes de baño—y mi especialidad es…

— ¡Mako-chan! Es tu turno—los cuatro voltearon a ver quien hablaba.

—Nagisa, ya voy, hablamos en un momento—Makoto dio media vuelta dándole una mejor vista que la anterior a las chicas que ya estaban mordiéndose los labios por la lujuria que sentían.

—**Dios bendiga ese cuerpo**—dijo Laura sonriendo como una sádica.

—**Y esa cara**—dijo Sofía mirando al chico sumergirse en el agua—**creo que voy a considerar hacer natación.**

—**Y esa espalda**—dijo Anna—**luego dicen que yo no sirvo para nada.**

—**Son unas sucias, pervertidas y ruinas—**dijo Roberto, molesto por la forma en que se comportaban.

—**Cállate Rober**… —algo detuvo a Laura de terminar de insultar a Roberto—oh Dios.

— ¿Qué miras? —Roberto volteó a la dirección que miraba Laura, al ver lo que llamó la atención de Laura, enseguida volteó a ver a Anna—**la muy… no se ha dado cuenta, está viendo nadar a Makoto, casi tiene la cascada de baba junto a Sofía.**

—**Y él tampoco se ha dado cuenta de nuestra presencia**—dijo Laura— **¿Qué crees que…?**

—**No sé, ha pasado un tiempo pero tampoco ha sido tanto**—dijo Roberto.

—Se me olvidaba—dijo Goro—en el entrenamiento de hoy también están los chicos de Samezuka—Anna volteo rápidamente al escuchar ese nombre.

— ¿Qué dijo? —Anna se acerco a Goro, Roberto y Laura vieron como el semblante de Anna había cambiado a uno de interes.

—Los chicos de Samezuka, es un instituto de varones y tienen el mejor equipo de natación hasta los momentos—dijo Goro—están allá—Anna volteó con rapidez.

—…

—Ya lo vio—dijo Laura.

Ahí estaba, el chico que había hecho que su mente estuviera inquieta por un tiempo. Estaba de espaldas en unos de los extremos de la piscina, veía como un chico de cabello anaranjado se desempeñaba de espalda.

Anna se sonrojo al ver que tenía razón, ese chico tenía el cuerpo esculpido por los mismos ángeles. Tenía la espalda ancha y con músculos por todos lados, a la pobre Anna se le corto la respiración por unos segundos hasta que recobro el sentido de todo su cuerpo.

—Sousuke… —dijo Anna frunciendo el seño y con paso rápido se fue caminando hasta él. Tenía planeado hacerle pagar por tenerla así todo ese mes.

— ¿Qué va a hacer? —dijo Sofía—¿Ese es Sousuke? **Makoto no tiene nada que envidiarle.**

—Y luego Anna dice que no tiene ningún poder mágico para atraer a los hombre—dijo Laura— ¿Qué va a…?

— ¡Anna! —gritó Roberto antes de que la chica lograra su cometido. Al vivir bastante tiempo con esas chicas que ya eran casi como sus hermanas, sabía de qué era capaz Anna y por lo que se veía no era nada bueno, debían detenerla.

Sousuke al escuchar ese nombre giró un poco su cuerpo quitando su atención de Momotarou, tal vez había oído mal pero no era así, se encontró con tres rostros muy familiares que había conocido antes, en Tokio específicamente. Algo en su interior lo llenó de esperanzas.

— ¡Anna, no! —gritó Laura de pronto.

Cuando Sosuke se giró completamente vio a la castaña detrás de él lista para darle un buen empujón pero él fue más rápido y la tomó de las manos antes de que se le ocurriera hacer alguna estupidez y la atrajo hacia él colocándola en su torso desnudo.

—Hola extraña—dijo Sousuke con una sonrisa en los labios, todo lo contrario a Anna— ¿te conozco de algún lado?

—… —Anna estaba sonrojada al estar pegada al musculoso torso de Sousuke—hola…—Anna dejó caer todo su peso en Sousuke y lo hizo tropezar.

— ¡ANNA! —gritaron sus amigos al ver como los dos caían en la piscina.

_**Continuará.**_

* * *

_**Hola bellezas :D**_

_**Diganme una cosa... ¿Les gustó este capi? ¿Qué opinan? ¿AnnaxSousuke o AnnaxMakoto? esta difiicl y mas aun cuando falta escribir mucho. Las parejas seguiran en el aire y ustedes se enteraran despues.**_

_**Les prometí concurso y asi será. La otra vez fue un exito y la gandora tuvo un 3-shot, algo que no estaba planeado pero salió bien y a muchas les gustó la idea de Seijuurou y Gou como padres. Esta vez se trata de que me digan el nombre de la canción que aparece en este capi, el nombre de la banda y el nombre del cantante principal del grupo. El ganador se llevara otro shot, ya saben que no hago yaoi ni nada de eso, lo que ustedes quieran menos eso (y lo repito, no lo estoy despreciando sino que no soy buena con ese tipo de genero) la ganadora del concurso anterior no puede participar hasta dentro de del siguinete concurso(sorry amiga)**_

_**Espero sus respuestas y por favoooooooor comenteeeeen. **_

_**Se les quiere mucho.**_

_**ALthe de Leo.**_


	10. Capítulo 9

_Disclaimer: Free! no me pertenece (lastimosamente), yo solo me divierto con sus personajes y no lucro con esto._

_Anna, Sofía, Laura y Roberto son mis Oc's junto al resto de personajes que no conoscan._

_Japones: Hola_

Español_: **Hola**_

* * *

_Capítulo 9_

— ¡ANNA! —gritaron sus amigos al verla caer a la piscina junto a Sousuke. Un golpe seco se escuchó en el momento que Anna y Sousuke cayeron al agua. Laura corrió hasta el borde de la piscina a ver a si su amiga estaba bien.

— ¡MI PISCINA! —gritó Goro al ver que Anna cayó a la piscina—le acababa de cambiar el agua esta mañana.

—Bueno… creo que es lo menos de que preocuparse en estos momentos—dijo Sofía viendo como Laura se acercaba a la orilla de la piscina y veía por todos lados a ver donde estaba su amiga—mi amiga acaba de empujar a un dios griego al agua.

— ¿A un qué?—dijo Goro— ¿Lo conocen? ¿De dónde lo conocen?

— ¿A Sousuke?, sí lo conocemos, es una larga historia Goro-san—dijo Roberto soltando un suspiro, sus amigas no podian ser mas inmaduras que los niños de kínder.

Mientras los otros hablaban cosas sin mucho sentido, debajo del agua ocurrían otras cosas. Sousuke había dejado que Anna lo tumbara, solo por verle la cara de enojada al salir del agua. Anna peleaba para que Sousuke le soltara las manos pero al ser él más fuerte que ella era un poco difícil.

En ese momento a Sousuke se le ocurrió una idea para calmarla ya que parecía una fiera, era algo que jamás había hecho. La envolvió con sus piernas y acercó su cara a la de él y con rapidez juntó sus labios con los de ella. Sousuke sabía los riesgos de hacer eso pero prefirió tomarlos con mucho gusto, además, nadie los estaba viendo en ese momento; era bueno estar en la parte más honda de la piscina en esos momentos.

Anna quedó es shock por la acción de Sosuke, quería zafarse pero al sentir los labios de Sousuke se sintió débil y solo pudo dejarse llevar. Pasó sus brazos por el cuello del chico, dejándose llevar.

— ¡Anna! —la mención de su nombre la hizo volver a la realidad de golpe. Al abrir los ojos vio que tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sousuke, vio que el moreno la seguía besando, la molestia de Anna fue tan grande que para que la soltara aprovechó que la tenía atrapada. Levantó la pierna como pudo y lanzó una patada a las partes sagradas de Sousuke. Al estar bajo el agua el golpe no fue tan duro pero logro ser libre nuevamente.

Anna vio como Sousuke la soltaba y empezaba a retorcerse un poco en el agua. Se lo tenía merecido por abusador.

— ¡Anna! —la voz de Laura la llamaba desde arriba—**sal ya, Goro-san está a punto de explotar. **

Anna entendió el mensaje y subió a la superficie con rapidez. Se estaba quedando sin aire y estar mojándose mucho tampoco era una buena idea.

—Amiga, ¿estás bien? —dijo Laura estirando la mano para que su amiga saliera del agua—te vas a meter en problemas por tu pequeña broma.

—Sí, no sabes cuánto—dijo Anna con una sonrisa de satisfacción—el plan era que solo cayera él no yo con él, pero valió la pena.

—Mmmm ¿Qué pasó allá abajo? —decía Laura terminando de sacar a Anna del agua. Anna se sonrojó un poco por la pregunta, era Laura, se lo contaría en cualquier momento pero por ahora tendría que mantenerlo en secreto.

—Te cuento cuando lleguemos a la casa, **te vas a morir**—dijo Anna dándole una mirada cómplice a su amiga.

—Anna—la aludida volteó y vio una cabeza en el agua que, por los momentos, le desagradaba— ¿Estás loca o qué? No te veo en un mes y así es como me quieres saludar. Pense que nuestro reencuentro iba a ser mas… no sé… normal.

—Mira quién habla, ¿estás loco tú? —dijo Anna a Sousuke—el que tiene una manera rara de saludar eres tú.

—Pero te gustó, ¿verdad? —Sousuke le estaba sacando lo poco que le quedaba de paciencia a la castaña. Anna ya estaba tronando los dientes.

—Oye, toma esto—Anna volteó y vio a un chico de cabello borgoña pasarle una toalla de color negro, la cara del chico se le hacía muy familiar a Anna—te vas a enfermar si te quedas mojada—Anna ladeó la cabeza repasando en su mente ese rostro. Iba vestido con pantalón deportivo negro y una camisa gris y sobre esta una chaqueta negra.

—… ¿Rin Rin? —dijo Anna sin darse cuenta. Sousuke golpeó su frente con la mano al escucharla y Laura se le quedó viendo con una ceja levantada. Rin abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa.

—**Parece teléfono**—dijo Laura riendo por lo bajo.

—… ¡Así que eres tú! —Rin le tiró la toalla en la cara a Anna, la chica estaba en shock—la otra vez por la video llamada no te dije nada porque…

—Porque dijiste que era linda—dijo Anna con picardía para confundir a Rin que estaba a punto de formarle un problema, recordaba perfectamente lo que había dicho el chico—comenzamos mal, ¿no? —Rin asintió con una sonrisa ladina.

—Sí, mucho gusto, Matsuoka Rin—dijo el chico mostrando sus afilados dientes—eres más linda en persona—Anna se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza, Laura la miraba por el rabillo del ojo y Sousuke miró feo a su amigo desde el borde de la piscina.

—Anna Mena—dijo la chica mirando los curiosos dientes de Rin— ¿eres mitad tiburón? Son increíbles.

—… —Rin quedó blanco por las palabras de Anna.

—… —Sousuke volvió a golpear su frente con la palma de la mano.

—… el golpe le afecto un poco, no le prestes mucha atención—dijo Laura intentando calmar las aguas—mucho gusto, Laura—Anna seguía viendo embelesada los dientes de Rin.

—Hola, mucho gusto—dijo Rin—así que ustedes son los famosos nuevos, bienvenidos a Iwatobi. Espero que el cambio de cultura no les haya pegado muy duro. Cuando fui a Australia la primera vez fue algo extraño para mi, un cambio grande pero logre acostumbrarme rápido.

—Gracias—dijeron ambas chicas.

—Debió ser duro para ti—dijo Anna.

—Solo al principio, la familia con la que vivía era lo mejor, personas de muy buen corazón. Los amigos de Sousuke también son… —decía Rin con una sonrisa hasta que fue cortado por una furiosa Anna.

—No soy amiga de ese—dijo apuntando a Sousuke, el cual seguía en la piscina viendo la escena con notorio gusto—ahora sí te alejas de mi, a dos kilómetros de mí te quiero ver—decía Anna apuntando al moreno.

—Que carácter, pero aun así me quieres ver aunque sea a dos kilómetros—Sousuke le sonrió pícaramente, fastidiarla era tan placentero— ¿No me digas que no te gustó? Solo te saludé y al final lograste tu objetivo, ¿no?

— ¿Qué cosa, Anna? —Laura y Rin se les quedaron viendo.

—El chapuzón, ¿Qué mas va a ser? —Preguntó Sousuke mientras salía del agua— ¿quitarme el traje de baño?

—Ya desearías—Anna dio media vuelta para ir donde estaban los otros dos. Sousuke sonrió mientras ella se alejaba y Rin hacía lo mismo, la chica tenía carácter fuerte— ¿Qué les pasa? —dijo Anna viendo las caras de Roberto y Sofía—¿Por qué me miran así?

—Aparte del hecho de que querías empujar a alguien a la piscina y que terminaste hasta tú metida en la piscina con ropa y todo, no veo algo mas por lo que te estemos mirando—dijo Roberto con desinterés—¿estás loca o te la das?

—Lo siento—dijo Anna mirando a los chicos—y sí, estoy loca.

—…

—Goro-san… lo siento—dijo Anna secándose el cabello con la toalla—no planeaba caer yo también, en verdad perdóneme—Anna se inclinó un poco en señal de disculpa.

—… —Goro soltó un suspiro con pesadez—no importa, no fue nada grave despues de todo, tu estas bien y Sousuke también, solo estas un poco… muy mojada—dijo resignándose a la idea de que la piscina estaba "sucia" gracias a la inocente broma de Anna.

— ¿Qué paso aquí? —Makoto iba llegando junto a otros chicos que aun no conocían— ¿Qué haces toda mojada? —Makoto tomó la toalla de las manos de Anna y la colocó en los hombros de la chica—es mejor que te seques o vas a terminar con un resfriado.

—Ah… pues… gracias—Anna no sabía que decir. Tal vez decir que planeaba hacerle una broma al chico que conoció en Tokio y por el cual decidió venir a Iwatobi y que al final le había salido mal y que había terminado besándose con el chico bajo el agua, no era buena idea.

— ¡OH! ¿Ustedes son los extranjeros? —dijo un chico rubio de ojos color ¿rosa? —estaba emocionado por conocerlos. Es primera vez que veo gente de su país… ah… se olvido el nombre—dijo rascándose la nuca con pena. El chico apareció detrás de Makoto junto a otras personas más.

—… —los cuatro no sabían cómo reaccionar a eso. ¿Es que acaso todos en Iwatobi sabían de su llegada?

—Ah… gracias… ah…

—Nagisa—dijo el chico de manera hiperactiva—Nagisa Hazuki. Es un placer conocerlos—dio una péquela inclinación en señal de saludo.

—Mucho gusto, Nagisa-san—dijo Sofía de manera cortes.

—JAJAJAJA—todos quedaron en blanco—solo dime Nagisa-kun o solo Nagisa—dijo el rubio con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

—Ok… **¿será que tomó mucha agua con cloro?** —dijo Roberto a las chicas. Las chicas negaron con la cabeza mientras veían al chico.

—Anna, él es Haru, del que te hablé temprano—Anna vio como un chico de contextura delgada, cabello negro y unos ojos azules que podrían matar a cualquiera, pasaba al frente de ella. Era difícil describir si estaba molesto, triste o si le importaba un… que ellos estuvieran ahí.

—Hola, me llamo Anna y ellos son mis amigos—la chica empezó a señalar a cada uno—Laura, Roberto y Sofía—Haruka se quedó observando a cada uno de los extranjeros con ¿interés? ¿Indiferencia? Quién sabe.

—Mucho gusto—dijo por fin el chico—algunos de sus nombres son difíciles de pronunciar—dijo de manera directa. Los cuatro se quedaron de piedra, jamás desde que habían llegado, ningún japonés les había dicho eso.

—Ah, bueno…

—Intentare aprenderlos—dijo Haru.

Anna le dio una sonrisa a Haru, todos ellos estaban agradecidos con ese gesto tan solidario. Makoto se quedó tranquilo al ver que Haru los había aprobado, al menos una pequeña parte, Haru era el tipo de persona que necesitaba conocer a los demás bien para poder decir que los consideraba su amigo.

—Deberíamos ir al centro comercial juntos—sugirió Nagisa—sería divertido y así podríamos conocerlos mejor.

—Es buena idea—dijo Sofía—pero ahorita no podemos, lo siento—Nagisa hizo un mohín.

—Tenemos muchos gastos en la casa nueva, no podemos gastar más de lo debido—dijo Laura con una sonrisa tierna—pero ir otro día no estaría mal.

—Bueno, ya vimos y ya nos fuimos—dijo Anna entregándole la toalla a Goro—nos vemos luego. Entréguesela a Rin por favor, no quiero que se quede sin toalla por mi culpa.

Sousuke decidió alejarse del ruidoso grupo de gente en el que estaban los cuatro extranjeros, tenían que calmarse las aguas antes de dar una explicación lógica a Anna de por qué hizo eso.

— ¡No se vayan! Quédense un poco mas—dijo Nagisa jalándole el brazo a Laura y a Anna—ustedes son lindas, quédense un rato mas, Mako-chan, diles que se queden un rato más—Makoto negó suavemente con la cabeza a lo cual Nagisa volvió a hacer un mohín.

—No podemos, lo siento—dijo Anna mirando disimuladamente a Makoto. A pesar de ser un año menos que ellas, el instinto de tratar a Nagisa como un niño pequeño les salía del alma al ver como actuaba él. Anna se zafó suavemente del agarre de Nagisa y se despidió de todos con la mano al igual que el resto de los chicos.

— ¿Por qué se van? Aun no conocen a los otros—dijo Goro tratando de detener a los chicos que ya estaban abriendo la puerta—sería bueno que se quedaran a ver el entrenamiento.

—Pues… porque aun hay muchas cosas que hacer con la casa y muchas cosas que comprar—dijo Anna jalando a sus dos amigas las cuales no se querían ir aun—le prometemos que vendremos despues, Goro-san.

—Ok, pero la competencia será el lunes, prepárense muy bien—dijo Goro con tono autoritario—no quiero ver ojeras el lunes, se levantaran a las seis de la mañana, los chicos estarán en el instituto así que estará vacío.

—Ok, muchas gracias Goro-san—dijeron los cuatro.

Al traspasar esa puerta no escuchó más voces, habían dejado solo a Makoto, a Sousuke, a Goro, incluso al chico hiperactivo, a Haru y a Rin. Anna iba a paso rápido, como si algo la estuviera persiguiendo. Sus amigos no dijeron nada y salieron de ese pasillo a toda velocidad. No hablaron de nada, fue solo silencio entre los cuatro y eso no les gustó mucho.

— ¿Se puede saber que fue eso, Annia Carolina Mena Guerra? —dijo Laura en tono materno, Anna puede que no fuera un poco normal pero eso había sido la gota que derramó el vaso—estábamos bien ahí, podíamos conocer personas nuevas y tu te vas tan solo porque Sousuke te jalo con él al agua.

—Tu sabes que si fuera eso nosotros seguiríamos ahí, a mi no me importa lo que piensen los demás y menos un grupo de gente que acabamos de conocer—dijo Anna sin darse vuelta. Ya habían salido del edificio y los cuatro seguían caminando a paso rápido—vamos a comprar lo que necesitamos.

—Detente ahí—dijo Roberto haciendo uso de su autoridad—ya basta, que hayas hecho el ridículo no significa que tengas que arrastrarnos contigo a…

— **¡Sousuke me besó bajo el agua! **—dijo Anna a sus tres amigos de golpe—**él… me besó… bajo el agua.** ¿Podemos irnos ya? —Anna bajó la mirada para no la vieran sonrojarse.

—Sí, a donde tú quieras—dijo Roberto—arrástranos contigo—Laura y Sofía estaban aun en shock.

Los cuatro se alejaron lo más que pudieron de la academia de natación. El camino de regreso les tomaría unos veinte minutos. Decidieron que sería bueno ir a comprar las cosas que les hiciera falta, no tenían que comer y lo poco que tenían de higiene personal se había acabado.

Lo bueno de haber vivido ese tiempo en Tokio era que habían desarrollado un instinto para las direcciones y los mapas, despues de todo, tomar los autobuses y los trenes en la gran ciudad era algo enredado. Pero no era muy bueno.

—Este lugar es pequeño y aun así nos perdemos—dijo Laura.

—Mira, ahí está la estación, vámonos de aquí—dijo Roberto—aun debemos hacer cosas—los cuatro caminaron hasta a estación para esperar el siguiente tren. Había cosas que aclarar cuando llegaran a la "casa del terror"

_**Escuela de natación de Iwatobi.**_

— ¿Me puedes decir que fue eso? —dijo Rin después de ver retirarse a los nuevos—ese no es el comportamiento de alguien de tu nivel, Sousuke, y menos con una chica.

—No hay nada que explicar—dio Sousuke con tono frío—son asuntos en los que tu no debes meterte—el moreno salió de piscina sin aceptar la ayuda de su amigo.

Había hecho una locura, sí, pero había querido hacerlo desde que dejó Tokio por alguna extraña razón. Ahora que ya estaba viviendo en Iwatobi tendría más oportunidades de saber más de ella, mucho más.

— ¡Sousuke! —Rin vio como su amigo abría la puerta y se perdió detrás de ella— ¿Qué coños le pasa?

—Rin-sempai—dijo Nitori saliendo de la piscina con ayuda de Momo— ¡No me dejes caer!

—Lo siento—dijo Momo riendo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—Nada, fue solo… a quien engaño, no sé qué paso—dijo Rin mirando a sus otros dos compañeros de equipo.

—Rin—el aludido volteó—lo siento, pero tendré que retirarme, se que prometimos entrenar pero me acaba de llamar mi madre que necesita ayuda con los gemelos—dijo Makoto un poco avergonzado— ¿No te molesta, verdad? Si pudiera evitarlo sabes muy bien que lo haría.

—… no, ya que, ni Sousuke quiere entrenar hoy, así que seremos solo nosotros—dijo Rin mostrando su autoridad a los otros dos.

— ¡¿Qué?! —dijeron Momo y Nitori al ver que no podian irse como Sousuke.

—Ya me oyeron, nos vamos a quedar aquí—dijo Rin con una mirada de fuego—estilo libre, 500 mts, ahora.

—Está bien—dijeron los otros dos rindiéndose, nadie podia con esa autoridad.

La piscina estaba siendo usada en esos momentos por Haru, Rei, Nagisa, Momo y Nitori. Tenían que practicar, se acercaba un pequeña competencia así que cada equipo debía demostrara quien era el mejor. Nagisa intentaba enseñar a Rei como mejorar su técnica y Haru… bueno, el estaba siendo libre.

—Nos vemos luego—dijo Makoto tomando su toalla que estaba sobre su bolso pegado a la pared del gran edificio—nos vemos luego.

— ¡Adiós, Mako-chan! —dijo Nagisa desde el otro lado de la piscina junto a Rei.

— ¡Adiós, Makoto-sempai! —dijo Rei.

Makoto se despedía de todos, incluso de Rin y los otros dos. Antes de salir a cambiarse sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro y lo detenía en el lugar. Makoto se esperaba eso. Había llegado justo en el momento.

— ¿A dónde vas? —dijo Haru con una toalla en la cabeza.

—A casa, mamá necesita ayuda con…

—No mientas, los gemelos están en un cumpleaños—Makoto sonrió. Haru lo miraba con interés—tu mismo lo dijiste ayer, ahora dime, ¿A dónde vas?

—A seguir a los chicos—dijo Makoto con honestidad.

— ¿Por qué? —siguió insistiendo Haru.

—Porque necesitan ayuda para volver—dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—llegaron ayer y ellos viven a unas cuadras de nosotros, en la casa esa de… tu sabes… donde paso eso.

—… —Haru recordaba muy bien esa maldita casa—No la necesitan, ellos pueden volver solos—dijo Haru con calma—recuerda lo que dijo Goro-sensei, no involucrarnos mucho con ellos.

—Yo creo que ya es tarde—dijo Makoto abriendo la puerta—en algún momento lo entenderás, Haru. Por los momentos necesito que me dejes hacer esto, se lo que hago y se cuales son los limites con ellos, así que no te preocupes, por favor.

—… ok, confiare en ti—dijo Haru soltando un suspiro—no quiero que acabes como la otra vez.

—No lo hare, tranquilo—Makoto termino de abrir la puerta y dejó la mirada acusadora de Haru atrás—… —Makoto estaba pensando con tanta insistencia que no vio a Sousuke salir del vestuario, bañado y vestido.

— ¿También te vas? —dijo Sousuke mirando como Makoto le pasaba por un lado.

—Sí, tengo que arreglar unas cosas, ¿A dónde vas tú, Sousuke?—dijo Makoto al ver que el moreno estaba listo para irse.

—Me regreso a Samezuka. Necesito estudiar unas cosas, tengo examen el lunes—dijo Sousuke sin inmutarse, en parte era verdad.

—Ya veo, suerte con eso—dijo Makoto con una sonrisa—nos vemos despues—Makoto entro y cerró la puerta.

—Mmmm, si claro—dijo Sousuke con molestia mientras salía de ahí con su bolso en el hombro.

_**Casa "embrujada"**_

— ¡Por fin llegamos! —dijo Laura tirándose en el piso al ver la entrada de su casa—Esto nos pasa por tomar el tren equivocado. Tardamos bastante en llegar.

—Menos mal que nos dimos cuenta después d una estación—dijo Roberto—no dan ganas de salir con ustedes, me ponen en vergüenza.

—… —sus amigas lo miraron feo.

—Es medio día y no hay nada para comer—dijo Anna mientras le gruñían las tripas—sí, ya sé que hay hambre—decía mientras se sobaba la barriga.

Roberto abrió la puerta y el olor a tierra volvió a sus narices. A todos se les fue el ánimo de entrar, veían el interior de la casa desde la entrada, nadie quería entrar.

—Sera mejor que nos pongamos manos a la obra antes de que me arrepienta de haber venido a Japón—dijo Roberto dando el primer paso.

—Sí—dijeron todas entrando a la casa.

_**En otro lugar.**_

— ¿Dónde se habrán metido?—Makoto veía por todos lados buscando a los extranjeros—yo los traje y ahora los perdí—golpeó su frente con la palma de la mano en señal de frustración—ahora me siento culpable.

Makoto había dejado la escuela de natación y llevaba más de 40 minutos buscando a los chicos, pensó que al sea nuevos tal vez les hubiera gustado curiosear un rato por los alrededores del lugar.

— ¿Y si aparecen muertos en una zanja? —dijo Makoto deteniéndose de golpe imaginándose la escena. Los cuatro llenos de sangre en una zanja profunda y oscura— ¡Tengo que encontrarlos! —salió corriendo a otro lugar a toda velocidad.

_**Casa "embrujada"**_

Ya eran más de las dos de la tarde y los chicos seguían dándole trapo al piso y a la madera. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que Laura fuera al supermercado esta vez y que fuera a comprar todo lo que necesitaran. Laura se había negado muchas veces pero sus amigos son más fuertes que ella, sumándole el hambre que sentían.

—Esto es el colmo—dijo Laura tomando sus lentes de sol— ¿Por qué no vas tú, Anna?

—Ya yo fui—dijo Anna mientras limpiaba el borde de madera de la escalera—además, tú no has hecho mucho desde que llegamos, solo has estado mirando largo, no creas que no se que a ti no te gusta limpiar.

—… —Laura dio media vuelta y tomó sus llaves de la casa—lo que hago para no tener que limpiar este mugriento lugar, ojala tenga suerte como Anna.

Laura cerró la puerta de un solo golpe mostrando su rabia por ir de compras. Anna le había explicado como llegar, no era tan lejos pero tenía que caminar bastante. Pero había alg positivo en todo eso. Aprovecho para apreciar toda la naturaleza del lugar, la orilla de la playa, las gaviotas, el sonido de las olas. Ese podía ser un lugar pequeño pero era muy tranquilo y acogedor.

—No me puedo quejar de esto—Laura volvió a colocarse sus lentes de sol y siguió su camino hacia el supermercado. Tenía su Ipod en el bolsillo, empezó a buscar hasta que encontró la indicada—_**bailando por las calles de mi mente como un dulce accidente te le antojas a mi imaginación, de ti me he enamorado tantas veces si me pierdo y vuelvo a verte inventamos una nueva ilusión, he querido repetirte en otro cuerpo pero no, he tratado de olvidarte y borrarte de esta historia pero yo cosita rica, ven te llevo a donde voy**_—Laura recodó las veces que ellas y sus amigas se las pasaban cantando las canciones de ese grupo de su país y un aire de nostalgia apareció— _**allá donde tu estas talle mi nombre, acá donde yo estoy suena tu voz viajaron mis palabras sobre tu alma tropezaron tu mirada y cayeron en tu corazón—Laura cantaba en voz baja y con una sonrisa en su rostro.**_

Gracias a la música el trayecto se le hizo corto. Cuando vio el enorme letrero del supermercado empezó a saltar en un pie, solo faltaba o peor… buscar la comida. Entró al lugar y vio a una señora entada en la caja sin mucho que hacer.

—Muy bien, ya llegué hasta acá—dijo con cara de niña regañada—** ¡Que fastidio! **—tomó el primer carro que vio y lo sacó de su lugar para empezar a buscar todo. Los chicos habían hecho una lista enorme—ahora si nos quedamos pobres.

Llevaba solo unos minutos buscando lo de la lista, entre esas cosas se encontraba: Shampoo, jabón, jabón para lavar ropa, carne, pollo, variedades de vegetales, fideos y muchas cosas más.

— ¿Laura? —dijo una voz que pasó al lado de ella.

—… —Laura volteó y se sorprendió al ver quien era—Anna me pegó un poco de su suerte.

_**Casa "embrujada"**_

—Laura se fue hace rato—dijo Anna antes de ir a la cocina.

—Sí, pero hay algo que no entiendo—dice Roberto desde la sala— ¿Por qué estas vestida así? —Anna giró a ver a Roberto, ella le levanto una ceja en señal de no entender—no me mires como si estuviera loco, porque la loca aquí eres tú.

— ¿De qué hablas? —dijo Anna colocando su vaso en el fregadero.

— ¡Que estas usando solo una camisa y un cachetero! ¿No te da pena conmigo aquí? —dijo Roberto con indignación.

—No, así solía limpiar en mi casa—dijo Anna tomando su escoba nuevamente—es mas cómodo.

— ¡En tu casa solo hay mujeres! —volvió a decir Roberto indignado mientras se sonrojaba un poco al verle las piernas a Anna—**ve para allá, zape gato—**Anna se aceró y le dio un abrazo fuerte— **¡DEJAME!**

— **¡NO!**

— **¡DEJEN LOS GRITOS YA! **—gritó Sofía desde las escaleras.

—… ya se molestó. Pongamos un poco de música para alegrar el ambiente—Anna se acercó a su Ipod y lo conecto a unas cornetas que Roberto tenía—**Esta misma es**, a darle sabor a nuestra limpiada—en ese momento se empezó a escuchar por toda la casa _La vida es un carnaval _de la cantante cubana Celia Cruz_. _Roberto sonrió al ver a Anna bailar como si tuviera una pareja, sin duda la chica tenia ritmo.

—Baila conmigo Robbie—dijo Anna acercándose poco a poco a Roberto mientras marcaba el paso y daba una vuelta.

_Todo aquel que piense que la vida es desigual, tiene que saber que no es así, que la vida es una hermosura, hay que vivirla._

—No si tienes solo el cachetero—Anna lo jaló y Roberto se tuvo que resignar a bailar una pieza con la chica.

_Todo aquel que piense que está solo y que está mal, tiene que saber que no es asi, que en la vida no hay nadie solo, siempre hay alguien._

Roberto y Anna estaban bailando con mucha coordinación, en ese momento llegó Sofía al escuchar el escándalo en el piso de abajo. Cuando llego encontró a Anna en cachetero, con el cabello en un moño alto y una camisa que le llegaba un poco más abajo del vientre de color azul. Sofía quedo en blanco al ver a los dos reír y bailar como locos.

_Ay, no ha que llorar, que la vida es un carnaval, es más bello vivir cantando. Oh, oh, oh, Ay, no hay que llorar, que la vida es un carnaval y las penas se van cantando._ _Todo aquel que piense que esto nunca va a cambiar, tiene que saber que no es así, que al mal tiempo buena cara, y todo pasa._

— ¡Ven Sofí! —dijo Anna dejando a Roberto mientras ella se acercaba a Sofía bailando—ven—Sofía le sonrió y tomo la mano de su amiga.

_Todo aquel que piense que la vida siempre es cruel, tiene que saber que no es así, que tan solo hay momentos malos, y todo pasa._

Sofía tenia puesto un short deportivo y una camisa de color rojo junto a unas medias blancas. Los tres estaban lo más informal posible, la peor era Anna.

—Creo que esta llegando Laura—dijo Anna—le voy a decir que baile conmigo—Anna se fue bailando hasta la puerta mientras los otros dos bailaban entre ellos con alegría. La castaña se acercó la puerta cuando escucho que colocaban la llave en la cerradura y la abrían.

_Ay, no ha que llorar, que la vida es un carnaval, es más bello vivir cantando. Oh, oh, oh, Ay, no hay que llorar, que la vida es un carnaval y las penas se van cantando._

— ¡Vamos, Laura! Canta conmigo amida—en ese momento Anna da una vuelta y queda dándole la espalda a la puerta_—_ _**Ay, no ha que llorar, que la vida es un carnaval, es más bello vivir cantandooooo**_**...**! ¡AH! —Anna pegó el gritó más fuerte de su vida al ver parado junto a su amiga a Makoto.

—… ¡JAJAJAJAJA! —Laura rio cuando su amiga salió corriendo a esconderse. Makoto estaba casi desmayándose, acababa de ver a Anna semi desnuda y moviendo el trasero—Makoto, respira—el pobre chico estaba sonrojado desde el dedo gordo del pies hasta el ultimo cabello de su cabeza.

—… por eso le dije que se cambiara—dijo Roberto viendo a escena.

_**Continuara.**_

* * *

_**Bueeeeeenas.**_

_**Una actualizacion rapida :D me inspire un poco y bueno, no pude dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Una chica me dijo "pense que el reencuentro de Anna con Sousuke iba ser mas romantico" ... nop, no lo fue :p pero espero que con esto estes satisfecha :D **_

_**Me puse triste cuando subi el capi ocho porque a pesar de que si tuvo visitas, no hubo comentarios (al principio) no hay que tener pena de comentar, no impora si es un "buen trabajo" o "megustó el capi" un escritor cuando ve que su trabajo ha sido bueno y le ha gustado a otros se siente bien y eso le da mas inspiracion y nop solo conmigo, sino tambien con todas esas personas que siempre treen historias increibles a esta pagina, las que estan siempre ahi son como mis hermanitas menores y no se que haria sin ellas. Son el cielo, sol y todas las estrellas de mi universo.**_

_**El concurso si tuvo una ganadora a pesar de que nadie participo, para esa personita ya le tengo planeado todo el shot asi que no hya que preocuparse. **_

_**SRC: La recomendacion de hoy sera "Cosita Rica" del grupo venezolano Voz Veis, son muy buenos y tienen canciones hermosas.**_

_**Sin mas que decir mis niñas, me despido y espero que dejen reviews y nos veremos pronto.**_

_**Althea de Leo.**_


End file.
